Just The Girl I'm looking for?
by RaventhePortal
Summary: Starts out an ordinary and fun day. But when Raven discovers something, Beastboy goes into depression. Raven helps him through it but soon she begins to fall in love with him. Many things begin to happen to Raven but will anyone know?.BBxRae RxS
1. Coincidence

My First Fan Fic! Yayness I finally started.

I wanted to write a story about Teen Titans for a long time right now, there will be humor , romance , drama!. There will be some songs used in my story so just to say they are not mine. And on the pairings bb/rea, rob/star..cyborg and …his car lol. Also someone will come later hmmm I wonder who that will be?…

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or any songs in this story!**

**Chapter 1. What a coincidence**

"Dude! You did not just do that!" Beastboy screamed out his lungs seeing Cyborg grab his tofu and threw it in the garbage.

"I just did!" Cyborg grinned at the satisfactory of getting Beastboy to flip out.

"But why?..my tofu!"

"Man you need to eat suttin else beside tofu, …here try this bacon its really good you know you want some!" Cyborg offered the green changeling the sizzling bacon strips that he finished cooking.

"Dude! does I"m a vegetarian mean anything to you!" Beastboy shouted waving his arms at his side. He looked at the bacon in disgust he felt like gagging right there. He quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Yo don't barf on me!" Cyborg yelled at his best friend and shoved him out of the kitchen.

"If you keep shoving that crap in my in my face I might throw up!" The green titan countered back.

"BB calm down…….you know you want it!" The half man half machine titan smiled wide at his friend.

"Dude put the bacon away or your car gets it" he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!"Cyborg stated, his eyes were wide with fear he froze in spot, his car was one of the most precious things he had , dammit he loved the car!.

"Oh wouldn't I…" Beastboy asked he began to laugh seeing his friends freaked out face at the mention of his car possibly being wrecked was priceless.

"Ah my baby you won't touch my baby!" The freaked out titan ran out of the kitchen to the garage he was on his way to install security cameras in there, no one will do harm to his baby and he will make sure of it!.

"Haha, now time to throw the bacon away" Beastboy smiled to himself and threw the bacon in the trash .After that was done he prepared more tofu eating it quicky.

Raven entered the room with a book in her hand she took one look at Beastboy and shook her head. "_he needs to learn to have manners…" _.

Beastboy saw her come in she had her normal clothes on black leotard, blue cloak and boots. Her short violet just above her shoulders, he couldn't see much of her skin since she had her cloak wrapped around her. Even though Raven didn't seem to enjoy him talking to her he still thought greeting her would be polite.

"Hey Raven" he greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped and looked at him after a moment she greeted back.

"Hello Beastboy" Her voice was low but it had a hint that she was annoyed she sounded like she wanted the conversation to end there, but Beastboy was determined to get her to talk to him.

"So…did you sleep well?…" He didn't know what to say he guessed something normal like asking how she slept was all right.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, something was up she didn't feel like making small talk she just wanted to make her tea and finish reading her book.

"What do you want!" Raven snapped.

"Whoa whoa! I just wanted to see how you were doing, but if I annoy you that much I'll leave" With that said he got up and left the kitchen, leaving Raven staring at him with a confused look on her face.

Beastboy walked to his room, he was thinking about Raven, why did she not like talking to him? Why was she so closed up, Why was she so uptight?…"_Wait what do I care she obviously doesn't care about the situation here, she doesn't care if he wanted to talk to her, she didn't care if pushed everyone away so why should I?". _He layed on his bed getting bored he decided a little music would help.

"let's see what to listen to…(searching for a station) this sounds cool"

The song began it sounded like rock.

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Beastboy's eyes widened with shock.

"This reminds me off Raven…"

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

"Themore she ignore's me…" he was getting freaked out this song it reminded him of Raven so much!. Raven was always ignoring him, and she did have an attitude, she was so mysterious…

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

The way she sees it's me

On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

"No way! The caller I.D thing, …like when I knock on her door…and she wants to be alone…Ok this is scarying me!"

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

That last sentence "_Knows just what to say __So my whole day is ruined" _reminded him when he told his jokes to the titans and Raven would always have a comment at the end and ruined he joke. He laughed at this he continued to listen to the song.

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for!

The song ended and the DJ began to talk.

"And you just heard "Just the Girl" from Click 5.

Beastboy turned off the radio

"Wow …just the girl……what a coincidence" Beastboy thought to himself

The end of Chapter one I thought this song would go good with Beastboy and Raven I mean its like wow! What a coincidence lol., um I would like reviews on what you think of the story so far and I'll try to update soon!


	2. Cyborg's idea

A/N: Im updating again wow 2 chapters is one day , thanx for the review redroseternity! I love the Click 5 to!. Ok so now this chapter is going to start with Robin and Starfire .

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs in this story, if I did own the titans there would be so much more fluff!. Sadly I don't own them only this story!.**

**I forgot to tell you the Titans are a little older now! (slaps herself) oww!**

**Robin- 17**

**Starfire-16**

**Raven-16**

**Beastboy-16**

**Cyborg- 18**

**Chapter 2. what did Cyborg do?**

Robin just came out of his room after researching more about Slade they hadn't seen him since the fight with Trigon. Robin had been training more and he's gotten better he's attacks are more powerful, kicks hard as rocks, punches bone crushing. He was tough but there was one thing that made him weak, weak to the knees, oh yeah this girl made him weak it was very obvious that he liked her, even Cyborg pointed it out when they were stuck on a planet, fighting that creature. That day he almost let his feelings spill to the girl. Who was she? (A/n yeah you know who im talking about!). Starfire the Princess from Tamaran!. He couldn't use words to describe her , she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was nice and caring, strong a great addition to the team. "_Starfire…, no Robin focus eat breakfest then go train" he told himself in his mind._

Robin entered the kitchen to hear an explosion. He heard coughing and someone talking.

" (cough) oh no my—" she was cut off by Robin. He had run into the kitchen when he heard her he feared something had happened to her. He quickly picked her up and brought her to the living room

"Starfire are you okay! What happened did a villain get in and hurt you?" robin was freaking out! He had Starfire in his arms.

"Robin I am okay I was merely baking cookies for us but they burned" Starfire explained to the boy wonder. Her hair was wild sticking up with ashes from the explosion in the kitchen were she had been baking her cookies.

"Oh" Robin said slowly he was embarrassed that he had freaked out in front of her. Still in his arms she smiled at him . He set her on the floor again. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Heh I thought someone got in and hurt you, and I got scared" The titan began to explain to the alien princess. She only smiled and gave a giggle at how nervous robin had become.

"It is alright friend robin I am fine, I thank you for your concern!". He smiled.

There was an ackward silence.

"Um….i'll be training see you later" Robin broke the silence he turned away about to leave when.

"Friend Robin do you wish to do the "hanging out" with me instead of training.?" She asked the boy who turned around and put on a face like he was thinking really hard about what to do.

"uh…"

"Please I would like your company"

"…Alright let's hangout!" he smiled at the girl he had a crush on he couldn't resist, this might be his only chance to hangout her.

"Glorious! Let us go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tower.

Meanwhile---

"There we go! No one is touching my baby.!" Cyborg grinned having finshed installing the security cameras. After the threat Beastboy gave he got worried this car was like his girlfriend! (lol).

"Now to get back at BB for threatening to wreck my car" he smiled mischievously, oh what did he have planned for the green fella who knows. He got to work on his great plan.

"Oh your gonna pay BB your gonna pay good!".

Meanwhile-----

Raven was in her room meditating after she got over her shock that Beastboy had left her alone which surprised her because he usually stayed and annoyed the guts out of her by telling his jokes or trying to have a conversation with her why didn't he stay?. Not that she cared…….or did she?. "_No Raven push that thought out of your head you don't care you wanted to be alone anyway" _she thought to herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted , after beastboy leaving a lot of emotions got out of hand, confusion, anger,…sadness.

After an hour of meditating she decided that was enough, wanting to catch up on her reading anyway. Grabbing her book she started to the living room. "_Hopefully there will be some peace in quiet" _She knew she could find peace in her room but she didn't wasn't to stay in there to long.

Stepping in the room she saw the most disturbing sight!.

"What the—" she couldn't finish Cyborg hand clamped a hand on her mouth to forbid her of talking anymore. She gave him a glare and took off his hand.

"Cyborg wh---" she tried to speak but got interrupted.

"Ssshhh Rea Don't say anything don't ruin the fun!" He pleaded.

"What is this! Why is there u---" once again Cyborg clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'll explain later some here I heard someone come here!" He took hold of her wrist and dragged her behind the counter behind the living room. He told her to keep quiet.

Robin and Starfire entered the room coming back from their "hanging out". They were talking when they saw the sight in front of them, stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the!" Robin yelled. Satrfire looked confused.

"Robin why is there---" She and Robin got dragged behind the counter where Cyborg and Raven were hiding.

Just then Beastboy entered the room ohhh sweet sweet revenge.

"OMG WTF! WHO DID THIS!" Beastboy screamed at the top of his lungs!

WHAT DID CYBORG DO? WHY IS IT DISTURBING YET HILARIOUS YOU'LL KNOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CUASE TEEN TITANS JUST STARTED SORRY DUDES.


	3. Prank to Party

A/N: thanxs so much for the reviews im updating again yay! I just have so many ideas! Ok so in this chapter you find out what cyborg did! Evil! Lol, there will be romance and drama later so don't worry, I just wanted to start it with some humor! I hope I got a least a smile from you guys. Ok let us begin!.

Right now im listening to Ashlee Simpson yeah!

Since this is rated T there will be bad words! Teenagers curse who doesn't lol

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or any songs in this story! Just the story is my idea!

Chapter 3. Prank to Party

"OMG WTF! WHO DID THIS!" Beastboy screamed at the top of his lungs!.

"This is really disturbing" Raven said in her monotone. She got up form behind the counter and faced Beastboy. Beastboy saw her and immediately freaked out one of most embarrassing things he had on had been seen by Raven!.

" Raven um I can explain!" The green Titan shouted his face grew red from embarrassment this was meant to only be know by him and no one else!.

Starfire emerged from behind the counter with Robin.

"Friend Beastboy while are there pictures of you in your underpants?" Starfire asked her friend who looked like he was going to faint. Robin was next to her laughing hysterically!.

"Ah haha omg, Beastboy never knew you enjoyed wearing teletubbies boxers!" Robin was cracking up.

"No they were on sale I don't like teletubies!" Screamed Beastboy he was being humiliated in front of his friends. Wait someone's missing…."_Cyborg!" _BB's mind screamed.

"CYBORG WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Beastboy was having a fit.

Cyborg stepped out from behind the counter he looked at Beastboy and started to laugh wildly he was clutching his sides from laughter it hurt his sides so much.

"Oh man! BB I got you!" the half machine Titan laughed and pointed at the pictures of his green friend in teletubbies boxers.

"No this is so bad!" Beastboy shouted he hid his face with his hands to not let anyone see him blusheing like mad!.

Robin walked up to Cyborg and nudged him on the side.

"Hey I wonder if he's wearing them now?" the masked leader asked Cyborg responded to that question with more laughter they both collapsed to the floor the stomachs couldn't take It anymore!.

"Robin man you aint seen nuttin yet!" With that said the tall titan took out a control and pressed a red button. The big screen in the titans living room turned on and there appeared Beastboy in teletubbies boxers watching the show teletubbies! No but wait what else is he doing …..HE'S SINGING ALONG!.

Everyone turned to the screen. There was Beastboy in his boxers singing along to Teletubbies.

(Beastboy singing along)-----

Time for teletubbies  
Time for teletubbies  
Time for teletubbies  
Time for teletubbies  
Tinkywinky (Tinkywinky)  
Dipsy (Dipsy)  
Laalaa (Laalaa)  
Po (Po)  
Teletubbies (Teletubbies)  
Say, Hello (Eh-oh)

Teletubby time, Teletubby time

Tinkywinky (Tinkywinky)  
Dipsy (Dipsy)  
Laalaa (Laalaa)  
Po (Po)  
Teletubbies (Teletubbies)  
Say, Hello (Eh-oh)

Tinkywinky (Tinkywinky)  
Dipsy (Dipsy)  
Laalaa (Laalaa)  
Po (Po)  
Teletubbies (Teletubbies)  
(Eh-oh)

(end of singing)

"Friend Beastboy I did not know you enjoyed watching shows for the baby!" Starfire smiled at Beastboy she secrectly watched it as well. So she was glad someone could watch it with her and explain it to her.

"NO I don't watch that I was flipping through the channels!" The green boy countered back.

"Then if you were "flipping" throw the channels then why was it left on this channel?" Raven questioned him his excuse obviously backfired. She had her arms crossed over he chest waiting for the answer.

"Yay BB tell us?" Robin and Cyborg asked in union. They were both snickering at him.

Beastboy knew he couldn't keep up with his excuses he had to admit it.

"Ok ok I do like teletubbies I watch it sometimes….HOW DID YOU GET THIS CYBORG?" Beastboy screamed at his evil buddy.

"Well….after you came home from the mall you looked extremely happy so I wondered what you got from the mall, so I followed you and you had on teletubbies boxers I knew this would be good payback if you did anything to me or my baby! So I took some pictures, but it only got better, you started watching the show and singing! Hahahahaha" Cyborg laughed hysterically at his evil plan produced by his mind.

Beastboy mouth dropped to the ground his eyes widened and he fell back on the floor.

"Did he faint?" Robin asked.

Everyone went around the fallen titan,

"What does it look like boy wonder" Raven responded.

"Friend Beastboy has done the "fainting" we should get him help!" The alien Princess offered.

"There's only one way to wake him up!" Cyborg brought a bucket of ice cold water he poured it over BB's face. He immediately shot up and looked around the titans were staring at him he felt cold and wet.

"Cyborg! That didn't mean our water on him!" Raven shouted. She helped Beastboy up.

"Thanxs Raven" He responded she only nodded.

"Well Cyborg you got your revenge satisfied?" Raven asked.

""Hell yeah im satisfied this was hilarious right Robin?".

"Yup Cy an old trick yet hilarious!" The two snickered once more.

"Friend Robin Friend Cyborg it is not very nice to laugh at someone's misfortune!" Starfire scolded at both of them. Robin stopped laughing he was weak He didn't want his crush mad him.

"Sorry Star, Beastboy." Robin apologized to both of them.

"You are forgiven Robin" Starfire smiled and hugged him. Robin blushed and smiled nervously. Starfire let go and looked at Beastboy.

"Beastboy are to forgive Robin?" she asked.

"….Fine it wasn't your it was funny….your forgiven" The green titan looked at robin.

"Thanx" Robin smiled.

"Cyborg you need to apologize to it was not a nice thing to do" Starfrie faced Cyborg her arms crossed on her chest.

"But Star that would ruin the prank!" Cyborg argued back.

"Cyborg!" Raven said her voice low she gave him the deathglare.

"Fine ….im sorry BB forgive me?"

"…….Ya your forgiven."

"Glorious we are all forgiven and are happy now let us celebrate with a pizza party!" The Tamarainean offered.

"Sure Star Cyborg order pizza!" Robin ordered. A smile on his face when he saw how happy Starfire looked when he said they could have a pizza party.

"Aiight be right back" Cyborg rushed to the phone.

"I'll be in my room" Raven said she began when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Raven, please stay it wont be fun without you" Beastboy said.

Raven turned around and looked in his eyes. His eyes looked like he was pleaded he had hope in them. She sighed it wouldn't hurt having fun for once.

"Fine" She walked back with him.

A/N: ok next chapter there will be fluff between bb/rea and rob/star yay the romance begins! I'll put up chapter 4 in a couple of hours!.


	4. Movie Night

A/n:

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! IM GLAD SOME IS ENJOYING IT

Kirara-so-cute im glad it you thought it was hilarous! lets just say i got a twisted mind of my own to come up wiht that plan lol, i remember i used to watch teletubbies lmao! i knew it would be funny to that to BB!

itsy-Evilspider thank you for ur review yup he got one of his secrets taped to the walls lol!

To all my readers i love ya! keep reading it will get intresting >>> starting form here!

Another chapter yay! Ok I guess I will do 2 chapters everyday, if I get some reviews I'll do another chapter please I at least want 3 reviews to keep going. Right now the story is beginning to unfold the Teen Titans will have more fun, talk more , romance, humor, and then DRAMA! All I'm saying is that in a couple of chapters the drama starts and its gonna get real real good!.

Rated T: there will be some violence from something their watching just to warn you but nothing to bad!.

**Chapter 4. Movie Night**

There was knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Cyborg ,he jump off the couch and ran to the door, he licked his lips , he obviously couldn't wait to devour the his double pepperoni pizza.

"Hello Pizza delivery" A teenager about 5'7 feet tall was at their door he had blonde hair and blue eyes, but he's voice sounded bored he's eyes were dull, he's eyelids were half opened. Yay lets just he looked boring.

"Oh yeah pizza's here!" Cyborg cheered. "Ok you brought the double pepperoni, mint frosting, vegetarian, and plain cheese pizza's?"

"Yes that will be $35.50" Said the delivery boy.

"Ok hold on" Cyborg left to the living room and told them that it was $35.50. in the distant you could hear the titans arguing, who's gonna pay for the pizzas. The teenager lifted an eyebrow when Cyborg returned with the money.

"Thank you sir and have a nice day" He collected the money and left.

"All right ya'll I got the pizza's!"

"Yes! Let us begin the partying!" Starfire rejoiced she grabbed her mint frosting pizza and took out a slice. The rest of the titans looked at her strangely she noticed and lifted her head.

"Something wrong friends?" she asked. The titans shook their heads trying to avoid hurting the tamaraineans feelings.

"No, Nothing, Nah" they all replied.

"Oh…Oh I see I have forgotten the mustard! That is why you were confused!" Obviously she was wrong the titans just smiled at her she was naïve but innocent to. Letting her enjoy the mustard they took their own slices. Beastboy took the vegetarian pizza, Cyborg the double pepperoni and Raven and Robin ate plain cheese seems like those two were the only normal ones.

"Hey BB want to try the double pepperoni!" Cyborg asked. He knew the green Titan would cringe at the offer that was part of the reason he even asked if he wanted some. It was funny to him how Beastboy reacted to meat.

"Dude no! I don't want to have to go all over your prank" He responded shouting at his friend.

Cyborg only laughed. Raven shook her head, when are they gonna grow up, everyone was a year older now but it seems they still were immature except for Raven she was the only sane one here, Robin too, but sometimes he was either to serious or he would pull pranks and play to much video games with the boys. She wondered if they would ever change if they would mature, what would it be like when they were 5 years older?. She was lost in thought she couldn't hear what the other Titans were saying, or what a certain green boy was asking her. Then she felt someone touch her arm and lightly shook it. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her arm to see who had touched her.

"Hey Raven,…Raven!" Beastboy shook her arm lightly. He saw her eyes blink a few times as she came out of her thoughts she looked down at his arm then back at him.

"What do you want and why are you touching me?" Raven stared at him emotionless, her voice monotone as usual. She awaited his answer. He removed his hand.

"Uh I wanted to know what you were thinking about but you didn't respond so I shook your arm, sorry didn't mean to get you mad—" Beastboy started to explain just when he was about to end Raven interrupted him.

"I'm not mad"

"Oh…so… what were you… thinking about?…if it's okay to ask.." He sounded unsure if he should ask her, he knew he was risking himself, he might get a punch from her for asking personal things., she looked at him for a moment, seeing that he really wanted to know she sighed and began to explain.

"I was thinking about when you guys would mature"

"Mature?…what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that were all still teenagers, and still immature, and I wonder if that would change 5 years from now…"

"5 years from now?…well we all grow up and become adults physically and mentally, I guess we'd all mature no more pranks, fun and games, but it all wont be gone"

"…I guess I can't imagine us all adults yet, much less you I cant see you maturing, but 5 years isn't that far". Beastboy laughed at this yeah he knew he was sometimes immature.

"Yeah but lets forget about that right now were teenagers and as teenagers we should be having fun , we'll leave all the adult stuff when were "adults"…". He smiled at her and looked in her eyes, Raven gave a small smile, it was interesting this conversation she had with Beastboy. He sounded like an adult actually he put more thought into what he was saying…maybe…maybe they were maturing already they were slowly becoming adults. She shrugged off the idea and returned her gaze to the rest of the titans they were all gather together talking and laughing, Beastboy was still next to her. She slowly got up and approached the rest of the Titans Beastboy followed behind her.

"Raven, Beastboy come one were all gonna watch a movie!" Cyborg exclaimed he ran to the couch and took his sit at the right end of the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" Robin asked the Titan already seated down munching on his pizza. He took a sit next to him and Starfire follwed sitting next to Robin.

"I don't know today is Beastboy's day to pick I guess it's something like comedy." Cyborg informed the leader.

"Cool I forgot today I pick the movie for movie night!" Beastboy went to the DvD sack near the TV.

Raven sighed she knew he was going to pick comedy he always did , although she would enjoy it at times she would rather watch some drama or horror movie. Beastboy heard her sigh. He thought for a moment he had to prove to Raven he could be mature.

"Raven I'll let you choose" He smiled at Raven who looked confused she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?…" she asked surprised he would give up his chance to watch a comedy, he had argued so many times with the others that it wasn't fair he had to have the last day of the week to pick a movie he wanted. And here he was telling her she could pick one when he was waiting all week to finally see something he wanted.

"Yeah I don't mind" He smiled again. At the corner of his eye he could see Cyborg nudge Robin at the side. They both looked at each other and laughed. Starfire looked confused.

"But friend Beastboy were you not eager to pick the movie for "movie night"?" The alien looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"It's ok I can wait another week" he responded back the alien just nodded accept his answer as a good enough explanation.

"Friend Raven choose the movie I am anxious to watch a movie and learn new things!" She put a wide smile on and grabbed Ravens hand and dragged her to the DvD stack.

"Um…how about a drama or horror movie?" Raven asked. The rest of the titans looked at each other.

"Horror!" they all exclaimed. Raven searched through the horror stack. She caught sight of one ah this one will scare their pants off!.

"How about Texas chainsaw Massacre (A/n: its the newer version) ?"she asked them. She looked at their faces and saw they were all freaked out.

"Girl that movie is scary!" Cyborg shouted.

"Raven I don't think Starfire could watch that" Robin explained.

"Why not Robin, what is wrong?" The red head asked.

"Lets just say you'll never be able to sleep again" Beastboy answered slowly for Robin.

"Fine I'll just get something else…" Raven looked disappointed she turned around.

"No its ok, come one guys let Raven pick the movie she wants" Beastboy pleaded the other Titans. Once again he caught Cyborg nudge Robin on the side, Robin nodded.

"Okay but if Starfire gets scared were leaving" Robin stated. He looked over at Starfire who was still clueless to why she would be frightened by a movie (A/n: oh you'll find out Star).

"Alright" Beastboy agreed to the terms Robin set. He took the DvD from Ravens and he slipped It in the DvD player. He sat down next to Starfire. Raven sat next to Beastboy. And the movie began.

(If you haven't seen the movie and want to see it, sorry if I spoil some parts!).

Cyborg was staring at the TV screaming--.

"No! they gonna kill you! Run!" He shouted at the character in the movie that was running from the crazy man with the chainsaw. Sadly the crazy man caught up with the teenager and cut his leg off blood spilled everywhere.

"AHHHHHH!" A girlish scream came from one of the Titans.

"Starfire are you scared want me to—" Robin was interrupted.

"That was not me friend Robin that was Cyborg" she pointed to the screaming Titan. Robin turned to Cyborg who was screaming his head off." Robin raised an eyebrow who would of know Cyborg screamed like a girl!. He shook his head and asked Starfire if she was sure she wasn't scared.

"No friend Robin I will tell you when I am scared" She smiled at him.

Back to the movie. There were more killed just when the last girl was left she found her firend, in a really bad state.

"omg! That guy is hanging on a hook!' Beastboy screamed. His eyes widenedm using his hands he covered his eyes. Starfire screamed to that was Robin's cue to turn of the TV.

"Ok I think that's enough" robin got up and took hold of Starfire's had and led her to her room. Cyborg ran after them he was freaked out he followed the two tians out to the hallway.

In the living room only two Titans remained. Beastboy and Raven were their alone neither moved.

"I guess we have to go to our rooms…" Beastboy said he still hadn't moved..

"I'm staying, I need to finish seeing the movie" Raven stated she made a grab for the control when Beastboy caught her hand. She glared at him.

"I think we all had enough for today, you know don't want creepy crawlies like last time remember?" The green Titan asked the dark girl he let go of her hand.

"That was because I said I _wasn't _scared…but I admit I am scared, so there will be no monsters" she admitted. She made another attempt to get the control. Once again he grabbed her hand. "Beastboy!" she shouted she got annoyed that he kept stopping her.

"Raven you'll have nightmares! I don't think you need anymore creepiness" he told her. But he regretted ever saying that now, the last part sounded like he was calling her creepy. Raven looked down clearly hurt by the word creepiness.

"No Raven I didn't mean it like that I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed he didn't mean it like that he just came out wrong when he saw how hurt she looked it made his heart hurt to see her like that.

"No Beastboy I know what you meant I'm creepy I know" She stood up walked away.

Beastboy saw her leave the room.

"Idoit!" he scolded himself "You screwed up big time!". 'Now she thinks you don't like her! Now she'll be mad at me!" He panicked he didn't want Raven to think he thought she was creepy, that was a year ago when he thought that, now all those memories probably came back to her. He ran out of the Living room hoping to catch Raven before she entered her room. He ran down the hallway turned the corner and saw Raven at her door.

"Raven!" He shouted he needed to apologize to her. He reached her. She turned around and faced him .

"What do you want" She said each word slowly trying to scare him away but not this time he had to say he was sorry , then he could run for his life.

"Raven, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, your not creepy I don't think that" he stared in her yes as he said that she looked back in his. He was telling that truth she good see it in his eyes. Yet it was hard to believe that he really didn't think she wasn't creepy.

"…I know I'm creepy a lot of people think so…" she looked down and wrapped her arms around her she felt lonely.

"Well I don't,…..I think your special" Beastboy took her hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her looking in her eyes in hopes that she believed him. She looked at theirs hands then up at beastboy she was shocked at this but when she saw him smile she gave a smile of her own one she rarely gave.

"Thank you" She responded.

There was an awkward silence…

"Um good night Raven see you at breakfast" Beastboy smiled and let go of her hand and walked to his room.

Raven entered her room and smiled she was glad to know someone didn't think she was creppy, but special.

He was definetily maturing...

A/N: aww I tried to make this cute! Their starting to like each other! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter!. I would appreciate it. L8ter. tommorrow i will update :)


	5. Whats on your mind?

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I WILL KEEP WRITING!**

A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Right now its 10:30 pm! I should be sleeping but I wanted to get a head start so you guys can read it tomorrow! I hope you liked the last chapter im going into the romance part now but their will still be humor, and as for Drama a couple chapters more after a sudden appearance by someone.

This part will have more Starfire and Robin! Lots of fluff! Then theres a talk two titans have a friend talk! **Nothing romantic** , Then BB/REA!

(I'm so tired right now so sorry if some parts are messed up).

Rated T for bad words and teen stuff(nothing to sick I promise)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only this story!**

**Chapter 5.**

Next morning-----

Starfire was awake in her room she barely got any sleep last night, that movie freaked her out. She sat up in her bed, the sun was shining in her room through the pink curtains. She sighed she was so tired ,rolling over on her side and looked at the wall. There was no point in sleeping now ,everyone would be awake and they would have to go eat breakfast and train. Slowly she got up rubbed her eyes, and went to get a fresh uniform from her closet. Walking out of her room she left in the direction of the bathroom. She could her singing coming from inside. The shower was on she could hear the water pouring down like rain. She wondered who could be singing, it had to be a male voice clearly lower than a woman's voice. Staring at the bathroom door it suddenly swung open. There stood Robin with a towel wrapped around his waist and as usual the mask was on.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted in shock he was blushing furiously. I mean what would you do If you were standing in front of the girl you had a major crush on in only a towel!.

" Robin! It is as you say "not what it looks like"!" The alien said fast she to was embarrassed seeing Robin in a towel she had a clear view of his chest. Which was not bad he had a nice abs well defined all his training paid off very well. She turned around to avoid the look he would give her.

"It's ok Starfire,…. you didn't hear anything did you?" He asked her , he was singing in the shower a habit of his that started when he first realized his crush on Starfire.

"I merely heard you singing" She declared with her back to him she was blushing to, she didn't want Robin to think she was there to see him. She was just going to shower as well before going down to the kitchen.

"Oh you didn't happen to hear the words?" Robin asked again if she did hear the words he was in deep shit. Let's say he would be embarrassed for the rest of his life.

"No friend Robin I could not hear the words because of the water" she responded to his question she turned around to see him with a relived look he sighed and wiped his forehead.

"That was close" The boy wonder whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Starfire asked she couldn't hear him well.

"Nothing, I'll just get out of your way, see you at breakfast" He replied quickly and turned to the direction of his room.

"I shall meet you at breakfast too friend Robin!" She waved to him and he waved back they smiled at each other, then Robin entered his room. Starfire headed inside for a shower.

Robin was already dressed in his room he was sitting at his desk thinking about something or someone?…

"_Ever since I realized I had a crush on Starfire I've been embarrassing myself in front of her so many times!"_ he thought, this was true, yesterday morning he "rescued" her from burnt cookies, then at movie night he thought he heard her scream and asked her if she was okay but it was actually Cyborg screaming like a girl, and now this, this was the most embarrassing thing that happened to him! he was half naked in front of Starfire!. And the song he happened to be sing was of Starfire (A/N: yup signing about Star) Maybe he scared her because the instant she saw him she turned around quickly avoiding his gaze.

"Ok I'm over reacting now" he told himself. He decided to think about the problem later. His stomach let out a growl of hunger informing him that it needed to be filled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg awoke from his sleep rubbing his eyes he looked around the room or… car?. "_How did I get in here?" _he was ion the T-car he tried to remember how he got in here.

"Oh I remember that movie scared the crap out of me so I decided to sleep in the T-car, you can never be to safe!" He reminded himself. With the security cameras in the garage no one could harm the T-car or him. He got out of the car.

"Sorry baby but Cyborg gotta eat!" He left the garage heading for the kitchen.

Raven was already awake she always woke up early. In the kitchen she was setting a pot with water to begin making her tea. She waited as it began to boil. Just then she heard the door open, Robin walked in he looked like he was in deep thought since he stumbled over the steps to the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at his accident.

"Something on your mind?" She asked the masked leader.

"Huh?…oh yeah" He continued to walk staring into space.

"Spill" Raven ordered, which was funny since she wasn't the leader of the group.

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" he asked nervously he didn't want anyone to know he trust Raven, he knew she wouldn't be so immature as to say his secret to anyone else.

"Promise, you know me I don't tell if you don't want it to be told" she replied this was obviously something important if Robin wanted to keep it a secret. She waited for him to tell her. He took a seat at the table and began to explain.

"Well I've been thinking lately about someone---" He began but got interrupted by Raven who took a seat across from him.

"Starfire?" She asked him she sounded cool about this, like she had already known.

Robin's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know?" He asked surprised that she guessed so easily.

"It's pretty obvious you guys flirt none stop" She informed him. She got up and started to pour her tea in a cup.

"Really, I guess I was the only clueless one here" He looked down at his hands. Thinking once again how everyone knew but he couldn't see it.

"Yes even a blind person could notice" She sat back down sipping her tea occasionally.

"That noticeable….so do you think she likes me back?" He felt like a 13 year old lovesick boy asking a the girl's best friend if his crush liked him back. Raven raised her eyebrow at him again and sighed.

"Robin like I said even a blind person would notice, yes she likes you back" she sipped her tea and looked back at him.

"So, what should I do?"

"Well you can start by telling her how you feel, then maybe ask her to go with you somewhere" She offered the idea.

"So your saying ask her on a date?"

"Yeah, basically"

"Ok…just to be sure can you ask her if she likes me?" He asked her, she sighed this boy was weak for the girl, but she knew Starfire liked him and she was glad that she could get her friends to be together.

"Fine but I know she likes you no need to ask but I will"

"Thank you Raven!" he smiled at her and began to make breakfast.

She nodded and left the kitchen with her tea when suddenly Robin called her name. She turned around looking annoyed thinking he was going to ask her another favor concerning Starfire and him.

"What!" she shouted.

"Just wanted to let you know that its pretty obvious too how you and Beastboy flirt" he gave her a grin and laughed to himself when he saw her expression she was shocked and embarrassed, a blush appeared on her cheeks and she quickly left the kitchen.(A/N: remember when Cyborh nudged Robin hint )

"What does he mean we flirt!" she was battling in her mind with her emotions.

"Well we kinda do!" Happy exclaimed smiling widely.

"No we don't!" Raven countered.

"Yes you do Raven" Wisdom said.

"Okay I need to meditate." Raven said to herself holding her tea she turned around and bumped into someone, making her fall on the couch, her tea was spilled on the carpet and she looked pretty annoyed.

"Dude im sorry, here let me help" she heard someone offer she still looked down so she couldn't see the person that was offering help. Then she noticed a green hand grab hers. _"Beastboy?"._

"Thanks, next time watch were your going!." She told him coldly. She looked at his face and saw that he was hurt by her words, she regretted saying them. Raven looked down she sighed. "Sorry" simple as that no need for an explanation she thought.

"It's ok…something on your mind?" He asked. Raven mouth opened about 2 inches. She was shocked how it seemed today everyone was asking "What's on your mind?".

"What?…" Beastboy asked confused at how Raven reacted, he didn't ask her any question that offended her.

"Nothing…" She responded and sat down on the couch. She was about to take a sip of her tea when she noticed there wasn't anymore the bump spilled it all on the carpet. Beastboy noticed to and took her cup.

"Sorry about that, I'll ask the guys to make some tea be right back" He smiled at her and left to make some tea. She smiled back to.

"Flirting!" Happy shouted in her mind.

"That is not flirting!" Raven argued back.

"Then why did Robin say it was?" Happy asked.

"I don't know why?" She asked the alittle to cheerful emotion.

"He's the leader and I think he can spot things to like you two." Happy answered back.

Raven was about to respond when she heard her name being called.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked. Waving his hands in front of her face.

"What?" She asked

"I got your tea" He handed it to her. Raven slowly took it and stared at it like she was deciding on whether to drink it or not.

"Don't worry there's no poison in it" Beastboy laughed looking rather amused. Raven just glared at him after a moment she lifted the cup to her lips ,blew on the surface trying to cool it down. She took a sip taking in the warm feeling it left, she felt relaxed. Beastboy was still staring at her watching her every moment.

"So is it alright?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Its alright" She looked next to her and gave a small smile. "Thanks".

"No problem!" He smiled back. He looked at the TV trying to avoid the award silence that was beginning. Neither move nor talked (A/n: ok if you haven't noticed BB and Rea always have acward silences, while Rob and Star always have a little to much talking bringing embarrassing moments!). Just then Cyborg entered the room. Beastboy gave a sigh of relief he's embarrassment just ended he remembered to thank Cy later.

"Yo BB! Wassup man!" Cyborg greeted him.

"Not much, want to play mega monkeys 5!" He asked excited.

"_And this is when they are immature" Raven thought as she watched the scene._

"Hell yeah and ima beat you like always." The tall Titan started to gloat.

"Not this time Cy!" Beastboy grabbed the controllers and handed one to Cyborg and the game began.

Raven got up and left the to go to her room. She passed the kitchen were she saw Starfire and Robin talking ,smiling a little to much. Robin noticed her and smiled, Raven smiled to, and mouthed "I told you". She left the kitchen walking down the hallways when she found a piece of paper of the floor.

"What's this?"

------------------------------------------

A/N: ok next chapter she figures out what it is! Lol I made the chapters a little longer ii hope this is good enough!. I'll update soon.  Please leave reviews I want to know what you think, sorry if it sucks its my first story anyway.


	6. Finding Depression

A/N: Wow I got a lot of reviews in 1 day I'm glad someone is actually reading this fic!. Sadly **I wont be here for 3 days! Going on vacation. So I wont update for three days but when I return I'll write more chapters! That is…… if I get reviews!. **

**THANX FOR REVIEWS LOVE YA!**

I am in soooooo much pain right now I'm sick but I'm still righting for you guys its …10:30 pm I'm tired!.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any Teen Titans reference like Flashback I only own the story!**

**Sorry if there's some spelling errors but remember I was writing this late at night and I got in trouble!. **

**Now the drama begins!**

**Chapter 6. Remembrance,Depression,Questions?**

What's this?" Raven bent down and picked up the paper it was in front of Beastboys room it was crumbled. She slowly opened it up and what she saw shocked her. Beastboy had written how he would ask terra out!. "But isn't she—" she looked at the date a little over a year ago. She began to read.

"_How to ask Terra out on a date!_

_#1. Yo, Terra, you, me, movies, Friday?(Arnold Schwarzenneger voice) _

_#2.(French accent) Your are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.(true)_

_#3. You want to go for a ride on my moped?(ok so I don't have one)_

_#4.Pleeeease! (to desperate!)_

_#5.(knock on her door and give her a heart shaped box!) Want to do something tomorrow night?. (hmm…this sounds good!)._

_#5 it is!._

Raven couldn't believe it!. This was a year ago when Terra was part of the team Beastboy obviously had a crush on the blond haired girl, she remembered that night. She narrowed her eyes at the remembrance, while they were "on a date" the team had been attacked by several Slade bots somehow they got in the tower past Cyborg's security. Robin had called Beastboy with his communicator , he didn't respond, Raven remembered going to Terra's room but she wasn't there to, something was going on. Later that night they found out who had let the Slade bots in….Terra….., Beastboy had come home heartbroken he stayed in his room for days. She felt hatred towards the blond girl. What was worse was that a couple weeks later Terra came back and tried to kill them!. She remembered the conversation they had before Terra's powers pulled her down.

_Flash back-------- (its gonna be long…..)_

After defeating overload she asked the vilan what Slade wanted. But Terra had come.

"_What is your misson?" she asked Overload unware that brown sludge was coming out if the pipes."why are you—" she got interupped taken a hit from the sludge knocking her into the wall soaking her from head to toe. Terra then appeared._

"_Hello? Does the word "decoy" mean anything to you, we had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding"_

"_Terra." She said with hatred. She warmed up._

"_Raven" She replied staring at her._

"_Traitor!" Raven spat the words ou,t angered that Terra betrayed them._

"_Witch!" Terra's eyes glowed yellow. This pissed off Raven ._

_They charge at one another. Terra riding up on a muddy wave and jumping free, Raven flying to meet her challenge. They struggle briefly before Raven plans a boot sole in the traitor's face and sends her down into the muck. When Terra sits up, she is just as filthy as Raven, and her eyes start to glow with a new and fiercer light. She raises herself on a column of mud, then jumps off it and hits Raven with a flying tackle. Both tumble into the swamp that covers the floor_

_The surface settles down and is dead still for a long, tense moment. First to stand up is Terra, who then reaches in and pulls Raven up by the hair, but a burst of telekinesis knocks her off her feet. In a flash, Raven throws herself at Terra and pushes her head below the surface in an attempt to drown her. A few bubbles break the surface—and then a very large one swells and bursts with enough force to throw Raven halfway across the room._

_Terra stands up, still breathing on her own, and pushes the mire back from a large circle of floor around her. At her touch, the glutinous liquid boils and solidifies into small chunks of baked earth, which she propels toward the ceiling. Raven levitates a panel away from the wall, positions it to stop the volley, and sends it down at Terra. Now the mud forms into a tidal wave and is quickly cooked to make a stone wall that blocks the metal sheet._

_The solid wave is smashed apart by the hit, but Terra gathers them together into a large hand. Balling this into a fist, she sends it toward Raven; the Titan throws her own powers at the thing and slices it down the middle. Having avoided the biggest right jab ever thrown in recorded history, she focuses her energy on the overhead equipment and starts to bring it loose from the ceiling. As Terra looks up, the device comes free and sails toward her; she floats away on a stone platform she has created from the mud. She is thrown clear when the mass of metal explodes upon impact with the floor._

_After the view clears, she looks across the room—a foot or more of mud covering the floor from wall to wall, smoking wreckage from this most recent offensive, and Terra nowhere in sight. Tilt up slowly as a large shape starts to form in the ooze from a gushing pipe behind her; it becomes a mallet that whacks her over the head, and down she goes. However, the figure that immediately rises is not Raven but Terra, still on that rocky perch she created. _

"_You know, Raven, I never liked you." The former Titan informed her._

"_I never even wanted to know you. You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar." She spoke the truth._

"_Oh, really? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and—" Terra got interrupted._

"_Shut up!" she screamed her anger was letting lose she had to control her emotions._

_Raven forms a wave of mud at Terra who parts it easily. She rides a rock towards Raven bringing a small mud ball with her, she begins to speak._

_ You're not getting mad, are you, Rae,Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums." Raven got pissed off but she tried to hide it she wouldn't let anger get the better of her!. _

_Raven was shocked Beastboy told her about that!. She kept control thogugh._

_The mud ball shapes itself into Raven's head, with features set in a fury. _

_ Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control" Raven countered back_

_Nyah, nyah, nyah. Anger is pointless. And you're calling me a liar?" she Asked._

_Raven gets to her feet and starts toward Terra, but is stopped by a mud hand that emerges to seize her ankle. She is dumped on her face; as she sits up, the blond earth-shaker floats a bit closer and brings up small stones to use as a staircase. She steps down toward ground level as she continues, with each stone falling away as she moves off it._

"_**Come** on, Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? (kneeling to Raven) That everyone liked me better than you?"_

"_Stop it!" Raven screamed. She was getting angry!._

"_Or is it that deep down inside, you really believed I was your friend?" Terra questioned, but it sounded more like a statement. Now she had hit the stop Raven's Anger let lose._

_Raven's hateful side seen in "Nevermore" burst out. Her eyes open to revile two pairs of red eyes. Her powers flare from the cloak, Her height grows to the one she attained in the fight with Dr.Light. The next words echo with hatred._

"_I trusted you!" She begins to throw rocks at Terra, who backs away from them avoiding getting hurt._

"_We trusted you, we gave you everything and you treat us like dirt!" Raven screamed at her , They had given her a home, food, let her in on the team, but most of all friendship!. And she betrayed them!._

_Raven throws a balcony railing at Terra's leg wrapping it around her, but she hops out and just avoids other materials Raven throws at her. She lunges at Terra who just backs against the wall. She summons her powers to pull Raven down under the mud, four large mud hands grab her. Terra watches as Raven is dragged then, Raven's shoulders and up are not under the brown sludge when her eyes return to the violet ones she has. Terra slowly makes her way to Raven, her eyes are narrowed as she watches. Then she speaks quietly before Raven is under._

"_Who's in control now?". Those are the last words Raven hears , with a gasp of air she's under the sludge._

(End of Flashback…..Finally lol)

Raven stared at the wall she crumbled the paper in her hands. The remembrance ticked her off ,Terra…she knew Raven's weakness, Terra tried to kill the others! Even Beastboy didn't she love him too!. Although she redeemed herself at the end by sacrificing herself in the volcano to save the city and her friends , she couldn't help but feel a little hatred. She looked at the paper once again her face softened. _"Could it be possible Beastboy still loves her?" _. She didn't dare ask Beastboy he might get hurt, but why did he still have this?. She looked around to see that no one was her she used her powers to open Beastbyos door.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos" The door slid open she stepped in and closed it. The room was as she had imagined it, messing ,and a little foul smelling caused by the pizza boxes on the floor. There was paper everywhere maybe this paper Raven had in her hand came out of the room. She picked up some papers, cheat codes, drawings, recipes for some tofu food was all she found. She looked around she had never been in Beastboy's room except for the time the Beast took her, but she could barely get a glimpse she was more worried on were he was taking her. She heard footsteps approaching. She had to get out using her powers she formed a black Raven around her and left just before Beastboy entered. The paper she was reading was floating in the air when she dropped it. Beastboy stepped forward looking confused he grabbed the paper and started reading. His expression softened his lips turned into a frown. He remembered Terra. Taking a sit on his bed he looked down at the paper, crumbling it he threw it on the floor, he was depressed he knew she wouldn't returned she was stone now. Outside his window Raven was levitating watching his reaction it. She saw how sad he felt and cursed her self for ever finding it, she didn't want Beastboy depressed again, he had returned to his normal happy self and now it was back again, depression. Slowly Beastboy walked up to the light switch in his room and turned it off. Settling in his bed he went to sleep.

Raven returned to her room and laid in her bed. She was thinking about Beastboy how sad he looked when he read the paper. Sighing she turned on her side, the question still remained "_Does Beastboy still love Terra?"_ . She closed her eyes and remembered when she saw Beastboy flirting with Terra, she always was at the back of the group so she could observe what they did , Robin and Starfire of course flirted, Cyborg tried to with other teenage girls. And Beastboy with Terra. She was alone like always, everyone had their happiness except her. She couldn't help but feel jealous….All the Titans attention was on Terra, she was insistently forgotten. _"Wait me jealous?" _Raven questioned herself in her mind. Suddenly she saw a pinkish orange color run past her mind.

"She did take all your friends" this emotion stated.

"Who are you?" Raven asked the emotion.

"Jealousy, who else!" Jealousy responded.

"I don't get Jealous!" She shouted.

"Then why am I here?" The emotion argued back.

"…I don't know but you don't belong here!"

"Whatever, fine since you only want to see the other emotions!" oh yea this was definitely Jealousy, living up to her name getting jealous of the other emotions.

"Just go away!" Raven yelled.

"I'll leave you alone for now but you cant get rid of me so easily" Jealousy vanished from view and she was left in darkness. She closed her eyes trying to sleep. Slowly her mind closed taking her to sleep.

A/n: end of Chapter 6! Yeah lol I told now the drama begins! I wont be here for 3 days! So I cant update but I promise when I come back I'll get back to writing and give you lots of chapters! 

**I wont be here for 3 days! Ok bye!**


	7. Do you still love her?

A/N: I'm back and ready to continue the story, and with my mp3 I got a lot of ideas for the story with inspiration from all the music I was listening to, (Avril L.!She rocks, Linkin park, Mariah Carey, Yellowcard and lot more!.). Although I didn't get a lot of reviews I want to thank everyone that did review. Thanks so much, ok this is chapter 7. while your reading this I'll be writing chapter 8! Yay I'm giving you guys 2 chapters in one day! Aren't you all jumping for joy lol,

I'm changing the summary, its gay, ok but the title is the same!.

I also don't like Terra , in fact I hate her GRR! Sorry, But if you love Terra I wont say anything, I respect it,.

Remember its drama!. Ok on with the story!.

Recap- Raven and Beastboy are closer now, and when Raven finds a paper that Beastboy wrote on a year ago memories flow back, memories of …Terra…,depression is back and Raven blames herself for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, (if I did it would be more interesting, there would be episodes where their just hanging out not fighting bad guys every time.!) or any songs used in this story!.

**Chapter 7.** **Do you still…**

It was 2:00 pm, and Beastboy still hadn't come out of his room. Everyone wondered why, he usually was up by 9:00 am fighting with Cyborg on what to make for breakfast. Only Raven knew why but she didn't say anything she just shook her head no when they asked her if she knew why he hadn't come out.

"Why has friend Beastboy not come out yet?" Starfire asked, she was concerned for her friend they always had breakfast together and he didn't show up. Now it was time for lunch and he was still in his room.

"I don't know Star, something must have happened" Robin answered to the girl's question he shot a look over at Raven who was reading her book ignoring them. Robin sensed that she knew something but every time he asked her she would shake her head no. There was no point in asking her again.

"Something's up ya'll BB would have been up hours ago making his nasty tofu, and right now we would have been playing game station!" Cyborg shouted. He was also concerned; Beastboy and he would be playing games right now. Cyborg looked at Robin. "Someone has to go check on him cause I don't think he overslept"

"I agree, someone has to go check on him, see if he's doing ok." Robin stated. Cyborg shook his head in agreement, Starfire also agreed they looked at Raven who hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation. She could feel their gazes through the book she slowly put it down and only started back, then went right back to reading.

"Raven go see how Beastboy is doing." The masked leader ordered. The dark teenager stared at him and finally opened her mouth to say something.

"I think he needs some time alone" she said in her usual monotone.

"But what if friend Beastboy is in require of help! What if he is sad?" The red headed alien questioned her friend. She did have a point what if he was in need of help?.

"Then why don't you go see how he's doing?" Raven asked, if Starfire wanted to know so bad why doesn't she just go herself?.

"Because friend Beastboy and I aren't very close" The Princess replied to Raven's question. To this she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, your friends" The violet haired girl crossed her arms and stared back at her female friend.

"Of course we are friends! But Beastboy and I aren't very close, like Robin and me. We would not be able to understand each other very well" Starfire answered and looked at Robin who nodded.

"That's why we think you should go, you guys are close." Robin told her. Raven looked at all three.

"What makes you think were close?" Raven asked to no one in particular. Cyborg answered this question.

"You are close, even though you don't realize it you are more close to him than any of us. You both have more in common with each other then you think, and over the last few days I noticed your friendship has gotten stronger. It's only right if you go see how he's doing." The half machine Titan said it like it was a fact! Well it was…the other's nodded in agreement. Raven was shocked was Cyborg right, and how did he notice that over the last few days they were closer?.

"He's right Raven" Robin said. He looked at her, she had on a confused expression mixed with shock.

Raven knew she had to go. Cyborg was right, and she was also curious to know how he was doing, if he still loves Terra.

"_Go to his room I want to know!" An emotion screamed in her mind. Raven winced at the pain her head began to hurt._

"_Curiosity!" Raven shouted._

"_What!" The emotion asked._

"_Leave me alone" The dark girl demanded._

"_Only if you go!"_

"_Fine, now go"_

Raven got up, leaving her book on the table. The other titans stared at her waiting to see what she would do or say.

"Fine I'll go." With that said she left the kitchen and walked to Beastboy's room. Walking down the hallway she could hear music starting to play. Raven stood still for a while a listened to the music.

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)

I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

(Rock music plays with no singing)

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one.

The song ended. Raven looked down Beastboy was broken up, depressed, he was in pain she could feel it. His choice of music hinted something. She gave a silent whisper.

"…He still loves her…"

A/N: End of chapter 7! I know its short but I'll put more chapters up because this is short . I love the song "Only one" by Yellowcard! I was looking through my music list and I saw this. So I listened to it and I thought it would go well with Beastboy since's he all depressed and "Broken up" which is said in the song. Please review! It will be appreciated, in a couple of hours chapter 8 will be up that's when bb and rea talk and beastboy sorts out his feelings.


	8. Sorting out feelings

A/n: thanx for the review Kiara-so-cute and PrincessofDiamonds ! Ok so this is chapter 8! I'll make this longer! 

I saw Teen Titans yay! "How long is Forever" I haven't seen that in a long time! its very sad, I felt bad for Raven she went crazy she was left alone, an bb a 1 man zoo,cy stuck in the tower, rob- nightwing had it good, but no starfire! But in the end they all joined together.

Still hating terra!

Drama drama!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or any songs used in my story.**

Chapter 8. Sorting out Feelings

Raven slowly walked down the hallway. Cautiously she approached his door pondering over knocking or not. Her mind in a confusion some emotions like Curiosity urged her to knock, others like Timid told her not to. She decided and knocked softly on his door. Raven heard rustling behind the door then the door opened revealing Beastboy in a bad state he looked awful his eyes bloodshot red, probably from crying, he's shoulders dropped down, his lips in a frown. He looked depressed she felt a pang of guilt, if she hadn't gone snooping in his room he wouldn't of found that paper. She felt saddened to. The way he looked this emotional state made her sad to see him like that. Of course Beastboy didn't know she was in his room so he had no idea why she looked guilty. Raven looked down to the floor thinking of what to say. She looked up again and saw Beastboy's confused look. She began to speak.

"Beastboy…are you alright?" Raven asked, looking into his eyes she saw them begin to water. His eyelids closed shutting him of sight. He opened them again but this caused tears to escape his eyes, falling down his cheek. He turned away embarrassed that Raven was seeing him cry "_men don't cry!" _he yelled in his head. Then again he wasn't a man yet, but a teenager.

The violet haired girl's face softened slowly she placed a hand on his right shoulder. He shivered at the touch. It was unusual for her to have any physical contact with anyone. He turned around Raven's hand falling to her side.

"It's ok" She whispered for only him to hear. He wiped his eyes and turned back around and looked at Raven.

"Can I come in?" She asked, she knew that would sound weird to him she never went in anyone's room. Beastboy looked shock for a moment then nodded and moved to the side letting her in. Cautiously she walked in avoiding stepping on some clothes on the floor. She stood in the middle of the floor looking uncomfortable, she saw him sit on his bed.

"You can sit down" He gave her permission and she sat down on hid bed, her weight moving the bed a little. They both looked down. Then Raven broke the silence

"We can talk if its ok with you…" She said choosing her words carefully.

"I…guess" He looked down.

"It's ok Beastboy" She softly told him. He looked up he looked frustrated. He stood up.

"No it's not ok! How would you know anyway! You don't know what happened." He yelled at her. Raven looked up at him again with a guilty expression on her face. Beastboy noticed again, she was hiding something.

"Beast—" She didn't finish only to get interrupted by Beastboy who looked angrier.

"What are you hiding?" Beastboy demanded he was getting out of control, she didn't know what happened….or did she?.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Raven stood up and yelled back. She wasn't about to let him and yell at her and she knew she wouldn't sit there and do nothing.

"Yes you are! Then why do you have guilty look on your face?" He shouted he pointed to her face. She grew angry to but she had to control it.

"I don't" she stated slowly turning around avoiding his gaze but she could feel him staring at her back.

Beastboy put his hand down and fell on his bed his face in his hands. His back shivered as he quietly sobbed. Raven turned around when she heard him she frowned it hurt her to much to see him like that so vulnerable. She approached him and sat on his bed.

"I feel so—" He trailed of crying in his hands.

"Beastboy I know what happened" She admitted, he had to know even if he would get mad at her she had to be honest. Beastboy stared at her.

"How?…" He questioned her he was angry but he had calmed down.

"I…When, I was walking down the hallway I found the paper…" She trailed off she didn't know wheter to continue or not.

"Continue" Beastboy said.

"I, was curious…so I looked at it and saw what it was…" She looked at him he had a confused expression.

"but how did it end up in my room?" He asked the dark girl, Raven looked down and bit her lip. She had to tell him.

"I went in your room…" She answered him.

"You went in my room, you left it there so I can see it?" He demanded to know he thought she left it in there to make him depressed was this some cruel sick joke!.

"No! its not like that!" She defended herself she didn't want Beastboy to think of her as to do such a thing.

"Then what? Why did you go in my room!" He looked in her eyes.

"I…I…wanted to know if you still…loved her…" She whispered barley audible but Beastboy heard it. His eyes widened. He looked at her .his anger left he felt sad again, Terra the memories flowed back to him. Did he still love Terra?.

"Do you…still love her?" Raven asked.

"I, think I do…I don't know…" He whispered, Terra was a part of his life a very important part. She held a special place in his heart.

Raven frowned a little, she was hurt she didn't know why, but she wasn't going to show Beastboy this she looked up her face straight.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to—" she got interrupted.

"It's ok, I'm not angry at you…"

"No its not that, I'm sorry…for reminding you of her…I didn't want to bring you pain" She didn't mean to, and she felt terrible for doing that.

"It's ok, I was going to find it sooner or later I guess…but…why did you want to know?" He asked, curiosity covering his face.

"Want to know what?…" Raven asked she knew what she was just playing dumb she didn't want to explain because frankly she didn't know either.

"…Never mind…"

"…Beastboy you will get through this, I know Terra is an important part of your life, but she may not return…there will be no point in being depressed when she may not comeback…look forward to the future instead of looking back at the past. I'm sure you will find love again." She placed a hand on his shoulder. Beastboy looked at her in astonishment she had wise words. She was right he had to look to the future not the past, but Terra will always be a part of him.

Beastboy gave a small smile, Raven did as well. They looked at each other, Beastboy all of a sudden hugged her. Raven tensed she was shocked she would never let anyone touch her but Beastboy was depressed so she had to make an exception, also she wanted to hug him as well. She placed her arms around his back and hugged him to.

"Thank you Raven" Beastboy said in her ear.

"Your welcome" She responded softly. They let go of their embrace. Raven pulled her hood up, "The other's are expecting you" She said as she opened his door. Beastboy nodded and left the room with Raven. The door closed behind them.

There was a figure outside Beastboy's window, But you couldn't tell what or who it was.

A/N: dun dun dun! Who is it ? lol, well sorry this is short to, don't worry ill update again if I get reviews. Poor BB he had mixed feelings, sadness/anger/love! I had to think really hard I tried to make Raven stay in character!. I still believe in bb.rea! this is just drama it will get interesting stay tuned!. If I get reviews ill update again today if not then you'll wait till tomorrow.

REVIEW! PLEASE!.

Peace out!.


	9. Things begin to be noticed

A/N: thanx for the reviews! Whoa I got a lot for that last chapter, oh you want to know so bad who that "figure" is right! Lol, you'll know…in time but for know BB is still sad...

I just found out I'm going to Pennsylvania this Friday for 3 days again! I know this sucks so I'll update as much as possible! Please kept reading you guys are the only reason why I'm writing!…..that and I really wanted to do a romance/drama fic of bb and rea!.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any songs in this story.**

Chapter 9. What's up with Robin and Cy? 

The two Titans walked down the hallway in silence, they stood in front of the living room door which Raven opened. Inside Robin,Starfire and Cyborg where sitting on the coach watching Mtv's TRL. Beastboy and Raven neared the couch, the masked leader noticed the two and stood up.

"Beastboy you're here" Robin said. The others heard him and turned to see Beastboy.

"Friend Beastboy it is Glorious to see you!" Starfire announced happily, embracing him in a tight hugged that was squeezing the air out of him.

"Starfire you killing him!" Raven shouted. The red head let go quickly and put on an apologetic face.

"I am sorry friend Beastboy" She apologized then asked the question everyone was wondering.

"But, why were you in your room all this time?" The princess asked.

"Yea BB, what happened, I was waiting all morning to play game station with you" Cyborg questioned his green friend, who looked down at the floor in response to their question. Raven noticed and frowned she shot a glare at Cyborg.

"What'd I do!" The half robot shouted at Raven, who only rolled her eyes in response. Robin noticed that Raven wasn't happy with the questions they were asking Beastboy, something was up and like always he wouldn't stop till he knew.

"What happened Beastboy?" The Boy Wonder asked his eyes focused on the depressed team member. Raven shot him a glare to but Robin acted like he didn't see it.

"Beastboy?" He asked again since The green titan didn't respond.

"I...rather not talk about it…" Beastboy replied he left the room to the kitchen.

"Nice job" Raven said sarcastically to their leader who only lifted an eyebrow.

"Raven what happened?" Robin asked the purple haired girl.

"If Beastboy wont tell you then, I wont as well" Raven responded folding her arms across her chest.

"Raven this is not the time to be loyal to Beastboy, something is wrong with him and we could all help him." Robin argued back to the girl. Folding his arms across his chest too.

"All I can tell you is that _in time_ he _will _be ok" With that said she left to the kitchen to see if Beastboy was all right.

"But what if—" Robin was cut off by Starfire.

"Robin if Raven says he will be ok then we must trust her." The tamarainean Princess spoke.

"Yea Robin we can trust Raven" Cyborg sided with Starfire.

Robin looked at them for a moment then sighed in defeat.

"All right…" He turned back to the TV. The others followed.

"Ah man who am I gonna play game station with now?" Cyborg shouted in the air throwing up his arm in frustration.

(A/N: cyborg doesn't want to play with Robin cause Robin kicks his ass at videogames lmao!)

In the kitchen---

Beastboy was sitting down picking at the tablecloth. He sighed as his eyes began to mist early signs of crying. He felt miserable, after they asked the questions he thought more about her. He couldn't tell them he didn't have the strength to if he tried; he would of broken down in front of them. He had heard Robin and Raven arguing, his ears picked it up because of his animal like qualities he could hear them from afar. He remembered to thank Raven for not saying anything, when he saw her. Just then footsteps approached him. Raven appeared in front of him she took a sit across from him and began to speak.

"Beastboy are you ok?" She asked she knew she had asked him this many times. Beastboy still picking at the cloth responded.

"…Not really" He honestly said. There was a brief moment of silence.

"…………."

"Raven…I wanted to thank you for not telling them about you know…" He looked up at her.

"I wouldn't tell anyone if you wouldn't, it's not their business anyway…" She responded back. Beastboy gave a small smile. Raven also did but it only stayed for a quick 3 secounds. Beastboy blinked his eyes a couple of times he didn't know if Raven really smiled.

"Well anyway thanks Rea" He said calling her by her nickname.

"Raven" She corrected him.

Beastboy stared at her for a moment then laughed a little. Raven smiled again she was glad she could make him laugh he wouldn't be so sad. _"Wait…why am I smiling a lot?" _she thought to herself this wasn't like her. She decided to push the thought away she didn't any emotions talking her right now. She looked at Beastboy.

"Are you hungry… I… can make you some, breakfast or lunch, whatever it is.?" She offered him. He looked at her in surprise. Was Raven offering to make him breakfasts!. This was strange she usual didn't do any nice acts. When she appeared at his door it was enough of shock now she was offering him breakfast. Beastboy stared at her in confusion he really didn't have an appetite but he didn't want to spoil this nice act Raven was offering.

"…I guess…but you don't have to though—" He got interrupted by the dark girl.

"No I want to…how about tofu eggs?" She asked seeming rather calm about the situation she didn't realize how out of the ordinary this looked. Beastboy nodded his head. She turned around towards the fridge taking out the tofu egg carton. Placing a pan on the stove she began to pour oil then cracked two eggs, making scrambled eggs in a matter of minutes. She took a fork out and placed it on the plate. She slid it down at Beastboy then handed him a piece of bread.

"Thanks Raven" he thanked her. She nodded in response and watched him take the first bite. He chewed it slowly taking time to taste it, finding that he was actually hungry he finshed it all.

"Was it good?" The azarathean asked him.

"Better then good" He smiled at her.

"Good, lets go see what the others are up to." Raven stood up but saw that the green shape shifter was hesitant. She immediately realized why.

"Don't worry I wont let them ask you anything your not comfortable with" She informed him she would make sure of it. He nodded and stood up both went to the living room where the three titans were still watching TRL on Mtv.

In the living room---

"Hey BB" Cyborg greeted.

"Hey" Beastboy greeted back he took a seat next to Cyborg, Raven taking a sit next to Beastboy or at the end where she usual sat. They all watched but Raven got bored and told Robin to change the channel.

"Robin change the channel this is boring" She told him she really wasn't into the hip hop music that was playing on the TV. The song changed to a rock song.

"Fi—" Robin didn't get to finish when Beastboy yelled for him not to.

"No! dude wait I want to hear this song!" they all stared at him, Raven didn't want to hear this but since Beastboy wanted to she would let him she didn't want to make him anymore depressed.

"Fine, Robin don't change it yet" Raven told the masked leader he nodded and set the control down. All five titans turned to the TV and watched and listened to the music video.

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

The way she sees it's me

On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

The song ended.

Beastboy smiled to himself. The other Titans stared at Raven. She looked back in confusion and annoyance.

"What?" Raven asked clearly confused at all the looks she was getting.

Robin nudge Cyborg this time. The half robot grinned in returned. Starfire smiled at Raven which kinda scared her.

"Nothing friend Raven!" The alien princess smiled more widely. Raven raised an eyebrow then shrugged she left the living room to go meditate.

"I need to meditate." She Told them and left to the roof.

"Robin you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cyborg asked his leader who smiled in return.

"Oh yea…I know exactly what your thinking, and I couldn't agree more" Robin grinned at him they both snickered. What were they thinking!. Were they jumping to conclusions, Why did they always nudge each other!. Something is up.

"What could you not agree on more Friend Robin?" Starfire asked poking her head into their conversation. Her curiosity was showing. Robin stopped his snickering and turned to Starfire realizing how close she was he blushed a ruby red. Cyborg noticed and laughed, _"When they ever gonna admit their feelings?" _he thought. Robin still hadn't admitted his feelings to Starfire yet he was still waiting for Raven to ask her if she liked him back.

"Uh… nothing Star" Robin responded nervously tugging on his uniform.

"Oh…well I will ask if I can accompany Raven on her meditating!" She announced as she floated to the direction of the roof. Robin gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close" He whispered.

"A little to close" Cyborg said. Beastboy grinned.

"What are you grinning about, don't think I don't know what the song means" The boy wonder said. Beastboy shrugged all he knew was that it reminded him of Raven and that it was a cool song but not anymore. But what Robin and Cyborg thought was much more, much more.

A/N: end of chapter 9! I tried to make it longer! Tomorrow I will update again at least 2 times, next chapter Starfire and Raven talk about stuff….or Robin…lol, yea Star time to admit your feelings for the hot leader lol!.

**Please review! I beg you!. I cant go on with no reviews.! **


	10. Girl Talk

A/N: Yay I got reviews, I shall write more chapters for you!. I didn't now people would like it!.

Ok so in this chapter Raven and Starfire are going to talk "Girl talk" or whatever it is lol. There will definitely be fluff. Between rob/star and bb/rea.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any songs used in my story.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story thanx for those who reviewed! **

**For the person with an attitude problem I don't read every story on this site,so how am I supposed to know it had the same title? There are probably other people who have the same title or planning to make a story with the title and I wont care, Shessh.**

**Well Onward with the Story!**

**Chapter 10. Girl Talk**

Starfire was floating down the hallway to the roof. She could hear Raven chanting the all to familiar words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted she was levitating in the air with her legs crossed. Her pointer finger and thumb touched in each hand.

Starfire walked up to Raven with a smile spread on her lips.

"Raven I wish to accompany you on your meditation!" The princess chirped loudly, startling Raven out of her trance. She fell to the floor on her but, wincing at the pain she looked up to an all to cheerful Starfire.

"Starfire…how many times have I told you not to do that!" She shouted clearly annoyed. The alien chuckled nervously.

"Um…I have forgotten friend Raven…how many times did you tell me?" Starfire asked her goth friend. Raven simply sighed her question wasn't, meant to be taken seriously.

"Forget it Starfire, you can meditate with me if you want." Raven said. The tamarianean smiled and clapped her hands.

"Glorious after the meditation I shall make the pudding of happiness!" She looked forward to making her pudding. Raven on the other hand didn't look quite happy. So she suggested something else.

"Um…how about we have one of those "Girl talks" you wanted so much instead of making the pudding?" The dark girl was hoping she would say yes, because she really didn't want to eat that pudding. No offense to Starfire but she sucks at cooking.

Starfire appeared to be thinking this over "Girl talk" or Pudding of Happiness. She finally made up her mind.

"I wish to do the "Girl talk"!" She knew this might be her only chance to talk to Raven like have a real conversation.

Raven let out a sigh of relief. She nodded to Starfire and they both started to meditate.

1 hour later---

"Friend let us do the "Girl talk"!" Starfire squealed dragging Raven to her room.

Just as they finished meditating Starfire was a little to exciting about their future talk.

They entered Starfire's room, which was to bright and to Pink!. Raven shielded her eyes with her arm adjusting to the brightness slowly.

"Starfire you should consider redecorating" Raven said plainly.

"Why is it not pretty?" The Princess asked in confusion.

"A little to pretty…" Raven stated taking a sit next to Starfire. She took a pillow and placed it on her lap so did Starfire and they Started their conversation.

"So what shall we talk about Friend Raven!" Starfire smiled she was eager to have this "once in a life time" talk with her friend.

Raven thought, they could talk about the titans, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin…_"Wait Robin…I forgot he asked me to ask her if she liked him" _she thought so with that she asked Starfire. She wouldn't just come out and ask her but work her way up.

"Um…what do you think about the guys?" Raven asked choosing her words carefully. Starfire thought for a minute.

"Well Cyborg is very friendly and helpful! He is also very intelligent, he also is a caring person" The alien explained. Raven nodded.

"Like the big brother we never had" Raven said. Starfire smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What do you think of Friend Beastboy!" The red headed alien asked. Raven thought for a moment.

"Uh…he is a nice person, always looking on the positive side, he tries to make us smile with his jokes even though they're corny…he can be supportive at times, and when things go bad …he's always their to help…all in all he's not such a bad guy" Raven informed her friend who only stared at her in awe what an explanation She snapped out of her trance.

"I agree he is a good person!". Now it was Raven's turn.

"Wat do you think about…Robin…be honest" The azarathean knew Starfire couldn't back out now it was time to confess. The alien Princess looked nervous she started to wiggle her fingers, Raven raised an eyebrow why was she so nervous its not like noone already knew, then again she didn't know she was just as clueless as Robin.

"…Robin…is a very nice friend, he takes time to explain things to me, he helps me when we are fighting villains, and he always has something nice to say, he always greets me with a warm smile, he is always by my side when I am in need of help… he is one of the nicest earth people I have meet…Robin is very special to me…" Starfire told Raven all this she was sincere, but the last few words were not as strong, she was sad.

"Is Robin…more…than just a friend to you?…" Raven asked slowly Starfire looked up at her and nodded, the Princess's eyes began to water.

"I fear Robin does not share the same feelings for me…" Starfire looked down and hugged her pillow. Raven eyes widened. Did Starfire just say that how can she be so clueless. It was time to show her proof.

"Starfire I think Robin feels the same for you, look at this picture look at robin." Raven held a picture of Starfire and Robin at the park, Robin had a hand around her waist and Starfire was smiling wide (who wouldn't!). But Robin had a light blush on his cheeks he also smiled at her but not an ordinary smile, a smile that one would give when they deeply loved someone and couldn't take their eyes off of.

Starfire's eyes widened. Was it possible that Robin liked her back to?. Raven looked at her reaction.

"Starfire, Robin likes you, don't you see the way he smiles at you, how he talks to you he treats differently but in a good way he has the same feelings for you I know, trust me" Raven explained to her, Starfire smiled she took the picture in her hands and stared at it.

"Starfire, he told me he liked you, now its time for you to tell him that you like him."

Starfire put the picture by her bed and smiled more she turned to Raven.

"Friend Raven I am so happy, thank you for showing me that Robin feels the same way too!." Starfire hugged Raven tightly. "Oh thank you so much Friend! I "owe you" as the earth people say!"

"No problem" Raven said.

Robin's room---

Robin was in his room looking over the evidence he had of the villains they fought. No one had attacked the city in a long time so he found that strange…something was up…but what. Suddenly a knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. He crossed the room and opened the door. There stood Raven.

"Raven?" Robin questioned this was weird Raven at his door.

"Robin I'm here to tell you that I just talked to Starfire and she admitted to having feelings for you too" Raven explained a small smile formed on her face. Robin smiled to his face lightened up.

"Really!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I suggest you go look for her" the goth girl suggested. She left.

Robin closed his door and smiled widely. He shot a fist in the air "Yes!" he shouted.

Raven was down the hall when she heard Robin shout "Yes!". She smiled and kept on walking.

In front of Starfire's door---

Knock,Knock,Knock 

Someone was knocking on Starfire's door. She was on her bed looking at the picture when the knock startled her.

"Who is it?" The Princess asked going to the door.

"Uh…it's me…Robin" Robin responded nervously.

Starfire smiled and opened the door.

"Friend Robin it is great to see you!" Starfire chirped happily.

"It's great to see you to…um can we talk?" He asked.

"Yes, come in" She offered moving aside.

"Um I wanted to go somewhere else like the park…is it alright?" the boy wonder was nervous this was his weakness. He saw her confused expression but she smiled then.

"Alright" She agreed. They both left her room heading to the park.

A/N: end of chapter I know its short. Next chapter is when Starfire and Robin talk. Stay tuned.!


	11. Admitting Feelings and Payback

A/n: THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry if I didn't update fast but I don't have a lot of time cause I'm going to be starting school soon! So its gonna take longer to update. Also sorry for no Fluffiness goodness of BB and Rea.! Their my #1 fave couple!. But I need to get the Robin and Starfire thing over with so in this chapter they get together then we go back to the bb and rea problem dealing with beastboy's sadness,anger and confusion. In the next chapter!.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs used in this story.**

**Chapter 11. Admitting Feelings and Payback**

Cyborg had just finished waxing his car. He needed to talk to Robin about getting upgrades to the car. He left the garage to his room.

"Hey Robin!" He knocked loudly. No one answered.

"Robin?…you there?" He asked . No one answered.

"Guess he ain't her…were could he be…maybe he at Stars room!" He smiled slyly. (A/N: Cy you have a dirty mind!).

Cyborg grinning from ear to ear walked to Starfire's room.

"Starfire?" He asked. No one answered.

"Star?…is Robin in there?" He shouted. No one answered.

"They're not here." A monotone voice informed him from behind.

"Raven! Hey girl, where Robin and Starfire at?" The half robot asked Raven.

"They left, they needed to talk." Responded the violet haired girl.

"Oh…but where they at?" Cyborg kept asking.

"I don't know, all I know is they have something important to say to each other." Raven finished the conversation and left to the kitchen.

"_Robin and Starfire are gonna finally admit their feelings!" _thought Cyborg as a smile spread on his lip he left to play game station.

In the park---- time 7:30 pm

The two Titans had arrived at the Jump City Park the sunset shined as it retreating to have the moon take its place. The Park was empty so it gave them more then enough privacy. As they walked down the side walk. Both Titans were thinking about what to say to brake the silence.

Robin's mind—

"Come one say something your acting like an idiot!" Robin mentally screamed at himself.

"_Well what do I say?." He shouted at himself. Great Robin was going crazy!._

"_Um…How about you start by admitting your feelings!."_

"_Yea I know but what do I say?._

"_Tell her how much you love her, tell her how beautiful she is, how kind and caring, how sweet. She's just prefect, she's all you can ever want in a girl.."_

"_Not bad, I'll say that."_

Out of Robin's mind.—

They had arrived at a bench and Starfire took a sit. Robin sit next to her and looked at the sunset. He sighed he needed to tell her now or never.

"Starfire?" He began.

"Yes Friend Robin" The alien Princess responded she turned to him and smiled. Robin smiled back.

"I…I need to tell you something important…something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." He looked in her eyes and held her hands in his. Starfire gasped and smiled, her eyes looked back at him.

"Robin…" She whispered she was so happy, Robin smiled again the look in her eyes gave him confidence. He needed to tell her how he felt, he had been keeping this for years, he wanted to be with her tell her he loved her everyday he saw her.

"Starfire…every since the day I saw you I knew you were the right girl for me…you are kind caring, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…" He started, holding her hands in a tighter grip.

Starfire blushed, staring at him lovingly his words touched her, but he wasn't finished not yet…

"You showed me true happiness, your smile always made my day… you always had fate in me when things went wrong…Every time I saw you I knew you were the reason to live.You are everything I would ever want in a girl,… Starfire your just the girl I'm looking for…I …love you." He finished looking nervous he hoped she would love him to. He looked in her eyes and he saw her look back at him her green eyes twinkled, she had the brightest smile.

"Oh Robin…I love you to, so very much!" She admitted. Robin smiled widely and leaned in to take her in his embrace, her warm skin touched his, her hair under his chin, he took in her scent, she smelled of strawberries, nuzzling her neck with his chin he tightened the hug. Starfire started to cry of pure happiness, her tears flowed over her lips to Robin's shoulder. Robin felt her tears and broke from their embrace.

"Starfire are you okay?" The boy wonder asked the girl he loved deeply. She looked up at him smiling with joy as she sniffed.

"Yes Robin I am just so overjoyed!" She told him. Robin smiled and wiped her tears away, He stared at her and she stared back at him their gazes fell to each other's lips. Slowly they leaned in, Robin placed a hand on her cheek his fingers lightly on her flesh, and they were millimeters apart, when their lips meet for the first time. Starfire felt a jolt of happiness, Robin wrapped his arms around her as did Starfire.The kiss lasted a couple of seconds it was short but sweet an experience they both enjoyed. Starfire sighed it was the perfect first kiss, she leaned on Robin's shoulder, he placed his arms around her shoulder. The moon was out now shining with stars illuminating the night sky. Then they saw a flying star fly across the night. Robin smiled as he held close the girl he loves and would always love.

At the Tower---

"I'm gonna win I'm gonna win, What, no no no, wrong! Oh **_now_** its on!" Cyborg yelled at the TV screen. He was playing a game with someone online he was winning when the tables turned now he was getting his ass kicked.

His ninja had been taking hard hits from his opponent. Who was a girl!.

"I aint losing to a girl!" Screamed Cyborg as he pressed the buttons rapidly trying to win the game it was at the final round one hit determined the winner.

"You going down! just one more hi—" All of a sudden the Screen went blank. Cyborg froze he stared at the Tv in horror. He's mouth went the floor his eyes widened. He let out a scream that probably woke everyone in City.

"Didn't think I'd forget the prank you pulled on me." Stated no one other then Beastboy who had the plug to the game station spinning in the air. His face wasn't happy though he wasn't even laughing…oh shit! It was payback time! And wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Dude BB, (laughs nervously) uh…we can work something out right…(gulp)….right?" The half robot asked nervously. Beastboy grinned evilly, from behind his back he pulled out a bucket of motor oil filled balloons!.

"Ah! BB can we talk about this? I mean it was just a little prank!" He stuttered backing away slowly from the green teenager.

"One little prank! Dude you humiliated me! Now its payback." Beastboy grabbed a balloon and flung it at his face. Cyborg saw the balloon coming.

(Slow motion….)

"Nooooooooooo!" Cyborg shouted as the motor filled balloon got closer and closer.

"Ooooohhhhhhh shi—" Splat!. Right in the face pushing him down to the floor.

(end of slow motion)

Beastboy stared emotionless. Cyborg looked frightened he backed up against the wall putting his hands up to defend himself from any future throws. Beastboy bounced a balloon in his hand; he threw it at Cyborg with force. It went soaring threw the air picking up speed when a sudden black aura surrounded it stopping it from colliding with its victim.

"Beastboy, I think that's enough" Raven commented as she set the balloon to the floor. She stared at Beastboy who had a shocked expression his planned for revenge just got interrupted.

"Raven! I didn't get my full revenge.!" Shouted Beastboy as he glared at raven his forehead scrunched up showing his disappointment.

"Your not only getting revenge, your letting your depression and anger out on Cyborg." Raven stated without emotion as she glared back at him. Beastboy looked at her then his expression returned to the sad one. His eyes fell to the floor. He sighed then looked at Cyborg who was staring at him with fear and confusion. Beastboy helped him up.

"I'm sorry Cy I don't know what came over me…I haven't been feeling well." Beastboy told him. Cyborg looked with concern.

"Its alright BB…but what's wrong?" Cyborg questioned the depressed Titan.

"Cyborg I don—" Raven started but got interrupted.

"No Raven…it's ok…I'll tell him" Beastboy said, Raven nodded but was unsure.

"Yesterday…I found….something that reminded me of …Terra….I keep thinking about her1 god im so stupid!." Beastboy explained to his half robot friend. Cyborg's face turned tocorcern he didn't know it was about…Terra. He placed on his shoulder.

"BB...man I'm sorry…but don't put yourself down…Terra is in the past…you'll be alright in time I promise" Cyborg spoke to his green friend. Beastboy nodded but he still looked depressed.

Raven sighed, a frown creped over her face Beastboy was still depressed they had to do something to help him forget. But what?...

A/N: End of chapter I'll write another chapter while you read this, there will probably be action in the next chapter…Robin and Starfire are Together now!. I hope the fluff was good. That was their first kiss so I'm not going to make them make out! Put they will later in the story. But I'm going to focus on BB and Rea.! Please review!.


	12. Visions

A/N: thanx for reviews! Damn I got them real fast its nice to know some ones reading my fic!….

Please keep reading my story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any songs used in this story!**

**Chapter 12. Visions**

**3 days later---**

In the living room---

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven were discussing Beastboy.

"Friends I am worried, Beastboy has not left his room for three days.! He has not eaten much and he doesn't even play the "games of video!" I fear he has gotten worse! And there is no way of helping him if we do not know!." The alien exclaimed, everything she said was true Cyborg and Raven knew why, but Robin and Starfire didn't know.

Cyborg thought if he should tell them maybe they could help. But he wasn't sure if he should they might make it worse, by bringing up Terra a lot. He looked at Raven, his face told her if they should tell them. Raven glared for a moment…hten she nodded slowly.

Robin…Starfire" The tall Titan began. The couple turned to him.

"Me and Raven know why BB is locked in his room." Cyborg stated. Robin looked shocked.

"Cyborg why didn't you tell us! I know Raven wont tell!" Robin shouted.

"Robin we don't have any right to tell you Beastboy's personal things, but we have agreed to tell you since he has only gotten worse." Raven commented as she shot Robin a glare. Robin folded his arms acroos his chest.

"Now you come to your senses!" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin there is no need for shouting we should be grateful Friend Cyborg and friend Raven have decided to tell us." Starfire stated as she held his hand. Robin looked at her and gave in.

"Fine sorry…so…what happened to him?" He asked.

"…Beastboy has remembered someone…" Raven started to say as she looked down at the floor. Robin arched an eyebrow then looked at Cyborg, who only nodded.

"Who…who did he remember?." Robin slowly said. He looked at them.

"Someone…from his past." Cyborg said.

"Who is it friends?" Starfire questioned taking a step forward.

"…Terra…" Raven spat out, even the name got her depressed and angry…Terra was bringing all this pain to him.

Robin froze, Starfire gasped. They were both shocked, they hadn't heard her name for a long time. Suddenly all the memories came back. When she first met them, when she left, her return,…her betrayal….then her death.

"So that's why he's locked in his room." Robin put the pieces together he was depressed over Terra. Raven and Cyborg nodded.

"Friends we must do something!" The tamaranean princess insisted.

"Yeah Star's right we cant leave the poor guy alone in his depression." Cyborg agreed.

"Well what can we do, Beastboy doesn't want to get out of his room." Raven said. As she looked at them for ideas.

"…I think we should go to the park and maybe play games…and bring lots of…Tofu snacks." Cyborg suggested. He wasn't sure what to do. Starfire beamed and clapped her hands.

"Yes that is an excellent idea!" Starfire chirped.

"Yea it is…but the problem is getting him out of his room…"Raven informed them who looked at her in disappointment for getting their hopes down.

"Raven's right…" Robin told them.

"I'll go talk to him and I'll try to get him out of his room" Raven left them going to Beastboy's room.

Beastboy's room--- (while the others where talking)

"I want to get over her I really do but every time I try, she comes back all the memories remind me of how I love her…" Beastboy was in his room talking to himself, he was weak he hadn't eaten much he hadn't done anything except thinking about her, he tried to get her out of his mind. He didn't want to suffer anymore.

"Beastboy look at the future like Raven said……….Raven…she's been so helpful and…caring….**_CARING, no way._** She just pity's me." He convinced himself. He was sitting on his bed looking at a picture that had the whole team including Terra. He looked at Terra she was smiling, then back at Raven who only glared at the camera. He turned the to the next page on the photo album. A picture of him and Terra on the side was the Starfire and Robin smiling at the two. He looked at Raven she was far away in the picture. He looked closely and saw her face she looked sad!. The supposedly emotionless girl looked at the two couples with sad eyes.

"Whoa…" Was the only thing Beastboy could say as he closed the photo album.

A knock on his door got him out of his thoughts.

He made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Raven" she responded from the other side of door. Beastboy stood still Raven was there he remembered the photo her sad expression. He looked down…

"…Beastboy?" Raven asked again he hadn't opened the door when he heard it was her. She felt hurt she thought Beastboy didn't want to talk to her. she was about to leave when he opened the door.

"Raven…hi…um... come in…" Beastboy he looked at her face and remembered the face in the picture. He looked at her with concern, the goth looked back at him with confusion wasn't she supposed to be the one concerned. She stepped in and sat on the bed, Beastboy sat next to her. Raven saw the photo album on the bed and shook her head.

"Beastboy looking at these photos only worsens the pain" She told him as she took the album in her hands. Beastboy looked down and sighed.

"I know…" He whispered softly.

"Don't worry, you have to get out of here…being locked in your room isn't good for you." She stated as she sat cross legged on his bed. He looked at her with confusion.

"And this is coming from the girl who locks herself in her room a lot too." Beastboy said.

"Uh…" Raven didn't know what to say she was embarrassed. Beastboy smiled making her more nervous. All of a sudden a lamp in his room exploded. They were left in darkness.

"Um..opps" she said. As she looked around the room in darkness. The only light coming in was the light from the hallway shining in from under the door.

"It's ok…I think I have a flash light under my bed somewhere.." He could see better then most people in the dark. He leaned over his bed and stuck his hand under it rummaging threw his things under there. Raven sat still she was blind so to avoid getting hurt she didn't make any movements. Moments later she heard Beastboy.

"I found it, hope it works" He pressed the button and sure enough it worked. He used the flashlight to see where he was he pointed it to his right and saw Raven's violet eyes squinting at the light.

"Beastboy! You're damaging my eyes!" She shouted as she threw he hands in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry" he apologized and took it away from her eyes. He used it to make his way to the door and opened it. He motioned for her to walk straight to him. She got up and followed the light. She suddenly tripped on something falling forward, but beastboy caught her in his arms. She looked in his green eyes suddenly she saw something else.

(Vision)

_"Let her go!" Screamed Beastboy he looked hurt scars covered his face, long gashes were on his arms his uniform looked ripped. He was barley able to stand much less talk._

"_Never not until I get all the power I want!" Shouted a figure the voice sounded familiar. Raven couldn't see the person, since it was hiding in the shadows. Then she heard a scream._

_(End of vision.)_

The vision was short but it had scared she saw Beastboy hurt badly and she didn't know why, the vision didn't tell her anything!.

She screamed and opened her eyes she was staring at green eyes again. Beastboy looked worried.

"Raven what's wrong?" He shouted she was still in his arms and shaking violently. She opened the door and left running to her room.

"Raven wait!" He shouted but she had flew out of the Tower.

The rest of the Titans had come running to Beastboy.

"What happened! I heard Raven scream!" Yelled Robin as he stared at Beastboy who looked shocked.

"I don't know she just screamed and ran she wouldn't tell me what happened!." Beastboy shouted anxiously.

"Friend Raven left?" Starfire joined in the conversation.

"Yes but I don't know where!" Beastboy responded.

"We'll find her!." Shouted Cyborg.

A/N: End of Chapter 11. surprise surprise what a twist! Keep reading. Please review!.


	13. Is it the right thing to do?

A/n: thanx for the reviews! Sorry for not updating in a long time! I just started high school today! Omg im fucking scared…who was the asshole that put public speaking in my schedule? I don't do well in that!…well now for my update I'm sorry if its short, I will keep writing this story but it will take time because I have school now, on weekends I'll write as much as I can!.

I didnt know what title to give this story so thats why its Just the girl im looking for, becuase of the first chapter i might change it later...i dont know.just a warning in case i do and you cant find it...it might be "A Raven's Problems" or "Is there Happiness in this Life?" dont know but ill tell you next chapter.

eagle303- thank you so much! im happy the raven/beastboy thing is in character!i love your review!.

I love all my reviews!

Riobella- i also dislike Terra alot! yes im a Terra hater! lol, the bad guy i already know who it will be be actually there will be two enemys but cant give away the whole story so read on! and in time and chapters you will know all of you!.

Keep reading!

Im going to make a one-shot later on a song that I love to death! Be sure to read it!.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs in this story 

**Rated T – means there will be Cursing, violence. Later in the future some romance parts to.**

**Chapter 13. Is it the right thing to do?**

"No! this can't happen!" Raven half screamed half whispered to herself as she walked down the alleys of Jump City. Her cloaked wrapped tightly around her the cool night air numbed her cheek The vision she had scared her, Beastboy was badly hurt in her vision, she couldn't see the figure that did that to him!. She hoped this vision was not of the future. If it was she would never live peacefully knowing this was to happen.

She walked deeper into the alleyways into the darkness she leaned against the wall using her arms to hug herself from the cold night air. She kept replaying the vision in her head trying to find a clue a hint anything! That could tell her why Beastboy was hurt.

"Look who we have here!." Someone laughed. Raven turned to see who it was. No one she knew, a gang member surrounded by other members to. Raven merely glared at him. Slowly she got up she was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her.

"Where you going, no need to rush we would _really_ like your company." He grinned. The other gang members surround her and their leader. Raven knew what they were going to do and she wasn't going to let them not with out a fight.

"Don't.Touch.Me!" She yelled in his face. Her anger, rising, by the second.

"Yo you aint anyone to yell at the boss.!" A member shouted at her pointing a finger to her face. She only stared at him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do." She growled at him.

"I'm his best friend." He responded back with fist clenched tight.

"More like his dog to me…" Raven declared as she narrowed her eyes at him.

The other gang members gasped some laughed others went "Ohh!.". She pulled her arm out of the leaders grasp and was about to fly when. The "best friend" grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down, he pushed her to their leader.

"You're not going anywhere." The leader said. Raven got pissed off. Her eyes glowed white as she said her chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!." She screamed a black aura covered the leader she threw him in the air as he went up gravity did its work making him fall back down into a garbage can a big one. The others gasped.

"She's a witch!." They shouted.

"No I think that's Raven from the Teen Titans!." Shouted another.

"Holy shit! Run!." Screamed another member they left the alley and their leader who only coward in the trash. She used her magic and closed the lid shut hitting his head.

Suddenly a wall came crashing down, dust in the air made it hard to see who it was. Slowly it left and their stood the Teen Titans, Robin,Starfire,Cyborg, and Beastboy.

"Raven! What happened?." Beastboy shouted as he returned to his normal human form. He ran to her the others not far behind.

"Nothing." She stated.

"What do you mean nothing happened! Their were some gang members running around screaming!.' Robin said as he stepped towards her.

"Nothing happened I only defended myself." She informed them. She started to walk away.

They all gave each other looks.

"So nothing happened to you?." Cyborg asked the dark titan as she passed him.

"No." She merely said as she continued on her way. She didn't want to face them with the vision she had she wanted to get away from them before anymore questions were thrown at her.

"Glorious! Friend Raven is all right. Please let us go home this "alley" is giving me "the creeps". Starfire announced as she looked at Robin.

"Let's go home." Robin told them as he, Starfire and Cyborg walked away. Beastboy didn't intend to leave Raven alone not until he got one more question answered.

"Raven what did you see I think you had a vision…?" He questioned her she stopped in her tracks. She knew he would ask but she didn't want to tell him. He was in depression telling him this would only make him suffer more.

"Nothing." She responded him. Beastboy shook his head.

"That was something, you freaked out! What did you see?." He pleaded he wanted to know what bothered Raven so much.

"I said nothing leave me alone!." She screamed as she teleported out of the alley leaving Beastboy by himself.

Beastboy sighed now Raven was mad at him. He would find out someday, somehow, someway.

Titans Tower---(Living room)

Beastboy is sitting on the couch watching TV, or was he just using it to make it look like he was okay. But in reality he was worried about Raven. Right now she was in her room and she was mad at him just what he needed, he sighed and turned off the TV.

"Going to bed BB?." Cyborg asked him as he sat on the counter finishing his super deluxe ham sandwich.

"Yeah, good night." He left the room right after hearing Starfire's and Robin's goodbye's and goodnight's.

He walked down the hallway to his room he stood in front of the door hesitant as to go in or go somewhere else. He lifted his head and turned to the door next to his. Raven's. He approached her door about to knock but chickened out. He put his hand down and entered his room. Leaning against the wall he sighed holding his head in his hands. He had to know what she saw…but right now she was mad at him and if he wanted to know he should leave her alone for now then ask her.

On the other side of the wall Raven was leaning against the wall to her head in her hands. Thinking if yelling at Beastboy was that right thing to do if she pretended to be mad at him maybe he would stop asking… She decided that it was for the best she wasn't going to speak to him…not anymore. She climbed in her bed hoping that it was the right thing to do.

A/n: End of chapter 13. whoohoo oh no Raven doesn't want BB to suffer so she wont talk to him. is it the right thing to do?. What will happen while she's giving him the "cold shoulder?". Will the others notice?. Who's the figure!. All will be answered in time. Raven wont be able to keep up with the cold shoulder for to long… I'll try to update later if I get reviews. But it isn't most likely cause I got to do homework!. No.

Much love!. Peace im out...


	14. Battle at the Mall

A/N: thanx for the reviews! And sorry for not updating in a long time, its because I had a lot of homework, algebra, and public speaking!. Ok well now I will try to make a long chapter for you guys!.

Da na da na da na da na! (my humming replaced with the music at the beginning lol)

When there's trouble you know who to call!

Teen Titans!

From their tower they can see it all!

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack (Raven) (they put raven on the evil part…hmm)

You can rest knowing got your back.

Cause when the world needs hero's on patrol (BB)

Teen Titans! go

With their superpowers they unite! (Starfire) (ya she got star bolts!)

Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked!(Cy)

Teen Titans!

They got the bad guys on the run!(Robin!) (yup!)

They never stop till the job gets done!

Cause when the world is losing all control!

Teen Titans go!

(Pics of each Titan)

1

2

3

4

Go! Teen Titans!

I love the theme song its so catchy! Im so obsessed with it that I got the theme song on my mp3 player lol I need a life, anyways on with the story sorry for the wait.

**Rated T (Teen or PG-13)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs in this story.**

**Chapter 14. Battle at the Mall**

Next morning things were supposed to be back to normal but it wasn't. Beastboy is finally out of his room but Raven is in her room now. The other Titans don't know about the argument Beastboy and Raven had after they left, so they thought everything was normal once again guess they thought wrong.

"Hey BB want some bacon ?" Cyborg asked with a smile on his face.

"No thanks…" Beastboy replied in a not so cheery voice, he left the kitchen. Cyborg looked confused, what? No dude I'm a vegetarian, or a speech on how eating animals is wrong?. He raised an eyebrow turning back to the stove.

Beastboy had a lot on his mind mostly because Raven was locked in her room and on top mad at him. He only wanted to know what her vision was why she left the tower!. He was worried and he knew it he had started to care more for her, she was his best friend a really close friend. Seeing her frighten eyes worried him a lot he couldn't help but ask; now she was angered with him.

He stepped into the living and saw Robin and Starfire cuddled up on the couch watching TV. He sighed and turned to leave but Robin heard him.

"Beastboy feeling better?." The boy wonder asked him turning to his direction.

"…No…and how would you know if I was not feeling well?." He questioned his leader staring at him confusingly.

Oh shit!. Robin remembered Beastboy didn't know Raven and Cyborg told him and Starfire about…Terra…Now he screwed it up! What is he supposed to say he couldn't tell him he knew, Beastboy would get depressed again. Robin pulled his uniform getting nervous.

"Uh…I…thought…you weren't feeling well…cause you sighed…" He stuttered finding his excuse to ask. Beastboy's shoulders dropped.

"Raven and me had an…argument…she wont come out of her room, I'm…worried." He confessed to Robin. Starfire had turned to Beastboy to with a look of concern.

"Friend Beastboy you and Raven had an argument, of what if I may ask?." The Tamaranian asked her green friend.

"…Yes…about earlier…when she left…" He only told then half of it, he wasn't about to tell them that he thought Raven had a vision. Why? He didn't want any more problems to occur, they might bother Raven and right now is not a good time to. Plus this was His and Raven's business.

"Oh no! I do not wish for you two to fight! You are friends!." Starfire exclaimed standing up off the couch. Beastboy frowned, he didn't like knowing that Raven was mad at him.

"Is it anyone's fault if it is someone has to apologize." Robin stated getting up also standing next to his girlfriend.

"…I guess it was my fault…I'll apologize." Beastboy answered.

"Good we need to all be in good terms, when the city is attacked we have to be together fighting!." Robin told him. He punched a fist in his palm when he said the word fighting.

Beastboy nodded. Cyborg entered the room after Robin spoke.

"Robin that reminds me, noone has attacked the city in days, don't you find that odd?." The half robot Titans asked their masked leader who nodded in response.

"Yes friend Cyborg is right we have not done much of the "but kicking"." Starfire agreed.

"I think, someone is planning something and we need to be ready." Robin explained his theory. True no villains had attacked the city in days, which was odd.

"Or…they might be on vacation." Cyborg offered intending it to be funny. Beastboy smiled and he smiled back proud to have made his best friend smile.

"Cyborg this is not funny, something is going to happen and we have to be ready." Robin declared as he narrowed his eyebrows at his half robot friend.

"Robin you take things way to seriously, we should be glad no one is attacking." Cyborg stated the obvious. Robin did take things seriously always jumping to conclusions. Robin huffed a breath out, everyone thought he was to serious. But it _was_ odd for no one to attack.

"Whatever but were going to tr—" Robin got interrupted the Titan alarm blared throughout the Tower. Everyone ran to the screen. Raven joined them moments later ready for a fight. Beastboy glanced at her she only shot him a glare and turned to Robin.

"Who is it?" Raven asked as Robin typed on the keyboard.

"Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, Titans go!" He shouted running out the door with the others behind.

------------------------------------------------------

Scene of the crime.

The Titans appeared at the Jump city mall. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were trashing the mall and taking things from the stores. People were screaming and running around panicking, some saw the Titans appear and cheered running out of the way. The hive heard and turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well isn't it the Teen Titans" Jinx said stepping forward with a smirk on her features.

"You're under arrest, Titans go!" Robin lunged forward pulling out he's bo-staff and attempted to hit Jinx, but she leaped out of the way, she shot hexes out her pink power towards Robin he dodged it to. Starfire had come to help him and began to throw Starbolts at jinx rather fast. The pink haired witch's eyes widened with shock as she got hit by them. Suddenly Mammoth came and punched Starfire to a wall ending her starbolts.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed her name as he looked at in her direction concern and fear on his face. He ran to Mammoth and hit him hard in the back with his bo-staff a loud sound could be heard as the metal came in contact with the villains spine.

"AHH!" The tall hive member cringed under the bo-staff moving out of the way. Robin ran to Starfire and helped her up.

"Are you okay!" he asked her.

"Yes I am fine let us continue this battle!" With that said they approached Mammoth.

Meanwhile----

"Snot muncher! Now its time for some games." Gizmo the really annoying kid shouted at Cyborg who had cornered him.

"Don't you have any better insults!" The half machine Titan asked angrily! He was tired off the same insults. (A/N: me too.)

"Shut up Robo twit!" Gizmo pulled out something from his jetpack he jumped on his back and stuck it there with an evil laugh he got out a controller.

"Hey! What yo—ahh!" Gizmo's controller was controlling cyborg.

"Haha!" The annoying little kid laughed as he grinned pressing buttons he made Cyborg run into walls smashing himself every time. Cyborg cringed at the pain he tried to move his arms but he couldn't he was being controlled and Gizmo stood their like he was playing a videogame.

"You little—" Cyborg managed to say only those words as he crashed threw a glass window in a store.

Beastboy saw Cyborg need help, transforming into a rhinoceros he threw Gizmo on the floor, his controller fell on the opposite of him. He got up and ran toward it but Beastboy was faster transforming into a cheetah he ran to the controller and stepped in front of it he growled at the kid, who cowered in fear as he took steps back Beastboy took the from of a gorilla and smashed the controller with his hand, the pieces flew all over the place with wires sticking out showing that it was broken. Gizmo screamed yelling at Beastboy for destroying his creation.

"You green goofball! You des—" suddenly he stopped, he was staring at a giant T-rex who looked at him with a warning look, showing his sharp teeth.

"Heh Heh…I didn't need it anyway…AHHHHHHH!" Gizmo laughed nervously. The T-rex had gotten a grip on the annoying brats clothes with his teeth. Carrying him to a close store he hung him high up on a rack where shirts where hung.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Gizmo screamed squirming up high. Beastboy returned to his normal form and smiled.

"Yes I can" With that, said he left Gizmo and helped Cyborg take off whatever thing Gizmo attached to his back.

"Thanks man I owe you one" Cyborg thanked his friend as he rubbed his head.

"No problem come on we need to get Gizmo." Beastboy said as he began to walk inside a store. Cyborg followed and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

"Up there." Beastboy pointed up to a squirming Gizmo. Cyborg laughed.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Jinx saw her opportunity to leave. She began for the exit of the mall but was blocked by Raven who stared at her menacingly.

"Where do you think your going?" The dark Titan asked.

"Watch what you say, you might have a little bad luck!" Jinx grinned as she fired her hexes at Raven. Using her shield she protected her self from the attack. The shield disappeared and Raven took a garbage can in her black aura throwing it at the Pink sorceresses direction.

"Opff!" Was the only sound jinx made as the garbage can hit her in her stomach sending her flying to a wall. She landed on the floor, rubbing her head she growled as she summoned more of her powers. Raven also shot her powers throwing black balls of magic her way colliding with the own pink haired withes hexes. They struggled pushing harder forcing their own power to hit their opponents. They grunted using all their energy, Raven stepped closer pushing her power through Jinx's own. Jinx was being pushed back but she keeps trying.

"Just surrender!" Raven shouted at her.

"Not without a fight!" Jinx informed the dark Titan pushing her power harder. To much power was put together suddenly a white light burst out, blinding the two girls from sight. They both landed on the floor form the sudden impact. Raven moaned in pain he arm hurt a lot she had landed on it crashing it on the hard floor. Jinx was weak but she looked in better shape then Raven. The pink hared witch slowly got up and looked at Ravne's direction, she smiled seeing Raven in pain as she slowly got into a sitting position.

"Told you to watch out for a little bad luck." Jinx smirked stepping closer with her hands on her hip.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked the girl who came closer to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Jinx replied as she made a stop a few feet from Raven.

"Tell me what is it you want?" Raven asked cringing at the pain on her arm.

"Me well some stuff here would be nice…also we wanted to see how you guys fight now, been a year since we last saw the Teen Titans…" Jinx answered to the Azarathean's question. Raven stared at her knowing there was something more behind it.

"Is that all!" Raven shouted as she stood.

"Yes" She simply answered with a grin on her lips.

"I don't believe you!" Raven screamed at her balling her fist getting ready to fight.

"Believe what you want." Jinx said as she shot a hex at the floor-sending Raven to the floor again. The witch took the opportunity to leave calling the other members of the Hive they left the mall. Mammoth ran from Robin and Starfire, Gizmo used his jetpack to fly away from Beastboy and Cyobrg when they got him down.

The five Titans reunited at the entrance of the mall.

"Did you get them?" Robin questioned his team members they all shook their heads no.

"Gizmo used his jetpack right when we got the annoying ass down." Cyborg explained the situation, Beastboy nodded confirming that what his friend said was true.

"What about Mammoth?" Beastboy asked Robin.

"He hurt Starfire I went after her, he took his chance to leave…" Robin stated as his forehead scrunched up in anger. Starfire hugged him to reassure him that she was alright.

"Friend Raven have you captured Jinx?" Starfire asked her goth friend.

"No, but she did tell me some things you might want to know…" Raven answered to Starfire's question she held her injured arm Beastboy noticed she cringed when she moved her right arm.

"Raven what happened to your arm?" Beastboy asked concerned as he walked closer to Raven.

"When I fell I landed on it, it doesn't matter what matters is what Jinx said." Raven replied. Robin looked at Raven.

"What did she say?" The masked leader asked.

"I asked her why she was here, she said to steal things…but also because they wanted to know if we improved in fighting…and I could sense there was something more but she said there wasn't…" The purple haired girl explained their conversation. They all listened closely. Robin put a hand on his chin in deep thought as he took in Raven's words.

"There up to something but what?" Robin asked.

"I don't know but I'm tired lets all go home we can figure this out later." Cyborg announced they all nodded but Robin still had what Jinx said in mind.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: end of chapter 14! Yayness this is one of my longest chapters okay so Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo fought them but what Jinx said confuses the Teen Titans, what are those guys up to?. Will Raven keep the cold shoulder up?. Will Robin and Starfire announce their relationship yet? All will be found out later. I can tell this is going to be a long story! We are starting to get into the villains plan step by step…

Please review! I will try to update soon but I wont be able to on weekdays cause of homework.

Review! please I will update sooner oh and "The Beast Within" is on Sunday at 12:00 pm yay! thats on my top 5 list of favortie episodes! why cuase Beastboy shows he cares for Raven and it gots a lotta Drama!.


	15. I dont want to see!

A/N: I'm back and I brought a chapter with me! Ugh school tomorrow what an ass! I just cant wait for all that schoolwork!…not!…well Thanx for the reviews keep reading the story its getting more interesting Raven is about to see another vision.

Teen Titans rox my sox! Hell yeah I have seen all the episodes! Season 1- season 4! I am a true obsessed fan lol. My myspace profile is also filled with Teen Titans pics and I got the theme song music video on my page to!. Ok enough about my obsession now for the story,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any songs in this story only the plot line.**

**Chapter 15. I don't want to see!**

The Titans arrive at the Tower. But they still have what Jinx said in mind, Robin told them he will find out exactly what she meant.

"Don't worry Titans we will find out what she exactly meant" Robin announced to the team after they entered the living room.

"Do you really think there is something else?" Cyborg asked their masked leader.

"Yes. Raven sensed something…remember when she sensed something about…" Robin began but stopped, he was about to say Terra…but that wouldn't be a good idea. Beastboy was feeling better, hopefully he didn't notice.

"…about?" Cyborg asked , but then he noticed Raven give him a look telling him to shut up or suffer the consequences. "Never mind!" Cyborg shouted quickly and left for the garage.

"…………." Beastboy hadn't said a word. They hoped he didn't realize. But he did, he walked to his room slowly, avoiding the gazes of his friends. When the doors shut Beastboy off view. Raven turned to Robin and narrowed her eyes.

"Nice job!" She shouted sarcastically, her face was scrunched up in anger. Robin held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't mean to!" He argued back.

"Please friends no more fighting! Is it not enough that friends Beastboy and Raven are in a fight?" Starfire asked sadly her eyes began to mist up she didn't like seeing her friends argue the whole Tower was filled with anger and depression.

"No Starfire don't cry…I promise I won't fight with Raven" Robin told his girlfriend and embraced her soothing her. Raven's face softened at the sight of Robin and Starfire in their embrace. She sighed and muttered a sorry leaving to her room.

Raven walked through the halls and thought about the couple.

"Looks like they got together…" she told herself, a small smile crept over her face but it left quickly she didn't want anyone to notice.

Raven started to walk toward her room, she was close to her room when someone tapped her shoulder. Raven got annoyed she didn't let anyone touch not without her permission. She turned around to meet green eyes deep with concern.

"Raven we need to talk" Beastboy told her. Raven glared at him and turned around leaving a shocked Beastboy. She continued on her way, she was determined to not speak to him, she wasn't about to let any information spill on her vision. Beastboy caught up with her.

"Raven please, don't be mad I just want to talk" He continued walking beside her. Raven kept walking ignoring his pleas. Beastboy got frustrated.

"I only asked you what your vision was why are you so mad?" The green teenager questioned her, his voice had a tint of anger. Raven stopped walking and turned to him. He stood their staring back at her. No one spoke

Silence…

Raven turned back around, Beastboy's mouth hung open. This girl was so difficult!.

"Raven…I'm sorry ok its all my fault…" He apologized hoping she would speak to him again. Still she kept on her way. Now he was mad.

"What! I Just apologized, what did I do to get the silent treatment!" He shouted.

Raven only grunted in response. It was the right thing to do! She had to do this… for Beastboy.

"You know what fine! if you don't want to talk to me I won't beg you to!" Beastboy yelled at her. Good, this is what Raven wanted. Right? Then why did it hurt so bad…

Beastboy turned away from her and left to his room.

Raven felt her heart ache…isn't this what she wanted? To not talk to Beastboy…but it hurt so much after all they have been through. She sighed about to open her door when her_ h_ands began to tremble her whole body shook she suddenly dropped to the floor.

"What's happening?" Raven asked herself, frighten by what was happening. A sudden pain in her head shot through she quickly took her head in her hands and cringed at the pain. Her eyes began to drop she could see something…a vision? No! Not another one!. She didn't want to see anything she didn't want to be frightened once again! No she had to stop it.

"No! I don't want to see!" She screamed clutching her head tightly. She heard a voice but it seemed so far away.

"Raven?" The voice called her name. She heard footsteps coming closer. She started to shake she couldn't fight it alone

"I don't want to see!…" She whispered before she was pulled into another vision.

Vision.

_A dark cave surrounded her, she couldn't see anything at all!. Suddenly she heard a door swing open, she looked around looking for the door, she saw it! A figure stood in the door way…this seemed like a lair…but whose was it?._

"_Finally know to start my plan" The figure said. What plan? She thought. Another figure appeared actually three they looked familiar…_

"_Glad to help…master" One of the figures said it sounded like a girl…who?_

" _Those pit sniffers wont know what hit them!" Another announced…pit sniffers this was familiar to…Gizmo?._

"_Yeah were are glad to help master" The last figure spoke it sounded masculine he stood tall and wide…Mammoth?._

"_Thank you for your services…Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth" The "master" replied to them._

_Raven gasped The Hive there _**was**_ something behind it!. The vision began to vanish. _

End of Vision.

Raven awoke to a pair of green eyes staring directly in her violet ones.

"Raven!" Beastboy called shaking her lightly. Raven looked down she was in Beastboy's arms, he was who she heard when she was slipping into the vision.

"Beastboy?…" She asked weakly to be sure, it was hard to believe she was in his arms. He nodded, Raven's head ached she felt like fainting…slowly she was swallowed into darkness.

Raven fainted in his arms, falling limply on him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Raven? What happened!" He asked the girl shaking her harder then before, her body shook in response. Beastboy gasped he lifted her in his arms carrying her bridal style running into the living room not knowing what to do, Raven fainted!.

"Guys help!" Beastboy shouted at the three Titans that were currently watching TV.

"B were watching Tv ho—" Cyborg started but when he saw Raven's form in Beastboy's arms he stopped, getting up off the couch he ran to him.

"What happened to Raven?" Cyborg asked anxiously as he stared at the Azarathean.

Robin and Starfire turned to hear what all the shouting was about when they saw Raven and Beastboy they gasped and ran to them.

"Friend what has happened?" Starfire asked worriedly fear in her eyes.

"Beastboy tell us now!" Robin demanded he was frightened to.

"She fainted! Help I don't know what to do!" Beastboy panicked, Cyborg took Raven in his arms.

"We have get her the medical lab!" Cyborg shouted signaling for the rest to follow.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Medical lab

Raven was on a bed in the medical lab she was still unconscious, her body was attached to monitors checking her blood pressure and heart rate. All the Titans were standing together silent waiting for news from Cyborg. The Tamaranian Princess was crying softly on Robin's shoulder. Robin frowned at how hurt Starfire was he rubbed her back comforting her. Beastboy stood next to Raven no expression was on his face…he just couldn't believe Raven fainted he didn't know what to do he was scared, worried…he didn't care about the argument they had minutes earlier …he cared for her, she was there for him in his time of depression, He cared for her now this happened! He just hoped she was all right.

"…She's alright…" Cyborg told them as he sighed in relief. Everyone let out their breaths.

"Friend Raven will wake up?" Starfire asked softly from Robin's embrace.

"Yes…she will wake up in a while…her head was in to much pain she couldn't take it…that's why she fainted…but don't worry she'll be up soon" Cyborg assured Starfire who nodded a small smile formed on her features. Robin held her close to him Cyborg noticed they had been closer now…he wondered if they got together already…he would ask when Raven awoke.

Beastboy hadn't said a word he kept staring at her face as if in search of something.

"…What happened Raven?..." Beastboy asked the dark titan who lie on the bed. The others looked up at his question a look of concern passed over their features…Cyborg stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok in a few hours she'll be up…all we to do is wait." The half robot Titan told his sad friend. Beastboy's eyes narrowed in anger. Wait? He didn't want to wait! He wanted Raven to be awake that's when he will know if she's all right. Robin motioned the others to leave, they obeyed, Robin was the last to come out he looked at Beastboy and slowly closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: End of chapter 15! Hope you liked it sorry for the shortness I have to sleep for school. Raven didn't want to see anymore visions so she struggled causing her to faint form all the pain…But don't not worry my fellow readers! Raven will okay now its Beastboy's turn t comfort her.

_**Please review! I got more then 4000 hits on my story! Yeah!. I am also close to 100 reviews I am so happy that you guys are reading this!.**_

**Much love!. Peace out.**


	16. Raven Awakens

A/N: I'm back sorry but I had tons Of homework and test, ...high school is actually pretty cool… will I know a lot of you are wondering if Beastboy will find out about Raven's vision… he will find out but in time… In this chapter the Titans find out that Raven had visions. Just not what they are. Well onto the story thanx for the reviews they are greatly appreciated your reviews are what keeps me going on! Lol.

This part is sad. I guess listening to Avril Lavigne made me a little emotional. Especially "fall to pieces". I love that's song with all my heart!. Later on in my Story I will use that song! I was going to use it for this chapter but I have planned a chapter where I will use it.

**Rated T or PG-13 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any songs in this story…only the plot line…**

**Chapter 16. Raven awakens**

Raven began to awake…her eyes opened, blinking rapidly to get used to the light. She lifted her hand to her head. She felt tremendous pain surge through her forehead. She winced at the pain. "_Chair scrapping the floor" _she heard something it was close yet far. She lifted her head from the pillow , sitting up, searching through the room. She was in the medical room…her violet eyes stared straight ahead. There was Beastboy, he looked back at her, he stood in front of a chair. Apparently he made the scraping noise, probably from getting up. Slowly he stepped forward unsure at first. He stepped closer making his way to her. Beastboy stopped when he was at the foot of her bed. Raven looked down at the sheets. Beastboy took his chance and stepped to the side of the bed.

"…Raven…are you okay?" Beastboy asked concerned. Raven looked up at him.

"…I'm… fine…" She responded looking back to the sheets. She knew he had been there when she fainted, she didn't want to face him after that he would only ask more questions, for his sake she couldn't tell him not yet…maybe when he felt much better when he was back to cracking his jokes, when he smiled for real…

Beastboy saw her trying to avoid his gaze. He wondered why…he thought back to when he heard Raven scream.

After his argument with her he locked himself in his room, he was frustrated that Raven ignored him and he didn't do anything right?. But when he heard her scream he forgot he was mad. He ran out of his door in the direction of her scream. When he saw her, he couldn't say what he felt in words…worry…fear…shock…Seeing her there on the floor shaking like she was being possessed…her screams of not wanting to see…her pain, visible as she clutched her head In attempt to stop what was happening to her. He quickly called her name running towards her. She seemed to notice someone call her…she said his name before being pulled into her vision. He gasped as her eyelids closed he didn't know what to do. Beastboy took her in his arms shaking her maybe that would wake her up. Moments later she did, staring into his eyes he stared back at hers, slowly her eyelids closed once again but this time, she didn't breath she lay limply on his chest. He panicked running towards the rest of the Titans for help.

That's what brought him her in the medical room next to Raven.

Raven noticed he was in deep thought. She hoped with all her soul he wouldn't ask anything about what had happened. Beastboy came out of his trance and glanced at Raven he opening his mouth to ask something.

"Raven…" He started. Raven looked up, she knew this would hurt him as well as her but she had to.

"Beastboy…please…don't ask …just, leave…" She told him her voice cracked as she said this like it had hurt her. She felt her heart rip in pieces as she said this. But why was it hurting so much! This kept happening to her every time she had to reject or ignore him. Other times she could do this without feeling anything. Now she felt something. Guilt. Watching his reaction was one of the worst things ever…she cared for him he was her best friend…what she didn't know was an emotion was starting to grow in her along with guilt.

Beastboy stared at her after she said this. She told him to leave like an order, but he noticed her voice seemed to crack…like it was hard for her to say it. He looked at the floor, and then back at her his face bore a frown his eyes glistened with forming tears. He began to walk away from her, towards the door. With one final look at her he closed it.

Raven fell back on her bed she felt her body begin to shake again, no not another vision!. She braced herself for it. But it wasn't that…Suddenly she felt something drop down her cheek, it felt wet…What is this?…She slowly placed her finger on what had fallen. As her finger touched it, it smeared on her cheek. Another was dropping out of her eyes. What's happening she asked herself. She ran to the mirror in the room. She stared at her face…what she saw…she couldn't believe.

Tears.

She was crying…

"…I'm…crying?…" She asked her reflection. Her eyes reflected so much emotion. A flash of Grey past her mind along with another but she couldn't tell what color, it had past more quickly then the grey color. Suddenly the mirror broke in front of her. She covered her face with her arms. The pieces fell to the floor scattering all over. She gasped realizing her powers had caused this. She wiped her eyes quickly taking a deep breath she proceeded to calm down. After taking deep breathes she seemed calmer. But she was shocked… she hadn't cried a long time. Why was she crying?… was it because she didn't want to be alone? She didn't want Beastboy to leave? She didn't want to push him away?. Or was simply because of this new feeling inside her, that made her sadden every time Beastboy left her?.

_This is to complicated!. No I can't cry…my emotions have to be in control. There is no point in crying anyway, I don't even know why I am…"_

Raven wiped her faces from any tears that were visibly shown. She had one thing in mind. To find the Hive.

Raven looked around the room finding a window she opened it. She climbed out the window closing it sealing her from the Tower. She turned towards the City and flew.

------------------------------------------------------------

Living Room

Beastboy stepped inside the living. He was going to tell the rest that Raven had awoken. Steping towards Robin who seemed in deep thought as he stared at Starfire, who was currently making her "Pudding of Sadness". Cyborg was playing a videogame glancing at Robin and Starfire from time to time. He looked like he knew something was going on. Beastboy spoke.

"Raven…woke up…" He stated as he stared at the Three Titans. Starfire's face lightened up her frown left replaced by a smile. Her eyes glittered with happiness.

"Oh Glorious! Friend Raven has awoken, there is no need for my pudding of sadness anymore!" the alien princess rejoiced. She took her bowl of pudding and dumped it in the trash. Robin stood up looking relived.

"That's great is she feeling fine? Did you talk to her?" He asked the green teenager. Beastboy looked down but quickly up with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yea. She's feeling alright…and we did talk…" He answered to Robin's question. But Robin saw Beastboy's reaction he looked sad. He kept staring at Beastboy when he noticed this.

"What are you staring at?" He asked the Boy wonder.

"What exactly did you two talk about?" Robin questioned Beastboy.

"Not much to say…she wanted to be alone anyway…" He replied calmly as if nothing had happened. But his eyes betrayed him.

"Wh—" Robin got interrupted by Cyborg.

"Ok Robin enough of the interrogation. Lets go see Raven!" Cyborg said as he walked to the door. Starfire, following close behind. Robin catched up with them. They stood by the door about to leave. But looked back at Beastboy who hadn't moved.

"Friend Beastboy are you not coming?" Starfire asked her face held a curious look.

"…I already talked to her…she doesn't need to see me again--" Beastboy began.

"Nonsense! Let us go see our friend I am sure she would like to see us all!" Starfire shouted. She grabbed Beastboy's hand and dragged him to the door.

"Star! I'm capable of walking by myself!" Beastboy screamed. Starfire let go with a hurt look. Cyborg had a smile on his face.

"Oh BB learned some new words huh?" Cyborg laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. It just so happens I knew the word "capable" ok I'm not that stupid" Beastboy replied glaring at Cyborg who only laughed harder.

"Seems to me Raven has rubbed off on you, you even are starting to sound like her!" Cyborg stated he continued to laugh but when he saw Beastboy's frown he stopped.

"_Guess the talk Beastboy and Raven had wasn't a good one."_ Cyborg thought

"Enough fooling around let's check on Raven" Robin said as he glared at the half robot Titan.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Medical Room

The Titans walked in but only to see no one there.

"…Raven?" Cyborg asked. He stepped inside the room when he received no reply the others followed.

"Where is she?" Robin asked he looked around the room no one was there. The bed was empty.

"Where has Friend Raven gone? Does she not wish to see us?" Starfire worriedly asked.

"…Raven?…" Beastboy called out to her no one answered he stepped deeper into the dark room. When his foot landed on something it cracked. He looked down and saw mirror pieces broken all over the floor. He picked one up examining it closely.

"Guys…look" Beastboy turned towards the Titans with the glass piece in his hand.

"Why has the mirror broken?" Starfire asked as she took the piece in her own hands and she looked at the square frame where the mirror once was.

"Something tells me Raven did this…" Robin explained.

"How? I mean she couldn't of broken it with her hands!" Cyborg shouted at the absurd theory. Robin narrowed his eyes at Cyborg.

"I mean her emotions!...dumbass..." He countered back

"Ohhhhhhh I get it sorry…who you calling dumbass?" Cyborgshouted at his realization .

"But what would make her emotions go haywire?" Beastboy asked them.

Robin was in thought. He looked at Beastboy.

"What were you guys talking about?" Robin asked.

"…Well…I was about to ask her something…but she told me to…leave…" Beastboy said softly.

"What were you going to ask her?" Robin questioned the Green Titan.

A million thoughts ran threw Beastboy's head.

"_Should I tell them?"_

"_Do they have to know about Raven that she had visions?"_

"_Will she be madder at me?"_

"_Will this help her?…"_

Beastboy had to tell them, for Raven all this stress on herself was not good for her she needed help and if she didn't want it from Beastboy maybe the other Titans could help.

"…A few days ago…Raven had a vision—" Beastboy began but Robin interrupted him.

"A vision! Why didn't she tell us, and what about you!" The Boy wonder shouted at him.

"Robin let the man talk." Cyborg said. Robin sighed.

"Fine. continue."

"That night, when she left the tower, was when she had her vision, she wouldn't tell me what she saw. And I kept asking her cause I wanted to know maybe I could of helped her. But asking only caused her to be mad at me…" Beastboy explained. Starfire gasped in realization.

"That is why Friend Raven was mad at you!" Starfire exclaimed. Beastboy nodded.

"After the whole fight with the Hive I saw her in the hallway heading towards her room. I wanted to talk to her ask her why she was mad because I really didn't understand why she was mad at me for asking. She never spoke to me…she give me the silent treatment in other words…" He stopped looking at the Titans to see if they were listening. They nodded for him to go on.

"I got mad at her and left to my room…but when I heard her scream…I ran out…" Beastboy stopped. His frowned as he remembered how she looked, she was shaking violently she had fear written all over her face.

"Please friend, continue!" Starfire urged. She was captivated she had to know what happened next. It was like when you watch a TV show episode and it leaves you hanging at the end.

"When I saw her I got scared, she was on the floor shaking violently like she was…possessed or something. I could hear screams of not wanting to see. She clutched her head in her hands. As she tried to keep her eyelids opened. I ran to her. By the time I got there she whispered. "I don't want to see…" Her eyelids closed as she lay on the floor.

"What happened?" Robin asked quickly.

"She had a vision, I guess she didn't want to see it. Maybe her first vision scared her. She woke up moments later but she seemed weak. Probably from struggling to avoid the vision."

"That's why she fainted because of the vision, that's where all the stress and pain had come from!" Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah. That's when she fainted I took her to you guys because I didn't know what to do. And that's what happened…"

All the Titans stared at Beastboy wide eyed mouths slightly opened had they really missed that much?

"Did we really miss that much?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy nodded in response. Robin put a hand to his chin he began to think.

"Do you think she ran away again because of this new vision?" He questioned his Team mates.

"I don't think she would ran way again…maybe she saw something bad in her vision…" Beastboy said.

"…And she might want to find out why…"Robin added.

"Starfire nodded in agreement.

"I would also think friend Raven may do the "investigating" as they do in the TV shows." Starfire stated. Robin nodded.

"We have to find her something bad could happen!" Beastboy shouted. He looked worried.

"Beastboy's right! Titans go!" Robin announced.

The Teen Titans ran out of the Tower towards the City.

A/N" End of chapter damn this was long I got carried away there huh? But its good for you cause you guys get to read more lol. Please review I should be studying for my Algebra Test tomorrow! But instead I'm writing this chapter so please review I don't want my time to go to waste.

Also I tried to make the spelling better sorry if some words slipped. But I have no one to review my story for spelling mistakes. No one wants to read my story except you guys. Plus my parents are Spanish so they talk Spanish and can't really help with the English words. And my little brother…when Hell freezes over he will help!. So ya I got none to revise it. Sorry once again. I hope you are enjoying my story.

Kirara-so-cute ya we should ge awards! lol or at least some credit for makingthes story and balancing school at the same time! lol thanx for your review

To all reviwers thanx alot sorry i cant respond to everyone! so I will give tell you what is in store for the next chapter.

**Next Chapter: Raven goes to the City. Walking down the dark paths she sees three shadow figures. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo!. She's going to find out what's up and why there included in this "plan".**

**Next chapter there will be a lot of cursing and violence so prepare.!**

**Much love. Peace. I'm out!**

**RaventhePortal**


	17. Losing control

A/N: hey I got a chapter for you! Sorry I'm late for updating I was reading other people's stories…lol. Anyway this chapter Raven finds the Hive.

**Thanx for reviews!**

Also Jinx is the coolest villain so she's the one that speaks the most.

**Rated T for violence,language, and romancy parts later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any songs in this story, only the plot line.**

**Chapter 17. Losing control**

Raven neared Jump City. She didn't know where she could find them but something told her they would be hiding… Setting foot down on the ground she began to walk. She wondered into the darkest part of the City. It was night and there were barley any lights. She walked further…looking around making sure no one saw her. After the experience with that gang she would have a better guard up.

She heard laughing. Her eyes narrowed, as she listened closely…Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. She saw three shadows lurking in the alley. Her face scrunched up in anger as she stepped forward in the opening of the alley. The laughing immediately stopped. The three figures turned towards her.

"I have some questions and you're going to answer them." Raven said calmly.

Jinx lifted an eyebrow up and faced the Mammoth and Gizmo. They shrugged. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't act like you don't know" Raven shouted balling up her fist The Hive chuckled clearly amused by Raven's actions. Jinx spoke up.

"And what if we don't tell you?" The sorceress asked.

"You'll suffer the consequences!" Raven shouted at Jinx, her eyes showed fury as they changed a red color but quickly turned back to violet. The Hive laughed at her.

"Really Three against one, seems fair enough to me." Jinx informed her with a grin spread on her lips.

"I don't care if you have twenty people I will defeat you!".

"Raven pissed off are we? (Laughs). What is it that you so desperately want to know?" Jinx questioned the Azarathean girl.

"You know perfectly well. Who are you working for!" Raven yelled out.

"Sorry but the master wants to keep that a secret." Mammoth told her he stepped out of the shadows holding a bag. Gizmo went to his side.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to lose all this money!" Gizmo smiled as he pulled out a stack of 100-dollar bills. Raven gritted her teeth.

"Figure's you'd do it for money" Raven stated in disgust. Jinx took the stack of money from Gizmo. She waved it in her hands and looked at Raven.

"If you leave us alone will give you this" Jinx offered grinning when she saw Raven's shocked look. Raven got angered.

"I will not stoop to your level. Tell me who you're working for! What plan is there?" Raven shouted.

"Like they said we can't tell you." Jinx smirked as she tossed the money back at Gizmo who put it in the bag.

"Then you'll have to tell me the hard way!" Raven screamed at her. The Hive got ready.

"Hive eat her alive!" Jinx ordered.

Mammoth ran forward and was about to punch Raven when she used her shield. Mammoth kept pounding on the shield while Jinx fired pink hexes at it also. Raven kept the shield up but was getting weakened with every attack they gave. She couldn't keep it up she had to let it go or else all her energy will be lost. Just as Mammoth was about to deliver another blow Raven's shield disappeared she flew up quickly avoiding the fist that was coming her way. Jinx stopped shooting her hexes and looked up to Raven who was floating high above them.

"Don't get to comfortable" Jinx informed Raven with a wide smile. Raven shot her a death glare.

"Azarath Metrion Zin—" She didn't finish, she smashed to the wall in the alley. Gizmo appeared were she once was. He was using his jetpack and had two lasers attached to it. He had shot her back. Raven tried getting up, but her back hurt her too much she felt like she got burned. She winced at the pain when she moved. She was in a crawling position, her fingers dug into the dirt.

"You wanted it the hard way didn't you, you crazy witch!" Gizmo laughed at his insult. The others laughed along. They began to walk closer to her.

"Don't come any closer…" Raven warned them.

"What's the matter? Afraid of The Hive?" Mammoth asked as he grinned.

"Ahh!" Raven screamed she was losing control her powers were getting out of hand. She was to enraged. Her form she once took in when she fought Dr. Light had come back.

The Hive gasped stepping back against the wall trying to get as far away from the crazed Raven as possible.

"Holy shit…" Was all Jinx could say as the Demonic Raven growled at them.

"What's the matter afraid of the crazy witch?" Raven screamed as she stared at the three cowering Hive members. She had used the same words she said to Dr.Light but instead of dark, she repeated the insult Gizmo had given her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gizmo screeched as he was beginning to be dragged towards Raven's cloak The black tentacles held tight onto the boys ankles.

"Gizmo!" Mammoth and Jinx screamed in union. Gizmo trashed trying to lose the grip Raven had on him. The tentacles held him tight not letting him go.

Raven laughed as she saw them cower before her.

"Ah! Help me!" Gizmo screamed louder.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile-

" I think I heard Gizmo!" Beastboy shouted. They were in the T-car, Cyborg was driving threw the City in search for Raven.

"Agreed! It seems he is in pain!" Starfire told them.

"You don't think…" Cyborg started. Robin looked at them

"…Raven is probably there" Robin finished. He told Cyborg to stop the car.

"Friends we have to find Raven at once!" Starfire announced, as she stepped out of the car

"Starfire's right! We need to spilt up. Cyborg takes the north. Beastboy take the south. Starfire and me will check the west and east." Robin explained the plan. They all nodded at left to the direction they were assigned to.

Beastboy ran to the direction he was given fear struck his whole body. He thought of what might happen to Raven or what she may be doing. He cared deeply for Raven. Yet he didn't realize that it was more then care…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Back at alley-

"Let him go! Please!" Jinx screamed at her with tears forming in her eyes. Raven's two pairs of red eyes changed back to violet color. Only one pair remained slowly she shrunk down to her normal size. She gasped at what she had done what she became…

Gizmo quickly got off the ground Raven towards his two Teammates. Hiding behind them like a little child when he thought he saw a monster in his room. But what he did see was a monster.

Raven kneeled down in the ground her hand in her hands. She groaned as pain shot through.

"Let's get out of here!" Mammoth spoke to the other two who nodded, both with a scared expression on their face. They ran out of the alley leaving a shocked Raven.

"_What's happening to me?" Raven asked herself._

She hadn't notice the Hive leave. She used all the strength she had left and laid against the cool wall. Didn't her father free her? Then why did she change?. Maybe she would always be like this…because of her demon blood, her powers…

"No! This cant happen, why are things going from bad to worse?" She screamed at herself.

"Actually I think things are going to go from worse to good" Someone spoke, Raven turned her head to the direction of the voice. It appeared to be in the shadows hiding…she couldn't see who it was…but the voice was very familiar…

The figure stepped out. She gasped at who it was that had reviled itself.

"Its you!" Raven gasped as she stared up at the person.

"Didn't think I would comeback right?" The figure asked Raven who looked shock.

"You've been gone for a year!" Raven stated as she began to stand up.

"And now I'm back and this time dear child I'm taking you" It said sinisterly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: end of chapter 17!…whoa I never thought I would go up to chapter 17! I feel so proud lol. Sorry for some spelling mistakes. Maybe with the last line you can figure out who it is. If not you'll know next chapter. Sorry for shortness. I'll put up the next chapter shortly. If I don't its because I wont be able to use the computer because right now I'm on my parents nerves!.

**Please review!.**

**Much love. Peace.**

**RaventhePortal**


	18. Realizations

A/N: thanx for the reviews! Love ya all!. In this chapter you will know who is the villain that has been spying on Raven and the Titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**Rated T for Violence, cursing, drug reference, in this chapter**

**Chapter 18. Realizations**

"Slade, you will never take me!" Raven shouted at him the pain in her head stung hard. It was amazing how she could still speak. Her violet eyes stared at his. He looked straight at her and chuckled.

"Oh really? You think I just came here and decided to take you?. No, I planned it all out since the very beginning." Slade stated calmly. Raven's eyes widen.

"What do you want from me?" She asked frightened she didn't now what to expect.

"What I want is your powers." Slade informed her as he took a step closer.

"Why? Why do you want my powers?" Raven asked as she leaned further against the alley wall trying to get further away form Slade.

"You ask many questions, remember curiosity killed the cat, or in this case the bird." Slade laughed as he stepped closer.

"I don't get scared easily…" Raven said slowly as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh you will be Raven mark my words you will be…" He declared as his eye narrowed down.

"Go away and never come back, this is your chance. Leave" Raven stated as her hands balled up into fist. Her cloak blew in the wind that swirled into the alley.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I take you with me!" Slade shouted as he jumped toward her.

Raven ran forward. She was weak she couldn't fight in this state, fighting the Hive then turning into that demon creature used up a lot of her energy. But she needed to defend herself.

"Hyah!" Raven screamed as she threw a kick at Slade who jumped out of the way. He got a hold of her ankle, fear ran through Raven's eyes. He threw her to the wall. She collapsed against the hard, brick wall. She groaned in pain struggling to get up. Slade took the opportunity and kicked her in the stomach. The result, Raven couldn't breath, he had knocked the wind out of her. She gasped, as she got in a crawling position. Slade laughed and stood in front of her. She put her hands up to defend herself but he punched them. Her palms stung, as they turned pale from the blow, he kicked her sides hard causing her to fall to the ground. He stepped away from her, letting her stand.

Raven's body was limp, but she stood, she was visibly weak her energy was low. She couldn't take the pain her whole body ached. She stepped back trying to get away from Slade, he looked amused and merely laughed at her pain and fear. She backed up against the wall corner.

"I advise you to stop fighting, you look weak, just come with me or suffer more." Slade offered Raven. She just glared at him her face showed anger.

"I will not come with you. I don't what plans you have but they will have **_nothing_** to do with me." Raven spat out viciously.

"Dear Raven, it has so much to do with you, your powers will be mine and the Earth shall be mine. Starting with this pathetic City you call home." Slade announced as he grinned.

"Why me? Why not the other titans?" She questioned him.

"Because…you posses great power. Stronger than I have ever seen. It's always the quiet one's isn't it?" He questioned back.

"I will not help. I won't go down so easily." She shouted at him.

"Raven, you will. No one is here to help you is there…" He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"My friends they will help me" She warned, Surly the Titans would help her right? I mean pushing them away couldn't affect their friendship right?.

"Their not your friends Raven you have no friends" Slade stated as if it were the most obvious thing. Raven cringed at his words. She had friends!. What was he talking about!.

"Yes I do, their the---"

"Teen Titans, I know, but have you considered what would happen if they left you, you would be alone Raven, all over again. Your so called "friends" are merely your teammates." He said taking a step closer to her only 2 feet away from her. He stared into her violet eyes trying to make the words sink in deep into her soul.

Raven held her head. No he was wrong! They wouldn't leave her!.

"No, that's not true! They wouldn't leave me." She screamed to herself. Slade smiled satisfied with her response.

"Yes they will, especially Beastboy!" He yelled in her face. Raven gasped as she held her head tighter trying to block out the words.

"No…Beastboy he wouldn't…" She whispered.

"He will!. You pushed him away! What do you expect? That he will come back to you and forget how you treated him?" he screamed in her ear. Raven winced at the sound bouncing in her head not leaving her alone.

"No it can't happen!" She shouted.

"It will! Does it hurt Raven? hmm?. Does it hurt that he might never talk to you ever again?" He questioned her. Interrogating her further.

"…yes…" She responded weakly. Her face moved to the side as a tear began to fall down. Rocks on the floor began to explode in bits. Slade saw the power and knew he had to have it.

"Is it because you have…feelings for the green boy?" He asked slowly. Raven gasped at the question. Her face looked up at his, tearstained.

"Have feelings…for Beastboy?…" She said softly.

"Yes. Do you Raven? Have you developed feelings for this boy?. Going into his room to comfort him, did it spark any new emotion in you?…" Slade questioned trying to get is answers by Raven's weak state. She realized he said that she went into his room.

"You were spying on us?"

"I call it observing…but you my call it whatever you like… But once again do you have feelings for Beastboy?"

"…I…I…" Raven tried to speak she didn't know. Did she have feelings for him. After helping him through his depression, their friendship had grown. Was it possible…that she...love's Beastboy? Was that why she let him hug her? Let him talk to her?. Was that why she always smiled when she saw him? Was that why she blushed when she did something embarrassing in front of him? Was that why it had hurt her heart like daggers ripping her bare soul. When she had to ignore him?. Is the answer to all of these questions because she …love's him? Raven eyes widened at the realization. She knew it now. That new feeling was an emotion that was growing inside of her. She was in love… with Beastboy. She fell to the ground in a sitting position. She placed her hand to her heart and grasped the part of her leotard, where her heart was.

Slade had been watching her reaction amused. He knew it now. Her weakness was Beastboy.

"I…love him…" Raven whispered barley audible but Slade had heard clearly. Seeing Raven distracted he took something out of his suit. It looked sharp, liquid poured inside, the tip shined in the moonlight. A needle. He quickly and painfully inserted it into Ravens arm.

"Ahh!" She screamed at the sudden pain. She looked up to see the needle in Slade's hand.. She tried getting up, her head felt like a ton of bricks. Her vision wasn't as clear.

"What's happening?" She asked frightened by her state.

"I drugged you Raven and now there's point in struggling against me." Slade informed her with a grin he grabbed both her arms.

"No!" She shouted weakly.

"Yes!" Slade assured

"BEASTBOY!" Raven screamed with the remains of strength she had before she was swallowed into a deep darkness.

She blacked out.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile-

"BEASTBOY!" A girl scream erupted throughout the city. Beastboy's ears rang at the scream. He gasped, the scream so familiar.

"Raven!" He screamed running towards the direction of the alley it had come from.

The sight he saw frightened him. Raven body was over Slade's shoulder. His back facing Beastboy. Quickly Slade turned around and stared directly at Beastboy there he was Raven's weakness. He chuckled at the coincidence; he threw Raven's body to the floor. Beastboy's face turned to anger as his hands balled up to fist he began to walk towards him.

"What did you do to her?" The Green Titans shouted.

"This, I drugged her. But only temporarily." Slade informed the pissed off Beastboy.

"Leave her or else!" Beastboy warned Slade.

"Or else what? The Titans will come after me?" Asked Slade as he stepped back.

"Yes, I'll call them up right now and get your ass kicked!" Beastboy screamed with fury in his once gentle green eyes. He took out the communicator about to press the button

"Call them and you will never see Raven again!" Warned Slade as he took out knife from his suit pointing it at Raven's throat. She was unconscious and Beastboy knew she couldn't defend herself. He had to put the communicator away. Or else Raven would die. He didn't want Raven to die he cared for too much for her.

Slade saw him put it away and grinned.

"Care to much for the witch to let her die hmm?" Slade asked as he got up putting the knife away.

"Don't call her that!" Beastboy yelled at him.

"Why?. she is a witch" Slade replied. Now it was Beastboy's turn to realize a few things.

"No she's not! She's Raven that's her name not witch do you hear me?" Beastboy shouted at him. His breathing was loud he was fuming with anger. Slade laughed.

"Beastboy no need to get so angered at this. Why do you care so much anyway?" Slade asked taking a step closer to Beastboy. The green teenager stepped closer.

"Because she's my best friend!" Beastboy responded.

"Best friend…are you sure…or it is more?" Slade questioned the Titans as he took 2 steps forward. Beastboy's face softened. More? What did he mean?.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"That Raven may be more then a friend to you?" Slade replied. He pointed towards Raven. Beastboy gaze turned towards the dark girl. Her face was delicate it shined in the moonlight her features were soft, her lips glistened, Her hair a deep lavender that framed her face. Her form was perfectly curved. Raven was beautiful and he knew it, she was a dark beauty and looked more peaceful and beautiful asleep. But Raven more then a friend? as he looked at her he remembered all those times Raven was with him. His depression, their argument. He mostly was with her. She had caused him to care too much for her… love her.

"...I love Raven… I've loved her for these past weeks… (Voice gets loud) And if you do anything else I will kill you!." Beastboy stated softly then his voice turned loud with rage!.

"Let's see you try!" Slade challenged as he got into a fighting stance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: End of chapter 18! Yay! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I got to do my **ALGEBRA HOMEWORK! **Instead of doing it earlier I wrote this chapter so please review! So I can update quicker and so I feel my time was not wasted. If I get a zero and no reviews , that would be so uncool!. sorry for some spelling mistakes i tried to fix it but im in a rush!.

**So dudes and dudettes please Review!**

**Peace. Love. I'm out**

**RaventhePortal**


	19. Fallen

A/N: thank you for all the reviews you guys rock! I know Slade was a twist right? Well most of you thought Terra would come back right?. So this chapter BB and Slade fight! But will Slade win and take Raven and her powers?

Thanks once agian for reviews! and to--

Kirara-so-cute- you thought it was funny? okay...lol well thaks for reviewing you rock!.

Violet Poter- thank you so much! thanks for thinking i have a good story! yes the chapter did reflect on the plot. Like all the tension was finally realsed. Things were realized.!

yea i read everyone's review i just cant write back to everyone sorry!.

**Rated T for violence and cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any song in this story.**

**Chapter 19. Fallen**

Beastboy got ready, his hands in fist, his eyes narrowed as he stared at his enemy. He's expression showed rage. He would get revenge no one did this to Raven!. Slade ran towards him. Beastboy turned into a rhinoceros and rammed into Slade. Slade fell to the floor his suit was cracked by the horn of the rhinoceros. He stood up and jumped high in the air his foot colliding with Beastboy's face. The kick caused Beastboy to return to his normal form. He almost fell back but turned into a Raven and flew to the sky.

Slade looked up as he backed into the alley. Beastboy changed into a cheetah and pounced on Slade sending him crashing down. He roared in his face, Slade didn't move he just lay there, fear in his eyes. Beastboy lifted his paw about to slash the mask off of him, when Slade lifted his foot and kneed him right in the stomach. The cheetah let a growl of pain escape its mouth. Turning back into his human form Beastboy held his stomach it hard so bad. (A/N: imagine getting a cramp! That hurts…)

"Your strong Beastboy, but not strong enough!" Slade commented as he threw a punch at the already injured superhero.

"Arg!" Beastboy stumbled back from the blow his cheek stung with pain. His jaw was numb placing his hand on it he rubbed it to get the feeling away.

"To much pain?" Slade asked as he grinned.

"That isn't even my definition of pain!" Beastboy yelled at the masked enemy. His teeth showed as he gritted them with anger. Truthfully that hit hurt like Hell!.

"Very well then you shall now what real pain feels like!" Slade shouted as he took out a bo-staff. Beastboy turned into a gorilla and beat his chest as he growled at his opponent. He began to run towards Slade. Slade put up his bo-staff to defend himself, but Beastboy punched hard sending him back.

"Angered much are we?" Slade questioned weakly as he dusted himself off. Beastboy snarled in his animal form. His breath, visible, as he fumed with rage. Running back to Slade, Beastboy tried to land a punch when Slade hit him in the knee with his bo-staff. The gorilla let out an agonizing growl of pain, turning back into his normal form he fell to the ground next to Raven.

He had a bruised up face his stomach twisted in pain. His knee throbbed he felt like it was cracked. He tried to sit up crawling to Raven, he needed to get to her make sure she's fine tell her he loves her before anything else happens…, slowly he placed a hand on her cheek, his fingers connected with her cool skin sending a spark throughout is body, her cheek was held in his hand. Sudden he began to see images, they went by quickly like in a fast motion but he could guess that they were… Raven's visions

(Vision)

"_Let her go!" Screamed Beastboy, he looked hurt scars covered his arms, long gashes were on his arms his uniform looked ripped. He was barley able to stand much less talk_.

"_Never not until I get all the power I want!" Shouted a figure the voice sounded familiar. He couldn't see the person, since it was hiding in the shadows. Then he heard a scream._

_(End of vision.)_

Vision.

"_Finally know to start my plan" The figure said. What plan? he thought. Another figure appeared actually three they looked familiar…_

"_Glad to help…master" One of the figures said it sounded like a girl…who?_

" _Those pit sniffers wont know what hit them!" Another announced…pit sniffers this was familiar to…Gizmo?._

"_Yeah were are glad to help master" The last figure spoke it sounded masculine he stood tall and wide…Mammoth?._

"_Thank you for your services…Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth" The "master" replied to them._

End of Vision.

Beastboy let out a breath , he had been holding it in for too long. He took his hand away from Raven's cheek.

"Her visions? That's why she didn't want to tell me…because I was hurt…and the Hive…" He whispered to himself. He looked back at her.

Her face remained calm; he noticed the tearstains that left a streak of evidence. He stared at her she had never cried, not in front of him and here it was the proof, Slade must of caused her to much pain his expression turned anger at the thought. Why was she in the middle of all of this! What did she do to deserve this? Why did everything he love have to suffer?.

His green eyes formed tears threatening to fall down. He brushed her hair out of her face and whispered softly.

"I tried Raven…and I failed…I love you." He whispered as he took her in his arms, cradling her limp body.

Slade had been watching and smirked.

"Touching. But there's no hope for you or her…" He stated as he put his bo-staff away. Beastboy's back faced Slade, ignoring him only focusing on the dark beauty that lay before him.

"You tried so hard. But in the end it doesn't even matter…" Slade commented as he grabbed Beastboy from behind. His hand grasped his neck choking him, closing his intake of breath. Beastboy gasped and tried to yell but he couldn't, he tried to breath but couldn't. Slowly he was dying from the lack of air, he kicked and trashed but it didn't help.

"Die. And let this be a lesson to you, **never** interfere with my plans!" Slade shouted as he kept his grip firm on Beastboy's throat. The green teenager tears spilled out of his eyes falling onto Raven's cheeks. Slade laughed as Beastboy began to weaken.

Suddenly an explosion was heard. Slade quickly let go of Beastboy and turned to the entrance of the alley.

"Slade step away from Beastboy and Raven" Robin shouted as he stood there with Starfire at his left side floating in the air, her hands glowed with green starbolts ready for battle. At Robin's right was Cyborg, he's sonic cannon pointing towards Slade, and his expression was of pure determination.

"Robin its been a while… hasn't it, for to much for my liking' Slade said as he threw Beastboy to the floor. Beastboy gasped as he quickly took a breath of air holding his throat, coughing violently. He slowly crawled to Raven and fell next to her as he was swallowed into darkness.

Robin's face scrunched up in frustration.

"I'm not here to talk." Robin responded as he took out his bo-staff. Starfire's eyes began to glow a bright green, the always cheerful and smiling girl was angrier then ever. Cyborg gritted his teeth his sonic cannon still locked in place, he to was anger, his best friend and his "lil sis" were hurt by this crazy lunatic!.

"Like always Robin, but I'll get to the point…there's no hope for Raven she wont wake up…not anytime soon…as for Beastboy that pathetic piece of trash you call a hero. Will never see his love again." Slade said evilly. The three Titans eye's widened, what has this asshole done?. What did he mean Raven wont wake up? What did he mean Beastboy wont see his love again! Hold on! Love? The three gasped at the realization.

"What have you done to friend Raven you Glorgbag!" Starfire screamed. Robin to had an expression of rage.

"I merely drugged her…" Slade explained as he smirked. Cyborg's mouth dropped.

"You drugged her? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cybrog shouted, Raven was like his sister. She had been drugged at this age?.

"You imbecile not that kind of drug. A drug where she falls unconscious for a _long_ time!" Slade countered back as his eye narrowed.

"Shut up Slade! Get ready to fight!" Robin declared as he got in a fighting stance.

"I'm ready Robin but not for a fight." Slade took out a small disk and threw it to the ground.

"You coward! Titans Go!" Robin screamed the three Titans launched towards Slade. He smirked before the disk exploded in their faces. The three where thrown back, each hitting the wall. The light blinded them, then it vanished, they quickly looked around for Slade. That's when it hit them…he wasn't there…and so was Raven.

"Arg!" Robin growled as he stepped on the disk.

"He escaped like the coward he is!" Cyborg shouted as he punched the wall making a hole.

"No! Friend Raven!" Starfire cried out as she sobbed letting all the tears escape from her emerald eyes. Robin took her in his arms.

"Come on we have to check if Beastboy's okay!" Robin shouted the others nodded and ran towards Beastboy. He seemed to be lifting himself up, placing a hand on his forehead he rubbed. Slowly he stood when a stinging pain reminded him that Slade tried to choke him he put his hand on his throat, he coughed loudly.

"Beastboy man you alright?" Cybrog asked as he helped his friend walk.

"Yeah…I'm fine…Where's Raven?" Beastboy asked as he began to panic when he noticed she wasn't there. The three where slient and only stared at the floor.

Beastboy's eyes looked at them searching for an answer.

"Where's Raven? What happened!" Beastboy shrieked as he tried to get one of them to talk.

"Friend Beastboy…Slade has…" Starfire began with tears falling down her cheeks.

"What? What did he do? Tell me now!" Beastboy demanded as he grabbed Starfire's arm and shook her hard. Robin grabbed Beastboy's arm and yanked it off her.

"There's no need for violence. Calm down." Robin said slowly. He stared at him.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU GUYS WON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Beastboy screamed, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"…Slade…took Raven…" Cyborg admitted. As he placed a hand on Beastboy's shoulder. Suddenly the world seemed to crash. Raven was gone…taken away from him…Slade now had her in his control…he didn't even get to tell her how much he loved her.

Beastboy backed away from them. He began to run! Run away from them… from the truth!. He heard them call his name but he never looked back. He was going to find Raven and kill that bastard no matter how long it took. He would find Raven.

And get revenge.

Kill Slade.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know bad really bad! But its all in the drama do not fear Beastboy will KILL SLADE FOR GOOD!. Tomorrow you will get the next chapter! Its so strange! I never have writers block! Isn't that fascinating! Its like I can keep going and going and going…(30 min later)…and going and going!. i still didnt do my homeowrk! shit! bye peoples!

**Please review.!**

**Much love. Peace**

**RaventhePortal**


	20. Locked in

A/N: thanks for the reviews once again you guys rock!. I hope you liked the last chapter! I really don't have much to say…um…yea so High School isn't that bad anymore! In fact, its awesome! Yayness…hilarious shit happens lol.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT MY STUPID COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME IN TO SUBMIT THE CHAPTER! SO SORRY PLEASE READ ON AND ENJOY!.**

Yeah so... hope you like my story! And I think my story is one of the long story's on fan fiction right? I never thought I would get 19 chapters up and with 130 reviews! I feel so special! Lol not. Alrightty on with chapter **gasp** ch. 20!

**Rated T for Violence, Cursing, and really evil things… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs only this awesome story!.**

**Chapter 20. Locked in**

"Beastboy!" Robin called out, he was at the alley with the two other Titans.

"Friend Beastboy where are you going?" Starfire cried out as Beastboy run off.

"BB come on man!" Cyborg shouted but he kept running.

"Forget it, let's go get him before he does anything stupid!" Robin said as the three nodded and began to run after him.

Beastboy kept running only one thing in mind. Kill Slade. He ignored all the pain he had in his knee and stomach. He had to forget he didn't care what he cared about was Raven!.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were running to Beastboy who was fast but they noticed that was beginning to slow down.

Beastboy winced at the pain surging through his knee, his stomach ached, he was weak but he had to get Raven. Suddenly a net trapped him in place. He grew furious as he transformed into a Tiger and tried to bite, claw out of the net. He growled in frustration when it didn't work. He looked up to see the three Titans with worried expressions on their face. Returning back to his normal form he's face was scrunched up in anger his teeth shown as he let out a low growl.

"Let me out!" Beastboy shouted as he desperately tried to cut the net. It wouldn't open; he figured Robin threw it, one of his special nets that were unbreakable.

"Beastboy you're being foolish, you're running after Raven and you don't even know where she is," Robin stated.

"Yea man, besides you're hurt" Cyborg said softly. His face carried one of concern.

"Friend Beastboy I know you wish to find Raven but you require medical help!" Starfire cried out.

"I don't care if I don't where she is, or if I'm hurt, or even if I need medical help! I'm going to find Raven and that's final!" Beastboy declared. Robin shook his head.

"Stop being stubborn, we will find Raven but you're in no condition to continue the search right now." Robin stated calmly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Robin I just want to find Raven let me out!" Beastboy screamed. Starfire sent a worried look at Robin. He sighed in defeat.

"I will if you promise that we will get you medical help then we'll find Raven I promise. Do you promise to not escape?" The masked leader offered as he step forward. Beastboy's shoulder dropped his head bowed. He took a deep breath.

"Fine…" He said softly.

"Promise?" Cyborg asked.

"…Promise…now let me out" Beastboy said slowly as he waited for the net to be taken off.

"Alright" Robin took out a little laser thing that looked like a pen. He took hold of a portion of the net and used the laser to cut through it. After cutting through it all he stepped back letting Beastboy come out.

Beastboy limped out holding his knee. Cyborg picked him up.

"Guy's lets go to the T-car" Cyborg announced as he carried the hurt green boy toward the car. Starfire and Robin followed. Getting in the car Cyborg drove to the Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere-

Raven began to wake up, her head was pounding with pain. She groaned as she pulled herself in a sitting position. Her eyes slowly opening, her vision wasn't clear it seemed like she was in thick fog. Bringing her hands to her eyes she rubbed them hoping to take the sleepiness from them. Putting her hands down she blinked a few times. Slowly her surroundings began to take shape ad color. It seemed dark…black surrounded her. When her vision was clear she gasped. Quickly she got up and run to the bars that kept her in this jail.

"Where am I? What happened?" Raven asked herself. She looked around franticly in search for an answer. No one was there she was all-alone…she didn't like being alone, cold, in the dark. Her fingers grasped the bars, she began to furiously shake them in hopes that they would somehow open. They didn't. She had to use her powers now.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed nothing happened. her face turned to sheer horror.

"Why…why aren't my powers working?" She asked In a half scream half whisper. Looking down at her hand she noticed something that wasn't there before. They were bracelets. White glowing bracelets that were tightly secured to her wrist. She tried to pry them off, but they stayed.

"No! I have to get out of here!" She screamed as she tugged at them.

"There's no use in trying to take them off Dear Raven" Slade informed as he stepped in front of her imprisonment. Raven looked up, her face turned to rage as she saw him.

"What have you done? Why aren't my powers working!" Raven shouted as she gripped the bars. Slade laughed, he stuck his arms through the bars and took hold of her wrist he dug his fingers in her wrist.

"Arg!" Raven let out a cry of pain feeling her wrist weaken in his grip.

"Stupid girl! These bracelets were made to lock your powers in!" Slade said in her face, as he got close.

"Why? Raven questioned as she struggled to get out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold on her. Raven's veins hurt because of the pressure put on them she was weakening she bowed her head.

" I don't want your power's to interfere with my plans" Slade stated. He let go of her wrist; Raven fell to the floor she rubbed her wrist trying to get the pain to subside. But there were marks evident, piercing her place skin making it a bright red color.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Raven asked as she backed against the wall. Her expression was filled with sadness as she hugged herself.

"You will know Raven. In time…" With that said he grinned and left her alone. His footsteps echoed down the hall.

Raven slid down the wall. Her cloak wrapped around her shielding her from the cold air. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, over her lips. She knew she could cry she knew she could let out her emotions nothing would brake, nothing would explode…she could show emotion. Something that would have been good but in this case it was terrible.

She was all alone in this dark prison. No one to comfort her no one with her, no one to love her…

"Beastboy…" She whispered as she sobbed to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Medical Room-

Beastboy lay on a bed covered in white sheets. He laid his head on the pillow and inhaled the scent of lavender. That was the same bed Raven was in hours ago. He was waiting for the results of the test Cyborg made. Robin and Starfire were outside his door with Cyborg discussing something.

"So what's wrong with him?" Robin asked.

"He's got a broken knee" Cybrog informed.

"What about the pain friend Beastboy has in his stomach?" Starfire asked.

"Noting wrong there, he probably just got hit hard." Cyborg answered as he looked at the x-ray results in his hand. Robin frowned.

"This isn't good. With a broken leg how can he find Raven? I promised him he could go" The masked leader informed as he placed a hand on his forehead from the headache he had. Starfire rubbed his back.

"Do not worry friend Robin. We can go look for friend Raven." She said trying to comfort him.

Robin sighed.

"He's stubborn he'll want to go anyway."

Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"We have to tell him." Cyborg said as he put a hand on the doorknob. The two nodded

Beastboy sat up and tried to move his leg but his knee hurt so much. Something must have happened. He touched his knee as if searching for the problem. When he heard the door open, he looked up and saw the rest of the Titans. They walked to his bed.

"BB…I'm sorry to say this but you cant go with us to find Raven" Cyborg informed the green teenager.

"What? Why?" Beastboy asked in shock.

"You have a broken knee you are in no condition to be roaming around the City" Robin said with a frown. Beastboy's eyes widened.

"I don't care!. I need to find Raven she needs me!" Beastboy shouted at them.

"Friend Beastboy we will find Raven do not worry" Starfire assured him with a smile on her face hoping that Beastboy would cheer up.

"No! I have to go, I need to be there!" Beastboy continued to shout.

"BB don't worry we can handle it." Cyborg said trying to calm him down.

"NO! I LOVE HER GOD DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE HER!" Beastboy cried out as he began to have tears form in his green eyes.

The three Titans looked concerned, Beastboy loved Raven so much he didn't care that he was hurt. How could they convince him to stay?

"Beastboy I know you love her but you have to stay" Robin said calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Beastboy shrugged it off. And glared at Robin. His face held rage!.

" YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU FUCKING HAVE THE GIRL YOU LOVE, RIGHT HER, BUT I DON'T! SOME CRAZY BASTARD HAS HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL TO HAVE THE GIRL I LOVE CAPTURED?" Beastboy screamed as he growled with anger. Robin turned his gaze to the floor and stayed silent.

"I thought so!" Beastboy shouted his voice lowered but he still hadn't calmed down. He threw the covers off and tried to get up. But he felt hands pull him down.

"Arg! Stop let me go!" Beastboy yelled as he struggled to escape the grips on his arms.

"Friend Beastboy you have to stay" Starfire said with tears in her eyes. He kept struggling.

Robin looked at Cyborg and nodded. Cyborg left the room and came back with a needle.

Beastboy's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do with that?" Beastboy asked as he tried to escape from the arms that were holding him back.

"I'm sorry Beastboy but if you are to continue like this we have to take drastic measures…" Robin informed. Cyborg neared him.

"I'm sorry BB. Don't worry we will find Raven I promise." Cyborg spoke before he stuck the needle in his arm.

"No…Raven… I love you…" Beastboy said softly before he fell unconscious.

"Will he be alright?" Starfire asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He will this will only take him out for a few hours…" Robin responded

"We didn't want to do this but we had to…" Cyborg whispered softly.

"It was the right thing to do…" Robin replied as he motioned for the Starfire and Cyborg to leave the room. They left the room and Beastboy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so Beastboy was getting out of control that's why they had to do that. Raven is locked in a jail cell, with no powers. Slade is preparing his equipment to take her powers from her so he could have them. If there are spelling mistake i am sorry i kinda rushed cuase i have to do other things the weekend.

**What will happen to Beastboy?**

**Will he go find Raven even when the other's told him not to?**

**What happen to Raven?**

**What is Slade going to do?**

**All will be found out in the next chapter! I will be writing it right now!.**

**Please review!**

**Much Love. Peace.**

**RaventhePortal**


	21. Healed

A/N: thank you for the reviews! You guys are so kind! I love you to (in friendship way). Also thanx for the Pizzalol!. Ok I will make this chapter longer prepare to be surprised but not in a bad way! I really like this chapter! And I'm proud lol.

I'm in love with Ashlee Simpson's new song "Boyfriend"! Lol ok… I'm getting her CD for sure she rocks.Anyway on with the story.

**Rated T for Violence, and Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs in this story, just the plot.**

**Chapter 21. Healed**

Next morning-

Beastboy felt a presence in the room, slowly he opened his eyes the figure wasn't clearly visible rubbing his eyes he gasped when he saw who it was.

A young woman was standing there…she looked like Raven but different as well. She had the same violet hair, pale skin, but her eyes were a sapphire color. She was as tall as Starfire, her facial features were more mature she to had a charka; she wore a cloak that looked similar to Raven's. The young woman stared at him never averting her eyes from him. Beastboy stared back when he noticed her hands began to glow a crystal white color. She stepped closer and began to speak.

"You are in need of help. Am I correct?" The young woman spoke her voice was low and gentle.

"Yes… who are you?" Beastboy stuttered.

"I am Sapphire of Azarath" She spoke calmly. Beastboy's eyes widened Azarath!.

"Azarath!" He asked stunned.

"Yes. I sensed Raven is in danger, she is… my sister. I know how you feel about her; I know how badly you want to find her. I have taken my time to come to Earth and heal you." She explained as she walked to him.

"Oh…I didn't know Raven had a sister…" He said softly.

"I am her half sister. But there is no time to explain I need to get back to Azarath I have duties to fulfill." She said. Beastboy nodded. She placed her hands over his knee, he felt the pain begin to vanish the bone begin to mend back together. He sighed when the healing stopped. Bending his knee he smiled, he looked up to thank the young woman but she wasn't there.

"What?…"The room was empty. He got off the bed and only thought of one thing find Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Living room-

"Friend Robin, Raven's communicator has been deactivated!" Starfire cried out. Robin looked at her as she continued to press the button calling to Raven.

"What?" Robin shrieked. He ran to Starfire and looked at the communicator Raven wasn't responding.

"Slade must of deactivated it" Cyborg informed with a worried look on his face.

"I fear friend Raven may be in greater danger!" Starfire shouted as she hugged Robin tightly and sobbed on his shoulder. Robin patted her back and kissed her hair. Cyborg noticed.

"Finally together?" He asked.

"Yeah. But first we to focus on the mission." Robin said softly.

"Right. We need to find out where Slade is hiding." Cyborg spoke as he began to type on the computer.

"I know but how? I mean we don't know where he is!" Robin questioned as he began to pace the floor with his hand in his chin.

"We don't know, but I know someone who does." Cyborg said right then after he finished a picture of the Hive appeared on the computer

"The Hive." Robin concluded as he studied the picture.

"Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo they were probably working for Slade, we need to find them and make them crack!" Cyborg explained. Starfire looked confused.

"Um…Friend what is this "crack" of which you speak? Surely you will not break them?" Starfire asked in confusion. Cyborg sighed and turned to Robin who slightly smiled.

"Uh…Star he means make them confess" he explained as he sweat dropped.

"Oh. We must find them, hurry friends!" She shouted as she began to fly out of the living room when suddenly she stopped and gasped.

Robin and Cyborg turned to see what was wrong they too were shocked.

There was Beastboy standing there like he had never had his knee broken. His face was of pure determination as he stood eyebrows narrowed.

"Friend Beastboy you have awakened!" She cheered as she clamped her hands together. Beastboy only stared at her no emotion at all.

"…Beastboy…see about the needle—" Robin began.

"Don't say a word." Beastboy spoke as his eyebrows narrowed. Robin's face looked surprised as he became nervous.

"BB it was for a good reason…we're sorry" Cybrog apologized as he walked forward. Beastboy only continued to stare with an angry face.

"Friend we truly are sorry, you were "out of control" please you must understand!" Starfire pleaded as she began to get scared that she might loose another friend. Beastboy's face softened after a moment.

"I know I wasn't acting like myself…I just wanted to find her…I'm scared of what could happen to her." Beastboy said as he looked down at the floor with sadness.

"Don't worry we were going out to find the Hive right now. But you need to stay—" Robin began but Beastboy interrupted.

"No I'm going." He stated.

"But—"

"Robin I'm fine. I can go" The green Titan assured. Robin still didn't accept his answer.

"Beastboy your hurt" Robin said crossing his arms a little annoyed that his teammate was stubborn. Beastboy sighed he began to walk forward to them without showing any pain. They all had their mouth's drop to the floor.

"What? How? When?" Cyborg stuttered.

"You wouldn't believe me…" Beastboy said as he looked at them.

"Yes we would, now go on tell" Robin ordered.

"Someone healed me…someone from Azarath" Beastboy explained. Cyborg looked at Robin and Robin looked back.

"Azarath?" He asked, stunned by his answer.

"Yeah…Raven's sister…or half sister…she knew she was in danger and she came to heal me." Beastboy told what happened moments before. Starfire looked around the room.

"Friend is she here?" Starfire questioned as she continued to search.

"No she left before I even got to say thanks…" Beastboy replied to his alien friend's question.

"Oh. Thanks for the info now we have to find Raven" Robin said as he got out a bo-staff.

"Just what I was thinking" Beastboy answered.

"Right everyone fan out look for the Hive, once you find them contact me or any team member at once got it?" Robin asked after giving his instructions.

They all nodded.

"Titans Go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Prison cell-

Raven lay on the cold cement floor after her breakdown she had fallen asleep, her body was weak from all the emotion that had made its way out, all her memory's, her friends, Beastboy and now this…

"Ugh…" Raven groaned as she left her slumber she leaned up against the wall and opened her eyes. There outside her prison cell was Slade staring at her. Immediately she backed up to the far corner and covered her body with her cloak.

"Do not worry Raven. I am only here to give you some nourishment." Slade explained as he took a tray of food from behind and slide it under the bars. Raven stared at the tray like it was poison.

"There's no poison in it." Slade said with a smirk. He was sure his statement would spark a memory in her. Raven gasped, as she turned away and stared at the floor. Slade was right. She remembered when Beastboy accidentally bumped into her and made her spill her tea. He was nice enough to make some for her, Beastboy offered her it and she was contemplating on whether to drink it or not. He had said what Slade said earlier.

"Don't worry there's no poison in it" 

"You shouldn't bring yourself down with such stupid memories…" Slade said with a smile at what he accomplished.

Raven looked at him with hatred.

"Shut up! You were the one who reminded me!" Ravens shouted as she glared at him hatefully.

"True. Now eat up I need you to be healthy enough for my experiment." Slade ordered. Raven stared at the food; she picked it up and suddenly threw it at the bars where Slade stood. He failed to cover himself now his suit was covered in food. Slade fumed with anger.

"I've been patient. But if your going to continue this attitude I wont be so nice anymore" Slade commented as he wiped off the food. Raven's eyebrows narrowed at his words.

"Now I'll bring more food. And this time eat it and that's an order!" Slade shouted as he left the prison cell. Raven turned her back to him, she heard him muttered.

"Stupid girl…"

Raven looked down at the floor as she hugged herself. Sitting at the corner she decided to close her eyes. She feared what was to happen. She did not know what Slade might do to her, harm her or maybe kill her. And her friends…if they came she hoped they would be unharmed. Beastboy the one she loves…she never got to tell him how she feels…she wonders does he love her too…

"He most likely doesn't…" She said in the darkness.

"He only sees me as a friend…" Raven convinced herself as a single tear dropped down she wiped it away.

"I wonder were you are…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder were she is?" Beastboy thought as he soared through the sky in his eagle form . After he had gotten healed he and the Titans began their search for the Hive. He was flying over the alleys but surprisingly the Hive wasn't there. Now he was soaring over by the Pizza Place. The shops at the side were expensive ones. Jewelry stores, electronics', the mall. Right then Jinx came out of the Jewelry store grinning widely at the pink diamond necklace in her hands. Beastboy landed on the ground and took his human form, he ran to Jinx she turned to see who it was and immediately scurried.

"Jinx! Stop!" Beastboy yelled as he ran behind her she turned around the corner with fear in her eyes. Beastboy changed into a dog and raced after her. She had run into a dead end now she was trapped. Beastboy followed her he returned to his human self and walked closer.

"Were is Slade's lair!" Beastboy asked with a glint of rage in his green eyes as he cornered her. Jinx shot her hexes but Beastboy only jumped and dodged them. He was in front of her now.

"Were is Slade's lair?" He said slowly emphasizing each word. She wouldn't speak. He turned into a T-rex and roared in her face her hair whipped out, and her face looked of horror. He changed back.

"Tell or else." He threatened.

"Okay okay! Just please don't hurt me that Raven girl already scared the crap out of me!" Jinx shouted recalling the night before when Gizmo almost got pulled in.

Beastboy slammed her into the wall his hand gripping her neck as she squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

"Spill now!" He ordered as he tightened his grip.

"Alright! Slade. He has an underground lair"

"Where exactly is it?"

"At the end of Jump City near the alleys its underneath the tallest building!" Jinx informed, Beastboy loosened his grip on her. She fell to the floor gasping for breath. Beastboy turned and ran out leaving a confused Jinx.

"I better tell the other's to leave Jump City before Slade beats us because I spilled!" Jinx said to herself as she ran to find Gizmo and Mammoth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Beastboy-

"Guy's I now where she is!" Beastboy shouted over his communicator. Robin appeared.

"Where is she?" He asked, he looked to be the piers.

"In an underground lair" Beastboy informed as he walked down the streets,

Starfire appeared underneath Robin.

"Where is this underground lair?" Starfire questioned she appeared to be by the shore.

"At the end of Jump City near the alleys underneath the tallest building" Beastboy said over the communicator. Cyborg appeared underneath Starfire.

"Great. Let's met together at the Pizza Place, we need to plan how to get in unnoticed" Cyborg explained.

"Right Titans meet up!" Robin shouted and the communicator shut off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So did you like it? I hope so. Now next chapter they go inside the lair!. Thanx for reviews! You guys rock. Sorry for spelling errors i rushed i have homwork to do! seriously i dont know how i balance school and my story!.

So Dude's and Dudettes...

**Please Review!**

**Much Love. Peace. I'm out.**

**RaventhePortal**


	22. Finally Found

A/N; sorry haven't updated in a long time had a lot of homework and just lots of things to do. To all my reviewers I thank you all! Please continue to read the story and enjoy!. The awaited thing that reviewers had wanted to see between BB and Rea coming up soon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs used in this story.**

**Rated T for Violence, Cursing, And romance parts!**

**Chapter 22. Finally Found**

The four titans had planned everything out. How to get in, how to save Raven, and how to get out. Everybody was to follow the orders Robin had made if not consequences could occur. The day had turned to night Beastboy had something hidden in his uniform no one saw. With a look of determination he walked forward to the rest of the Titans.

"Everybody knows what to do?" Robin asked as he stood in front of the group.

"We gotcha Robin, Slade better watch his back." Cyborg answered as he stared straight ahead.

"As do I, Slade will not get away!" Starfire replied angrily she was angered that Slade was keeping her friend whom she had shared a talk with days before.

Beastboy stepped out of the group and looked at Robin.

"I understand the plan, but if anything goes wrong! And if Raven doesn't make it…you will be held responsible" With that said he walked forward to the door. Robin looked nervous but cleared his throat.

"Beastboy ,I am not responsible for what has occurred and what may occur. I suggest you change that attitude or things will go wrong." Robin stated as he turned his gaze at Beastboy's back. The others watched carefully to what the green teenager may say. They saw his shoulder shake a little. After he regained his composure he spoke.

"Then let's go" The other's looked back at Robin who had narrowed his eyes, and then his expression changed to one of sadness. Starfire walked up to him.

"Robin what is wrong?" the alien questioned.

"Beastboy…He try's to cover up his sorrow with anger…" Robin said. Starfire nodded and gave Robin a quick kiss. He held her hand.

"Titans Go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prison cell-

After throwing the food tray at Slade, Raven was forced to eat. Slade had threatened her that if she didn't he could send out his Slade bots to attack the Tower. After cursing him out she ate the food, regretting it, for now Slade could continue his evil plan. He had gone to speak with someone then prepare his equipment as he called it. And Raven was left alone once again wishing to see her friends wishing to be close to Beastboy…But why wish at the rate things were going it would be impossible to save her now. She had lost hope all her dreams thrown in the trash, like a child would throw a toy if he didn't like it. She promised herself to not cry to not give Slade the satisfaction that he had broken her to pieces…

She sat on the floor, knees to her chest as she hugged them close. Her back pressed up against the cold brick wall. Her hood covering her face only showing her eyes filled with sadness and anger. The nights in the cell were cold, freezing she longed for the comfort of her bed but all she had was the floor and her cape. Her fingertips were ice cold from the night air that seemed to have made its way underground. She could hear water drop every three seconds it was driven her insane the torture she was going through the water droplets that haunted her ears never letting her have a well enough sleep. So she stayed awake tonight not knowing that she was to see Beastboy and the rest of the team…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the underground lair some other place-

Slade was in front of a huge monitor he seemed to be speaking to someone, someone with an English accent?.

"So have the bracelets worked? I hope that ducky won't cause problems anymore" The man spoke with his English accent still in tact.

"Oh, they have worked…Mad Mod. I thank you for making them. But when did you come up with such a brilliant idea?" Slade asked the man on the monitor who only grinned.

"Ah, well it was a long time back, when those naughty children where stopping all the villains plans. I had to teach them a lesson and the only way to make them stay was to create ropes that held their powers in!. I say, it worked rather well but that bloke Robin, had discovered that I was behind it all" Mad Mod informed Slade who looked rather interested in this story.

"Robin, always the one to uncover the clues am I right?" Slade asked but his voice held domination as if to say, "Say yes of else".

"Right you are!. Now is there anything else you might want to have?" Mad Mod asked for the last time. Slade smiled.

"No, you have done your job well I will send your payment in a couple of weeks after I finish with my…experiment" Slade said. The man on the monitor smiled evilly.

"I wish you luck good bye" With that the monitor turned off. Slade turned around and stared straight ahead.

"I will have luck for today is when my plan to take over the world. Will. Begin." Slade walked forward and grinned he left the room to go ready his equipment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the End of Jump city-

The Titans had arrived at the end of Jump City. Robin stopped his motorcycle meters away from the tallest building. Cyborg took out the key of the T-car and walked out. Beastboy came out from the backseat for the car. And Starfire was taking off her helmet that Robin had given her before they drove off. They agreed to take the transportation, only so their energy was not wasted in running and flying.

"Were close, Everyone ready?" Robin asked the group as they stood in a circle.

"Ready." Starfire said as she held onto Robin's hand.

Beastboy and Cyborg nodded. Beastboy seemed to be fondling with something in his uniform pocket. Robin noticed and stared at him. Beastboy noticed he was being watched and glared at him.

"What?" Beastboy asked in an annoyed tone. Robin glared back hesitant if to ask him or not. But he didn't have the time to answer when Beastboy spoke.

"Let's move I don't have time to talk" with that said he began to walk to the direction he was told to go. Robin sighed this mission was going to be difficult.

"What Beastboy said. Starfire come with me. Cyborg you know were to go. Titans move!" The Titans went their separate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy-

"I need to find Raven" Beastboy whispered to himself as he stood in front of the tallest building.

"And when I find Slade it's going to be hell to pay!" He said as he patted what he had in his pocket. He transformed into a groundhog and began to dig quickly. He was underground now making a tunnel in the darkness. He was not afraid he didn't care how dark and cold it was he wouldn't stop until he reached Raven. With Raven as his motivation he kept digging faster and faster!.

When suddenly a red light blinked causing him to stop out of curiosity. It had come from a small pod that seemed to have been placed there. He studied it closely away from its path, he was still unaware of what it could be so it was best to stay away. He came to a conclusion that it was a motion sensor. "Dammit!" He thought in his mind now he had to take the long way.

Turning to another direction he moved quickly digging and digging he encountered many of those pods and had to always stop to take another way around to him it seemed like forever.

Finally he dug up to the surface he met the hard floor changing into another animal with claws he broke it . His head popped out looking around the room, it was cold, dark, a prison cell. He looked to a corner and saw a figure that had curled up against the wall her cape tightly around her body. Her breathing slow… "Raven!" his mind quickly registered.

His heart filled with joy and relief as it tightened when he saw the girl he loved so dearly. Jumping out of the hole he transformed himself back to normal. The girl seemed to not notice anything. Her back still facing him as it heaved in and out when she took a breath. He walked slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Raven turned around and was about to scream when he clamped a hand on her mouth. Raven's eye's widened with surprises when she saw who it was. Her violet eyes met his green eyes they stayed locked. Slowly Beastboy took his hand from Raven's mouth and placed it on her cheek. He sat in front of her staring into her eyes, seeing pain, sorrow and…love.

"Beastboy?…is it really you?" She quietly asked. He smiled.

"Yes Raven it's me I came to get you" Beastboy explained, he noticed her eyes began to blink a lot, suddenly a tear fell down landing on his hand that was holding her cheek. Tears spilled freely, Raven couldn't take it anymore her emotions found another way out. Beastboy was surprised her powers weren't doing anything. Raven noticed his look.

"These keep my powers in…" She said as she showed him the bracelets around her wrist. He took his eyes way from hers and stared at her wrist instead, he noticed crescent shaped marks that where marked onto her skin. He looked back up at her with anger in his eyes.

"He hurt you?" He asked with rage. Raven nodded. He growled with anger.

"Don't worry it didn't hurt much" She assured him.

"It doesn't matter, he will pay" He told her. She nodded. Taking her hands in his he spoke.

"I need to tell you something" Beastboy said. She looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked keeping her voice low for the fear that Slade might hear them. Beastboy placed a hand back on her cheek. She felt cold to him his hand was like fire compared to her skin. But Raven seemed to like the warmth. She lifted her gaze to his eyes.

"Raven…I love you…" Beastboy confessed. Raven heard these words and her heart was about to burst with joy the one she loved, loved her back with all his heart. More tears streamed down her face Beastboy took his other hand and used his fingers to wipe away her tears. Slowly she placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled beautifully at him

"I love you too" She admitted. Beastboy smiled, the both stared at each other slowly they leaned in closer and closer only a few millimeters apart. Raven could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes began to close, as did Beastboy's. He came closer and softly placed his lips on hers. Raven put her hands on the back of his neck holding him close to her. Beastboy placed his arms around her back pulling her in close to his body, deepening the kiss they were sharing. Raven parted her lips ready to take it to the next level. Beastboy started to kiss her more passionately; both were filled with happiness and love as they shared this sign of affection. Their kiss lasted for minutes, when the moment then ended. Breaking apart they embraced each other. Raven setting her head on his shoulder as Beastboy began to brush her smooth violet hair. He pressed his cheek on her hair keeping her close to him never wanting to let go of the girl he loved so much.

"Touching is it not?" The voice interrupted their embrace both startled teens looked up quickly to see Slade grinning in front of the bars. Beastboy became enraged at the sight of the bastard!

"Really this is one of those moments that will stay with me forever." Slade laughed. Raven gasped and hid behind Beastboy who protected her from Slade.

"You bastard! Leave us alone!" Beastboy shouted.

"Why? So you can continue this little love scene?. Sorry but I have other plans. Step away from the girl and we wont have to get rough." Slade explained as he took out a gun. Raven gasped.

"No! Beastboy leave!" Raven screamed. Beastboy looked at her with determination.

"No Raven I can take care of this" Beastboy assured her but Raven was still doubtful as her tears began to flow down her face.

"I don't want you to get hurt! Please just let him take me!" Raven pleaded she didn't want Beastboy to get hurt because of her.

"There's no time leave the girl" Slade ordered. Beastboy stood up and neared him walking forward, with courage. Rave tried to stop him but he kept walking. Now Beastboy was in front of Slade, narrowing his eyes he stared at his mask.

"You coward! You resort to weapons to help you win. What's the matter? Scared that I could win and your whole stupid plan will fail?" Beastboy questioned, as he talked right in Slades face.

Slade narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I am not a coward!" Slade shouted.

"Then drop the gun!" Beastboy countered back.

"Fine, I can still win with or without weapons, you weakling!" Slade yelled as he dropped the gun. Beastboy changed into an elephant and rammed the prison bars down. Now there was only a feet between them. Slade's eye's widened he made a grab for the gun when Beastboy stepped on it crushing it under his foot.

Raven watched from a distance at the scene that was happening before her eyes. Beastboy was risking his life for her!.

Beastboy returned to his normal form and landed a punch on Slade knocking him to the floor. Beastboy turned back to Raven. He kissed her quickly and spoke.

"Raven run!" He shouted . Raven looked frightened.

"But what about you?" She asked panicked she couldn't leave him here!.

"I'll be okay I want you to be safe!" Beastboy told her. She still looked hesitant. Slade groaned as he picked himself up. Beastboy heard and quickly pushed her.

"Go! Now!" He screamed to Raven. Raven looked at him he was scared. She turned back and started to run. Hearing the noises they made as they fought. She never looked back she never dared to see what was happening for fear that Beastboy was getting hurt… She ran in tears climbing up the stairs that led out of the dungeon Slade kept her in. She heard a growl. Dropping to her feet she cried she hoped her worst nightmare was not happening. She hoped Beastboy would be all right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: DRAMA! Yay! It was a long chapter! Did you like it? I did I had fun writing this I had many emotions while writing this. So Beastboy and Raven finally kissed!. Next chapter Slade and Beastboy fight. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg will come later don't worry their doing something else. Sorry for spelling mistakes if you found any! i am just to tired and cold here its freezing now!.

**Also Please read my poem that I wrote today! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed my poem!. Thanks to BeastBoyandKingdomHeartsLover, Firenze2000 and Draco Blade.**

Thank you for the people that reviewed last chapter I love you all you guys are to kind! I'm glad your enjoying it I will write the next chapter tomorrow if I have time!. OH! AND TODAY THE NEW EPISODE! "HOMCOMING PART 2"! YAY! I loved part 1 cant wait!.

**Much love. Peace. I'm out!**

**RaventhePortal**


	23. Choices

A/N: Hey! How's everyone? Anyway the story is coming to an end! and I have started a new fic called "Under My Skin" please read and review! Sasscreech, Firenze2000, and Kirara-so-cute thank you for reviewing my new story you guys are the best you've been reviewing my story a lot! And my new one cries you guys are so loyal!I love ya's!.

Homecoming part 2 was awesome! I was literally rolling on the floor with laughter when they said his name! Its just a huge thing for me cause I'm obsessed with Teen Titans lol. I mean I knew his name before but its hilarious when they said it! Now we know three of the Titans name that were said---

Robin – Dick Grayson (episode "Fractured" it's Larry's name backwards! Watch carefully and you will see it in big letters ok!)

Starfire- Kori'andr( cant spell her name anyway it was said in Betrothed her "Ganorfka" said it to her when they were talking Tamaranean

Beastboy- Garfield- ( lol I love that guy "Homecoming part 2" ! at the very end!)

So on with chapter 23!.

**Rated T or PG-13 for Violence, Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs used in my story.**

**Chapter 23. Choices**

Robin and Starfire-

"Robin I have finished placing the bombs, have you?" Starfire asked as she lifted herself from the floor. Robin and her have been attaching bombs to the walls and underground. It was Robin's plan to have the building explode and crash down on Slade and break any equipment he would use. All they had to do was wait for Beastboy's signal.

"Done with this side, now all we have to wait for the signal…" Robin answered as he neared Starfire.

"I fear Friend Beastboy might be distracted…" Starfire said softly. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully he did what I told him to." Robin said with as his face turned to one of concentration. "And what I told him was to get Raven and leave."

"Yes…but our friend is very angry with Slade, you do not think he will stay and get his revenge do you?" Starfire asked as she clasped her hands in front of her face in fear that he would.

Robin frowned.

"I just hope he wasn't foolish enough to go against the plans, he could get hurt" He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg-

Cyborg was using his scanners to check if there were any alarms that would detect them. Finding one he set to work on disabling it. He went to the wall the alarm was in, the device was on the inside and he was outside. Having his hand turn into a little metal drill with sparks at the end he went to work.

Moments later…

Wiping the sweat on his forehead he gave a sigh of relief. He took his communicator out.

"Cyborg to Robin, you there?" Cyborg spoke. Robin's face appeared his look was a serious one.

"You done?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, You and Starfire ready?" Cyborg asked as he continued to wipe the sweat off, all that concentration he put of fear that he could trigger the alarm.

"Were ready, all we have to do is wait for the signal, and Beastboy's taking a long time…" Robin stated as a look of concern crossed his features.

"You don't think…" Cyborg began but trailed off. Robin shook his head.

"Starfire thought of that to…I told him to not fight Slade only to get Raven, If he broke the rules then he might get hurt." He stated slowly. Cyborg sighed.

"I hope he didn't do that Slade's gotten better…BB might get hurt badly." He said in agreement.

"We'll give him 30 minutes if he doesn't come out we go in" Robin explained. The half machine Titan nodded.

"Alright we'll talk later"

"Gotcha" With that said the screen went blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy and Slade-

"Beastboy why do you choose to interfere? first it was Terra now its Raven" Slade questioned as he moved around in a circle Beastboy doing the same as they waiting for who the one to be the first to attack was.

"Because you hurt Raven" He answered as he stared angrily at Slade.

"That witch, how could you possibly have feelings for such an emotionless girl…an empty shell." Slade laughed.

"She's not emotionless I know!"

"You think a simple kiss and an "I love you" is emotion? She could be lying…she could playing with your heart like Terra did." Slade grinned as he spoke his words. Taking out a bo-staff from his belt.

"No! Raven loves me! Terra did too you just messed with her!" Beastboy yelled. He realized Slade had a weapon he could of guessed Slade never played fair…

"No Beastboy, she choose to be my apprentice, I was simply…encouraging her to make the right choice and she did." Slade said. Beastboy growled with anger he couldn't take it anymore.

Beastboy leapt into the air changing into a lion he pounced on Slade bringing him down with force. He growled in his face baring his sharp white teeth. Slade kicked Beastboy in his chest causing him to leap off. Taking the advantage Slade smacked the lion on the back with his bo-staff. Beastboy felt his back, ache with pain as he returned to his normal form. Slade came up behind him and grabbed his hair pulling it trying to cause more pain. Beastboy bit his lip in pain trying to hold in a scream.

He kicked his feet up colliding with Slade's face. He released the grip on Beastboy's hair as he stumbled back. The green changeling's eyes flashed with rage and pain, Now he was truly angered slowly he began to walk towards Slade his steps firm to the ground his back hunched, fist balled up, face contorted with anger!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven-

She had heard it, every word, their conversation, Slade was trying to convince Beastboy that she didn't love him…She could feel his anger, his pain. And she couldn't do anything…these bracelets locked her powers in…Her tear stained face held an expression of lost hope. What could she do now…if she went back she would only distract Beastboy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg-

"30 minutes is up, he still hasn't come back…we're going in." Robin explained.

The two other Titans nodded in agreement a look of determination crossing their features.

They ran inside the building, Robin had the device that set of the bombs in his pocket. Cyborg had the alarm deactivated. And Starfire was ready for a fight.

Going down the steps they ran to the underground lair where Slade kept Raven. Hearing a cry they stopped dead in their tracks. Starfire looked around and spotted Raven.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted with happiness at finding her friend.

Raven looked up her face flowing with tears. She looked like a wreck. Starfire's face immediately turned to one of concern and sadness. Running to her friend she embraced her in a tight hug.

"Friend Raven why do you weep?" Starfire asked as she patted Raven's back, while she cried onto the aliens shoulder.

"Beastboy…he's with Slade!" She cried out as her body shivered from her sobbing.

Robin looked at Cybrog with a look of fear.

"I told him not to!" Robin shouted in frustration.

"Man calm down! BB will be all right don't worry" Cyborg said trying to get his masked leader to cool off.

"Beastboy disobeyed the rules! Now he's going to get hurt!" Robin shouted with a voice of anger and fear mixed together.

Cyborg smacked him upside the head.

"Robin don't say that, we need to get there and help!" Cyborg announced Robin agreed. Raven looked up.

"I'm going to" Raven stated as she wiped her tears.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked looking into her friend's eyes.

"Yes" she stated firmly

"I have noticed your powers have not gone "out of control" why is that?" Starfire questioned. Raven showed her the bracelets and explained everything to them.

"So now you cant use your powers?" Robin asked as he examined the bracelets.

"No…but I can help!" Raven told them but Robin looked hesitant.

"There's not much you can do…" Robin continued. Raven's eyes poured new crystal clear tears. She tried to hold it in but the fact that Robin might not let her see the one she loved pained her heart...

"Please I need to see him…I love him" Raven confessed to them.

They gasped. Raven loved Beastboy to.

"Oh, Glorious you return the feeling of love to friend Beastboy!" Starfire rejoiced with a smile. Raven turned back to Robin her face then turned serious.

"I don't care if you don't want me to go because I will whether you want me to or not" She said getting up of the floor. Robin sighed.

"Fine, Titans go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile , Beastboy and Slade-

Beastboy transformed into a black bear taking Slade down. His skull hit the floor with a thud. Slade groaned in pain. The bear smacked its paw against his face. Returning to his human form Beastboy began to unleash his fury.

"This is for taking her!" He screamed.

Punch.

"This is for hurting her!" All the anger he kept inside was coming out he was going to take it out on Slade because he messed up everything! He hurt Raven.

Punch.

"This is for locking her in!" He shouted as he lunched another punch.

Punch.

"THIS IS FOR RUINING EVERYTHING!"

Punch.

Slade's mask was cracked and his blood was flowing down his chin.

Beastboy saw the blood and immediately stopped. Looking at his fist with a look a sheer horror. What did he do! His fists were covered in blood!.

He backed away from Slade's body. The masked man got up and started coughing violently he turned his back to Beastboy taking off his mask he began to cough up blood from the busted lips he got from his angered enemy.

"You crazy imbecile!" Slade shouted as he turned back to Beastboy with his mask.

Beastboy remained silent as he stared at Slade.

"I should have killed your little girlfriend when I had the chance!" Slade shouted as his fist clenched.

Beastboy's eyebrows narrowed in anger, his teeth gritted together as he tried to hold in a growl that was threatening to come out.

"No matter, now when I'm through with you I'll get her, and when I'm done with her (grins) I might just keep her for myself." Slade said his last comment drove Beastboy wild he wasn't about to let that happen!.

"That won't happen, because I'm the one who's going to be through with you!" Beastboy shouted.

"I don't think so" Slade wiped out a sharp blade. Beastboy's expression changed to one of fear. How would he fight now that Slade had a knife!.

Slade laughed at his face.

"Not so tough now are you?" Slade asked as he stepped forward and lunged the blade at him. Beastboy quickly ducked out of the way. Stumbling forwards, Slade turned to find a foot coming his way.

"Agh!" Slade let out a yell falling backwards. Beastboy appeared in front of him with a small smile.

"You really shouldn't brag when you're not the tough one here" The green teenager said his hair was messy form dodging and attacking. Sweat poured down his face with minor cuts on his cheeks. Slade only glared back. Suddenly getting up Slade lunged the knife at Beastboy, not quick enough to dodge it, the blade pierced his skin. His arm had a deep cut in it, blood began to pour out. Holding his arm he fell to the floor on his knees.

"Agrh!" Beastboy groaned in pain, the cut stung his blood was flowing out at an incredible speed he began to feel weak, his arm felt lifeless.

"Who's the tough one now?" Slade questioned as he approached him with the knife, Slade held the blade high in the air, it glistened, the tip shined, he brought it down he was close to piercing Beastboy's back when…

The four Titans barged in.

"Beastboy!" Raven screamed as her expression was filled with fear, tears were forming from seeing him bleeding. Beastboy looked up at the sound of Raven's voice.

"Raven" He groaned as the words came out with pain. Raven was about to run when Cyborg held her back. She looked at him angered.

"Let me go!" She screamed. But Cyborg held his firm grip.

"Raven hold on, running at him could cause Slade to stab Beastboy…" Cybrog explained with a look of concern. Raven stayed silent for a moment and looked back at Beastboy.

"I propose an offer" Slade spoke as he placed the blade across Beastboy's throat, who only stared hatefully at him.

"I'll give back this pathetic boy…for the girl, Raven" Slade offered. Starfire gasped as her eyes turned green.

"You are a mad man, we want friend Beastboy back we will not give you Raven!" Starfire screamed at him Starbolts ready to attack.

"I don't care what you want, its what I want that matters…now what will it be? Beastboy…(pushes blade harder)… or Raven?" Asked Slade with a grin he knew it was a difficult choice for the Titans.

Robin looked at Cyborg and Starfire looked at both of them. What do they do!. They couldn't possibly pick one!.

"Tick tock Titans, what will it be?' Slade questioned

Robin stepped forward.

"We chose…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oh a cliffie! Lol. The story will be finishing up in about 2 chapters or 3 chapters! Do not worry Slade will die!. Chapter 24 will be up shortly

**Please review!. You guys rock out loud! Oh and "Homecoming pt 2" will be on again today at 7:30 pm! For those who missed it now is your chance!**

**RaventhePortal**


	24. Taken Down

A/N: sorry for the cliffie, sorry for the wait but having some personal problems. My parents!. I have many problems to deal with right now and I don't feel like celebrating my birthday cause there's nothing…to celebrate. So…yeah so I'm more pissed of then sad…weird cause that kind of happened to Raven on her birthday…holy crap!…anyway sorry if its not as good…and if I don't update in a long time its because I wont have internet connection because of the problems my family is having…all I can say is one thing I am so pissed off at my Dad!….omg I'm getting more and more like Raven that's why I love her (like friend way…) she's like me…anyway on with chapter 24…..just a normal day in my life. Keep reviewing! 

**Rated T for Violence. Mild Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs used in my story.**

**Chapter 24. Taken down**

"We wont choose one, we want both now!" Robin demanded as his eyebrows narrowed. Slade chuckled.

"Very well, since you want no one" Slade began to press the knife harder cutting Beastboy's skin; his blood began to drip onto the blade. The four Titans stood shocked when Raven reacted first.

"No! I'll go leave him please!" She begged him. Slade smirked he knew it would work. He threw Beastboy to the floor and grabbed Raven, his arm wrapped around her neck and collarbone. The Titans helped Beastboy up but he only wanted to get Raven.

"Raven no!" Beastboy shouted as he attempted to get away.

"Don't move" Slade threatened as he pressed the blade to her neck. Raven winced in pain but didn't move. He took out some kind of communicator and called his Slade bots.

"That will keep your attention for now" Slade said with a smirk.

Suddenly the Slade bots appeared.

"Crap" Cyborg muttered as he got his sonic cannon ready. The Slade bots filled the dungeon, the Titans were busy fighting them so Slade took his chance and fled the scene.

Cyborg was shooting them with his sonic cannon as he ran trying to avoid the rays the bots where shooting his way.

"Cyborg aint playing anymore!" He shouted shooting two bots that were close.

"Hyah!" Robin shouted as he kicked the bot right in the center his foot piercing the metal. Turning around to see another bot coming his way he dodged its rays and smacked it with his bo-staff. He did the same to the others when he heard a scream,

"Robin!" A girl scream erupted.

He quickly ran to the direction of the scream he could see green light under all the Slade bots that covered the girl.

"Robin!"

"Starfire!" Robin screamed recognizing the voice he ran to here jumping on the bots he smashed their back as the pieces went flying. Starfire burst through with her powers she was hurt her arms had cuts from the damage of the rays.

"Starfire are you okay?" Robin asked she helped Starfire walk unaware of the bots that were coming.

"Yes Robin, look out!" She pushed Robin out of the way they both fell to the floor, but Starfire had taken the hit.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed He got up enraged taking his bo-staff he smashed that. He kept smacking it to bits not satisfied. The bot's wires wire's sticking up as electric surged out crackling. Robin's eyes narrowed, he quickly went to Starfire.

"Star!"

"Robin I am find we must stop the bots!"

Robin nodded and held her hand she flew up and threw him in the hair where he threw his disk they landed next to the bots exploding them.

Beastboy was savagely ripping off the heads of the mechanical men Slade had sent. In his T-rex form he stomped on them and crashed them to bits. He gave a mighty roar as he finished up.

All the Slade bots were destroyed. The Titans got together.

"We are victorious?" Starfire asked.

"Not yet…we need to find Raven and Slade" Beastboy informed them.

"We'll find them don't wo—" A sudden ray of red light blasted all the Titans out of the liar throwing them outside.

"What was that?" Cybrog asked as he rubbed his head from fallen on his face.

"We probably didn't get all of them" Robin explained as he gently picked up Starfire.

"We have to go back!" Starfire shouted.

"No." Beastboy spoke up. The Titans were shocked didn't he want to save Raven?.

"But friend Beastboy you do not wish to save Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"I do. But you all have to stay" Beastboy informed them his face was filled with worry.

"No, we all go!" shouted Robin like it was an order.

"I can't put you all in danger…if I don't return and Raven is safe…set the bombs…"

"But friend if we set off the bombs you will not make it!" Starfire cried out as tears fell down. Beastboy sighed…his face showed worry…but he was going to do it once Raven was safe and if Slade and him were still fighting the Titans were to set off the bombs.

"I know but if Slade gets away again there's no telling what kind of destruction he will bring.."

"But what about Raven she'll be heartbroken…" Cyborg informed him his eyes were filled with concern and fear…his friend was willing to give up is life…and his friend that was like a sister to him, was going to have her heartbroken.

"I know…but its for the best" Beastboy said as he turned his back to him.

"But-"

"But nothing…" Beastboy said as he walked to the away from them. Starfire began to cry as she latched onto Robin who held her tight as his face showed one of fear. Cyborg placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and sent a sympathy look to the Tamaranean Princess that cried her eyes out.

Beastboy remained still his back to them, his head held high in determination.

"I'll bring her back…I promise" With that said he ran out of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lair-

Slade had dragged Raven, and pushed her on the metal bed that was vertical against the wall, her legs were clamped down held with metal bars as her hands were chained at her sides. Raven grunted as she tried to escape the bindings that held her back.

"Stop trying, you won't escape from these…" Slade said as he smirked. Raven shot him a death glare.

"Don't talk to me." She said viciously.

"My, my we seem to be a little feisty tonight." Slade stated as he noted the obvious.

Raven turned her face to avoid looking at him. But he came forth and gripped her chin pulling her face back to stare at him.

"I will finish this, you will not escape and there's nothing your friends can do about it!" He spat out angered by her attitude.

"I don't expect my friends to come…you're a fool to think you could bring me down." Raven said as her eyebrows narrowed. Slade was pissed off he lifted his hand to punch her. Raven closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come…but none came…she opened her eyes.

"I'm not going to waste my energy on trash like you" Slade commented as he retreated back Taking a needle out from his drawers he had on a table next to the metal bed. He filled it up.

"Now, don't move." Slade ordered as he came close. Raven did the opposite and struggled.

"Fine then you'll have it the hard way!" Slade stabbed the needle in her arm causing her to scream out in pain as her head fell limp her breathing began to slow done, her eyes began to flutter to stay awake but her mind was closing wanting sleep…

"Sleep Raven for tonight I will succeed"

Raven was engulfed in darkness…sleep had taken over her.

"Perfect" Slade said with a smile.

Unknown to him a small green spider was hanging on the ceiling watching closely to his every action. He saw Slade pick up a knife sharp at the tip, Slade made his way to Raven and held her wrist the blade was coming close he placed it on her veins that were clearly visible because of her pale skin. Slowly he began to cut. Beastboy immediately jumped off the ceiling turning into a lion he pounced on Slade.

"You again!" Slade shouted in fury. But Beastboy wasn't her to talk he was here to fight.

Suddenly he felt something in him erupt with rage. His form changed to one of a tall and big animal…a beast…his fur long and dark forest green…his claws grew long. His teeth bared out, his expression was full of anger!.

Slade backed away as a look of horror crossed him, the beast in front of him growled in rage as its teeth shown to worn him. Beastboy charged, knocking Slade to the floor.

"Ahh!" Slade screamed. The beast starting to claw him his razor sharp claws piercing the suit going deep inside wounding his body. Beastboy picked him up and threw him hard at the wall, Slade slid down the wall with a groan of pain.

Beastboy returned to his normal form still roaring with anger. He grabbed Slade by the collar.

"Unlock Raven now!" Beastboy ordered. Slade groaned in pain his abdomen was cut pretty bad.

"No." Slade replied with no emotion at all. Beastboy's eyes narrowed, he punched Slade in the masked face.

"Do it or else" Beastboy threatened.

"Fine." Beastboy let go of Slade and watched him walk up to the metal bed holding his abdomen, where Raven lay. He unlocked the metal bars. Raven fell to the floor; quickly Beastboy bent down and picked her up in his arms. Slade grinned as he reached out to the table next to the metal bed and picked up another blade he had, it was rather small but it will do. He lifted his arm.

"Don't even think about!" Cyborg shouted. Slade turned around to see a ray of blue light coming his way. He fell to the floor as he groaned in pain. Cyborg,Robin and Starfire stood at the entrance.

"_Its time to use what I brought" _Beastboy. He took out the object. And gave Robin a look that said Keep-him-busy. Robin took the hint.

"You think you'll get away with this will you won't!" Robin shouted as his fist clenched tight. Slade laughed.

"You think you'll get away" Slade mimicked Robin, mocking him.

"Well if you notice the situation here! I have the upper hand. You cant do anything or your friend dies" Slade spoke as he grinned. Robin gave the alien Princes a look saying I-got-a-plan-go-with-it!. Starfire's eyes glowed in anger.

"You are nothing but a Clorbag! You only wish to kill to get your way!" Starfire screamed. Taking the hint Robin had given her.

Beastboy had taken out a little tube with read orange liquid. Robin noticed and his eyes widen.

"_What the hell is Beastboy doing with that acid it was supposed to be hidden well!" _Robin mentally screamed in his mind. While Slade continued his conversation.

"Well most things are obtained with violence" He said with a smile so evil.

Beastboy had managed to take the top off. Giving Robin a look that said it all.

"Your done for now Slade" Robin replied with a smirk. Slade looked confused.

"What?---Ahh!"

"My back!" Slade screamed. The part of the suit that covered his back had melted off. Exposing his flesh that had been burned, it was a disturbing sight. It looked like a third degree burn, his skin was shriveled and red there were open wounds all over his back were he bleed. Now Slade was in immense pain he should of given up when he had the chance.

Beastboy then suddenly pulled Slade's mask off. He's right eye was blind while his left showed fear. He looked like a regular man…until now…

"Now you'll have a reason to cover your face" Beastboy said in an icy tone. He poured the rest of the acid on his face burning his flesh making him hideous.

"Ahh!" Slade screamed in pain

"What have you done!" Slade shouted as he covered his face. The Titans stared at Beastboy with shocked expressions.

Beastboy didn't look satisfied he launched a punch in his stomach.

"BB I think that's enough!" Cyborg commented, he ran to his side. But Beastboy kept punching.

"Friend Beastboy you are going "overboard" you must stop!" Starfire shouted. Beastboy was about to punch again when someone caught his arm.

"Beastboy that's enough, even though I would really like you to continue, we have to leave it to the police" Robin stated. Beastboy let out a breath.

"Alright…" He stepped away from Slade and picked up Raven, she was still under the affects of the drug.

"Don't move" Robin ordered as he took out handcuffs and tied Slade's hands behind him.

"Looks like he cant do anymore damage…we'll take him to the Hospital then prison" Cyborg explained.

"We should leave him here to die…" Beastboy spoke with Raven still in his arms.

"We cant do that although Slade is a villain we cant let him die here…" Robin explained. Slade smirked seeing Beastboy's reaction.

"We'll let him die in prison" Robin added with a smirk. Slade's face turned to one of horror.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" He yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans made their way out of the underground lair, they set off the bombs exploding any equipment Slade was planning to use. His lair was no more so was the building top of it. The authorities had been notified and were taking Slade to the hospital then straight to prison. Slade was taken cared of, the Titans would finally be at peace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titans Tower-

The Titans returned to the Tower Raven was still asleep but Beastboy was waiting by her side. She was placed in her room, the rest of the Titans thought it was a good idea to leave them alone.

"When will you wake up?" Beastboy asked softly as he held her hand. Raven's chest lightly went up and down as she breathed her face was one of calm, she looked peaceful. Beastboy smiled at the dark beauty that he loved and loved him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oh yea! Slade is taken down…and he got a disfigured face! Im so evil! Haha don't worry like Robin said "Well let him die in Prison" lol! I love that line I was actually laughing  next chapter is my last! Omg I never knew I would finish this! Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the weekend!. I love ya guys thanx so much for the reviews and so sorry for the wait!. Next chapter Raven wakes up and you know. Romance!. And Cyborg may just find someone to…lol!

**Much Love. Peace.**

**RaventhePortal**


	25. Just The Girl I'm Looking For

A/N: thanx for the reviews and to the reviewers that said Happy Birthday lol. I'm doing better but I'm going to be moving soon , so I might not get to update my other story "Under My Skin" I want to finish this story before I move! Like I promised the final chapter (cries) I'm going to miss you all so much! ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS THAT REVIEWED SINCE DAY 1! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I shall give my thanks at the end of this chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs in this story.**

**Rated T – Romance! You know you all want the fluffy chapter I hope you like it cause its for you!**

**Chapter 25. Just the Girl I'm looking For**

Beastboy sat on Raven's bed, waiting for her to wake up. He never took his eyes off her incase something were to happen he wasn't about to let anything happen Raven. It was morning now and he was still by her side. He took in her beauty and thought _"How can someone so beautiful love me, for me"_ . Beastboy held her hand when he heard a soft moan escape her lips as she began to wake up. Raven's eyes blinked open, those violet eyes he loved so much stared straight at him with confusion.

"Beastboy… Is it really you? How did I get here?" She questioned her voice soft as she rubbed her head. Beastboy smiled, he remembered she had been asleep the whole time because of the drug Slade had given her. He was glad she was all right out of harm's way at last. Beastboy let out a sigh of relief and explained.

"Yes, its me Rae. I'll tell you what happened, When I found Slade, you were unconscious, I was really angered that he hurt you…I couldn't control myself…the beast within me found its way out…" He started as he held her hand tighter. Raven looked worried.

"What happened?" She asked with concerned filled eyes.

"Slade and I, we fought and I was close to killing him but I had to control the beast…I made him unlock you and he did. But the coward took his chance and tried to stab me…thankfully Robin, Cyborg and Starfire appeared even though I told them not to"

"Why did you tell them not to?"

"I didn't want to them in danger, I told them to set the bombs once your were safe even if I was still fighting with Slade"

"What! I can't believe you told them to do that!" Raven shouted in shock.

"Don't worry, they didn't follow my rules, but they did save me and made a distraction." He assured her. Raven still had many questions.

"A distraction?"

"Yeah, let's just Slade won't ever show his face here again" He finished with a smile as he looked into her eyes. Raven smiled and then blushed remembering what happened in the prison cell with Beastboy and now him being in her room holding her hand. Suddenly a book was encased in a black aura and went flying smack into the wall. Wait. didn't she not have powers…unless the bracelets were off?

"My powers? But I thought—" She began when she looked down to her wrist to find them free of any bracelets. She looked up at Beastboy in confusion.

"How?" She asked bewildered at some much she missed.

"Robin and Starfire found Mad Mod and made him take of the bracelets, a little threatening helped to convince him. After he got them off Robin and Star took Mad Mod to jail for being an accomplice of Slade's plan" Beastboy explained. Raven nodded accepting the answer.

"So Slade and Mad Mod aren't coming back?"

"Never, and if they do they'll have to get past me!" He said with a grin. Raven gave a small laugh when her closet began to rattler. She sighed angered at her emotions.

"I think having my powers back wasn't something I wanted…now I can't show emotion again…" She spoke back to her monotone voice a hint of sadness in her eyes. She drew her knees to her chest and hid her face. Beastboy's face held an expression of pain and sorrow. He placed a finger on her chin and pulled her head up so he could look into her eyes. Raven looked back at his green eyes that always seemed to look into her soul.

"Raven, you can show emotion…your just doubting something…what's wrong?" He asked drawing his finger back, placing his hand on the bed sheets. Raven looked down, her lips curved into frown; she doubted something but what?

"I…I'm not sure… if what you said was true…" She responded, as her voice grew quiet like she was shy to say it. Beastboy stared at her for a moment then realized what she was talking about.

"It's true" He said, looking into her violet eyes. Raven was still unsure.

"I don't think you understand what I meant…" Raven responded here voice soft.

"I do understand" Beastboy said with a smile, he held her hands in his as if convincing her that he knew what she meant.

"But…don't you love…" The violet haired girl trailed off, as she looked down.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked knowing what she was going to say. She looked up and nodded slowly.

"Raven, Terra she was an important part of my life." He began Raven's eyes showed sadness. Beastboy let go one of her hands and placed his own on her cheek.

"But that's in the past." He continued Raven was surprised a moment. So was the kiss in the prison for real? Not just something that happened because it was the perfect moment?. Did he truly love her?

"You helped me through my depression, you were there when no one else wasn't. You were the one who gave me strength to go on. You woke up that emotion I had closed, only this time it's much stronger. I've realized things, I know why you pushed me away. I knew of your visions." Raven looked shock. He knew of her visions?

"I knew what they were about, you pushed me away for my own good. I was really angry when Slade took you, knowing you were in danger made me realize things that I was unsure off. I love you Raven I told you before. I'll tell you again I love you Raven. You are the only girl for me my past is in the past what I care about now is you, only you." Beastboy said truthfully, all that he said was true he loved Raven with all his heart. He was enraged when he found out Slade took her. Now she was safe and with him.

Raven was touched by his words he did love her. The kiss they shared in the prison was real. Her tears began to fall down her cheeks, this time she cried of happiness. Her powers were activated once again things in her room began to levitate and spin in the air, they took no notice and ignored it completely. Beastboy wiped her tears away as he stared into her violet eyes that showed much emotion. Raven wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a loving hug. Beastboy embraced her tightly not wishing to let go. He also felt tears in his eyes. They were finally happy, together. Her head was under his chin as he brushed her hair.

"Beastboy, I love you too. Please don't ever leave me" She whispered as voice slightly cracked due to her crying.

"Never, I will always be by your side. We'll be together forever." He promised. Slowly he broke the embrace only to capture her lips in a kiss. Her tears mixed with his, as she kissed back. She was filled with love and happiness as her heart leaped in her chest. The objects in her room ceased to levitate, they dropped to the floor. Was the kiss the thing that controlled her powers?. Was it the feeling of love and being loved back that had control?. Maybe it was, love could conquer many things and this may be one of those things.

They both fell on the bed. Her head lay on the pillows, her arms wrapping around his neck holding him close to her. Beastboy continued to kiss the violet haired girl, his hands were placed on either side of her careful not to squish her. They both kissed passionately not able to contain the love they had for each other.

Raven's hand slid slowly down his back as she continued to kiss not wanting this moment to ever end. Beastboy placed his hands on her hips gently. He rolled to his side so he lay on the bed. Raven lay on her side as well, her hand landed on his chest. Beastboy pulled her closer. They lay next to each other kissing only stopping for breaths. They slowly broke their passionate kiss and embraced each other. She placed her head to his chest with her hands below his collarbone but above his chest. Beastboy had one arm around her waist, his other went around her shoulders and going down her back holding her close to him.

Raven let out a sigh of happiness. Beastboy smiled into her hair kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too."

They stayed in their embrace, until they were called down by the other Titans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy and Raven walked into the living room hand in hand. Raven with a beautiful smile on her face as well as Beastboy. Cyborg noticed and nudged Robin, who grinned knowing what he was thinking.

"So…Raven your awake" Robin said with a grin.

"Yes…" Raven responded eyeing him suspiciously.

"So how's everything?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"Everything's great" Raven replied with smile looking at Beastboy.

"I KNEW IT!" Robin and Cyborg exclaimed in union. As they slapped each other a high five. Raven looked at them like they were crazy. Beastboy grinned, he knew what Robin and Cyborg thought. He always saw how Robin and Cyborg nudged each other. Like when he let Raven choose a movie, when they heard "Just the Girl" on MTV. Who knew how many times they did that.

"Glorious friends you have shared your first kiss!" Starfire cheered as she jumped up in excitement running up to Raven (like in spellbound). Beastboy and Raven blushed at all the attention and the fact that Starfire screamed out "kiss".

Robin and Cyborg laughed at their embarrassment.

"Raven! You must tell me how your first kiss was!" Starfire asked with a wide smile. Raven smiled nervously.

"Actually…it wasn't my first kiss" Raven confessed. Cyborg gave a whistle.

"They kissed before!" Robin shouted laughing harder.

"Were was this first kiss?" Cyborg asked, grinning mischievously.

"…In the prison" Beastboy replied as his cheeks reddened even more if possible. Robin and Cybrorg couldn't hold it in any longer; they fell to the floor clutching their side's rolling around on the ground.

"You guys are really immature" Raven spoke in her monotone slightly annoyed.

"Friend I have also gotten the first kiss!" Starfire exclaimed happily, did she have a lot of sugar today? Or was she overjoyed that her friends were finally together?

Robin immediately stopped laughing and went red after Starfire's confession. Beastboy grinned, now he could get him back.

"Really Star? And was the person that kissed you?"

"Oh it was friend Robin!" Starfire chirped as her own cheeks reddened. Cyborg laughed even more at their leader's humiliation.

"Were was this first kiss at?" Raven asked deciding to join in on the fun.

"At the park, under the stars and moon!" The alien said, as her eyes got all dreamy. Beastboy smirked and gave a laugh of his own.

"Who knew Robin was romantic" Everyone besides Robin and Starfire burst out in laughter.

"Yes he was truly romantic when he—" Robin's hand was over her mouth stopping her from saying anything further.

"Uh, Star let's not give to much detail ok?" Robin asked nervously. The Tamaranean stared at him for a moment then nodded her head. Robin let out a sigh of relief then took his hand away from her mouth, and held her hand instead.

"You know, we always knew you had a thing for each other" Robin explained as he looked at the couple.

"Yeah, I mean the hints were so obvious!" Cyborg shouted with a wide smile.

"Yeah, Yeah, I admit I did have a crush on her. But its not a crush anymore its love" Beastboy admitted as he looked into Raven's eyes. She smiled back and hugged him. A chorus of "Aww!" was heard from the other Titans.

"You know what?" Cyborg asked. The other Titans stared at him for a moment.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't have a girl! This is so unfair. I mean how can my good looks be hard to—" Suddenly his communicator on his arm beeped.

"Cyborg speaking"

"Hey Sparky! Something's wrong with the T-ship, mind giving us some help?" Bumblebee announced on the other end with a wide smile. The other Titans grinned at each other.

"Sure thing Bee, be right there in a couple of hours!" The screen went blank with a smile he looked over at the Titans who were grinning from ear to ear.

"What!" Cyborg asked half embarrassed half angry.

"I think you might have found the girl you've been looking for" Beastboy replied with a smile, Robin taking his Tamaranean princess and dipping her low planting a kiss on her lips.

Beastboy embraced his girlfriend and gave Raven a passionate kiss after whispering.

"Your Just The Girl I'm Looking for"

--------------------------------- End credits-------------------------------

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

The way she sees it's me

On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

**Story- Made by Catherine or RaventhePortal**

**Song- Made by Click 5**

**Other Songs- Made by Yellowcard**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

The End 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Holy Crap! The story is done! Finished!. Never knew the day would come! I'm so sad!. Someone asked for a sequel I'm not sure only if a lot of people want a sequel then I'll write one. But I'm currently writing "Under My Skin".

Now my thanks to those who have been there from the start-

**_Special, Special, Special thanks! _**To- **Kirara-so-cute** - you are awesome you have been their since the first day and reviewed for all or almost all my chapters! You rock! I love you (friendship way lol) anyway your reviews were awesome and your too cool! Thankyou for taking your time in reading and reviewing!. You will always be the best!

Special thanks to- (reviewers who have been their since the beginning or middle and have reviewed a lot!)

**redroseternity**- for being my first ever review! Thanks so much!

**Firenze200**- You have been reviewing a lot too! Thanks for sticking by and reading my story! You are awesome!.

**RonLuver2005**- Thanks so much for your reviews! You rock!.

**Violet Potter**- you two! Thanx for the reviews.

**loaned**- thanks so much you also rock!

**Wolf-blade-wings**- Thank you for the reviews!

**One Thousand Years**- Your reviews rocked! Had fun reading them lol.

**WickedWitchoftheSE**- Thank you Thank you! Your reviews helped!

**BeastboyandKingdomHeartsLover**- You are awesome! I loved your reviews so much!.

**Sasscreech**- You are too cool! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks- (you guys are special too! Lol just they have been their early lol but I love you guys too!)

Getting tired with responding and stuff! Lol I'll just name the reviewers!.

**Riobella**

**rockerchick224**

**mtm123**

**The Half Wannabe**

**pureangel86**

**lol61188**

**Darth Cruel**

**Rae Roth**

**DreamerGirl02**

**kittychobit**

**lightraven**

**Raven831Beastboy**

**DeadRose332**

**Bogbrush**

**romancejunkie**

**Laurelleaves**

**inu-don't-love-kikio**

**Militarybrat118**

**ravenmasteroftele**

**ShadeyMike**

**Silverchild of the winds**

**scottertrxs**

**lil xelle**

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**

**KatyFeelsLost**

**Daisy Duke 1o1**

**SHSW360**

**kikyz**

**xStarfirex**

**eagle203**

**RobStar x BBRae**

**guns-n-roses-live-on**

**Michiyo-Inu-Ome**

**Locker87**

**luna-the-white-wolf**

**Bethy the Dingo**

**SeriasofKondor**

**Golemrealmdestoryer**

**Momomi**

**Izzy G- Thanks for reading my story Issabelle (even thought you don't read TT story's lol) your to cool! See you at school!**

**pimpofthetitans- I'm very proud! Lol**

**Anonymous reviewers! Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys rock.**

Holy Crap I never knew I had so many reviewers! If I missed a reviewer I am so sorry! Please tell and I will add your name!

To those who read but never reviewed of couldn't, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it 'smiles' until later!.

Bye!…….damn I don't want to go! I know read my other story I will see you there! I shall miss you all!

**Goodbye**

**Peace.Much Love.**

**RaventhePortal**


End file.
